Computer Cross: The Warp Between Worlds
by Dream Cager
Summary: [Haitus] When the Digidestined and their Digimon get warped to the Pokemon World, will they ever find a way home? And what's Team Rocket cooking up?... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Bright Light

Computer Cross: The Warp between worlds  
  
Early one morning....  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji woke with a start, drenched in cold sweat. When he jumped, Minomon, his Digimon partner, nearly fell off the bed.  
"What wrong, Ken?" asked Minomon.  
"Nothing. I just, had... had a bad dream that's all." said Ken rubbing his forehead, "It just felt so... so... real...."  
"Don't worry. A dream is a dream. So let's get back to sleep. We promised Davis we'd go to the Digital world with him and the other Digidestined tomarrow morning. Remember? Mimi's going to be there too because she's on vacation here. And we also need to take that long bus ride so we'd better get some sleep." yawned Minomon, closing his eyes.  
"...yeah, goodnight Minomon."  
"Goodnight Ken." Ken closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall back asleep but he couldn't help but think of that dream. It was like that dream was more of a sign but he couldn't remember any of it... just like how he can't remember anything good about his past. Slowly Ken felt the tiredness take over his body and he soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter 1: The Bright Light  
  
"Ken, what are you doing awake?" asked a voice behind him that nearly made him jump out of his skin. He hadn't expected his parents to be awake at this hour, and on a weekend.  
"Ken, it's 7:00. Why are you awake so early?" asked his mother.  
"Well, I said I'd go see a friend today and he wants me to meet him early, plus, I have to take the bus." said Ken.  
"Well, try to be careful. And why don't you bring your friend some cookies? I'm sure you'll want a snack." said his mother smiling, "It's just so nice to know you have friends to play with." Ken smiled back. He loved to make his parents happy. He hated to see his parents sad, especially if it was something that he had done. He still blamed himself for what happened to Sam....  
His mother went to the kitchen and brought back a plastic zip-lock bag full of cookies.  
'How can she expect me to eat that much?' thought Ken as his mother put the bag into his hands.  
"So which friend are you going to see? Is it the same friend that invited you to spend the night that one time? The one you invited to come over at Christmas? You know, for the party?" asked his mother.  
"Yes, mama. His name is Davis." answered Ken pulling off his back pack(which was holding Minomon and his laptop) and putting the bag of cookies inside.  
"You should invite him over more often." beamed his mother.  
"Yeah, sure mama. I'll ask and see if he can come over some time." said Ken, "Well, I don't want to keep him waiting. Bye, mama."   
"Bye Ken." said his mother as he walked out the door.  
  
************  
  
"Hey, Ken! Why did you take so long to get here?" asked Davis as Ken ran up him.  
"I was wrong about the bus leaving at 7:30." answered Ken, "It actually leaves at 8:00. Sorry."   
"Oh, well. At least Ken is here. Now we can go to the Digital World." said Yolie as they all walked towards the school.  
"Before we do anything in the Digital World we need to pick up Palmon." said Mimi.  
"Don't worry. We told her to stay with Tentomon so we'll be able to find her easier." said T.K. as they neared the school.  
"Okay, everybody come in quickly!" said Davis as they hurried past the gate and into the building. As they walked through the halls of the school everyone stayed quiet. But it was getting a little too quiet for Davis.  
"So, what do you have in the backpack?" asked Davis.  
"Minomon and my laptop...." answered Ken.  
"Why did you bring the laptop?"  
"I don't know. I just had a feeling... we might need it." Davis looked at Ken, perplexed.  
"A feeling? What kind of feeling?" asked Demiveemon.  
"A bad one. Mabey I'm just imagining it all, but I just thought it would be a good idea to bring it." said Ken.  
"You can take me out now!" yelled a muffled voice from inside the backpack. Ken took off his backpack and unzipped it. Minomon jumped out of it and into Ken's arms. "Thanks for letting me out Ken. It was getting stuffy in there."  
"You're welcome." said Ken putting his backpack back on.  
"Hey! I've got the Digiport open!" exclaimed Yolie jumping up and put her D-3 up to the computer screen, "Come on, everybody! Let's go!" All the Digidestined put their D-3s up to the screen and they were sucked inside.  
  
************  
  
In the Digital World....  
  
"Palmon!" yelled Mimi as she ran to greet her digimon partner.  
"Mimi!" shouted Palmon as they hugged each other, "Did you have a safe trip to Tokyo?" Mimi nodded.  
"It's nice to see you you all today. Nice weather we're having?" said Tentomon.  
"So, what's up, Tentomon?" asked Cody.  
"Everything is just fine here in the Digital World, or at least as far as I know."   
"Did you here that Ken? Everything is just fine. You were worrying over nothing." said Gatomon.  
"Yeah, I guess so...." said Ken.  
"Well, if anything happens you just tell us." said Davis to Tentomon.  
"Sure, I'll tell you everything that pops up around here." replied Tentomon begining to fly off, "Goodbye!"  
"Bye, Tentomon!" yelled Kari after him and waving.  
"Well, there's no use just standing around. Let's look around or do some exploring." suggested Davis.  
"Might as well." said Armadillomon, "Mabey we'll find a good place to have a picnic and a nice nap."  
  
************  
  
6 hours later....  
  
"Let's take a rest." said Veemon flopping down on his bottom, "I'm getting tired."  
"Yeah, I could use a rest myself." agreed Davis sitting down next Veemon.  
"Well, I'm hungry. When are we gonna eat?" asked Armadillomon.  
"I guess we should all have a little snack." said Kari sitting down with Gatomon in her lap.  
"I brought some things from my families' store but I'm not sure if I brought enough." said Yolie holding out a sack she had taken into the Digital World with her.  
"Well, I think we should give all the Digimon the food, just incase we come to some evil Digimon." suggested Cody.  
"Yeah, but we're going to need energy too." said Kari. They continued to debate over who would get to eat when Veemon began to sniff the air.  
"Hey! Did you bring chocolate?" asked Veemon turning to Yolie.  
"No. I didn't bring any chocolate, only the sweet sugar candies and the sour ones. Why do you ask?" asked Yolie with one eyebrow raised.  
"Because I smell CHOCOLATE!!" yelled Veemon jumping up and down. Veemon began to walk around sniffing the air, "Chocolate! Chocolate! Where's the chocolate?"   
"Hey! I smell the chocolate too." said Armadillomon sniffing.  
"Yes, me too." said Hawkmon. Patamon and Gatomon nodded.  
"I guess I would smell it too if I had a nose." said Wormmon.  
"Well, my mom packed me some cook-" started Ken but Veemon jumped at his back pack making him fall over!  
"COOKIES! Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" chanted Veemon throwing things out of Ken's backpack, looking for the cookies. The only problem was, the backpack was still on Ken!  
"Would you please let me take off the backpack first?!" yelled Ken who was now face down on the ground.  
"Come on, Veemon! Get off him! You're a lot heavier than you look!" said Davis pulling Veemon off Ken's back.  
"But he has the cookies...." complained Veemon. Ken sat up and straightned himself out before speaking again.  
"I'll give you some cookies if you promise never to do that again." said Ken taking off his backpack.  
"I promise! Digi-scout's honor!" said Veemon putting up his left hand and putting his right hand over his heart.  
"And I promise too!" added Davis doing the same.  
"Alright. I'm sure my mom packed enough. She always dose."  
"I'll say! That plastic bag your mom packed is like one of those huge freezer bags!" said Yolie.  
"That's because it is one of those freezer bags. Exactly how much do you eat?" asked T.K.  
"That's none of your bisness, C.D.!" yelled Davis.  
"It's okay Davis. Really, I don't eat a lot. My mother and father seem to think I need to though." replied Ken.  
"Well, you are a little on the skinny side but besides that, you seem perfectly healthy and well-fed." said Yolie.  
"How can you tell if I'm healthy and well-fed if I'm skinny?" Yolie sighed and shook her head, "I just thought you would like an opinion."  
"Well, when you two get finished arguing Veemon will have already finished eating all the cookies." said Armadillomon,"Just make up your minds so we can all eat. I'm starved!"  
Ken looked down and saw that Veemon had already eaten 5 cookies!  
"Hey Veemon! That's enough! Let the other Digimon have some." said Davis yanking the bag away from Veemon.  
"Sorry." apologized Veemon.  
"Now, let's give the other Digimon a cookie, but right after I have one-" said Davis about to eat a cookie but recived a punch in the back of his head.  
"Stop Davis! Those cookies are for the Digimon!" yelled Yolie grabbing the bag out of Davis' hand. Yolie turned to Armadillomon and held out the bag, "Here you go, Armadillomon."  
"Thank Yolie-Hey! Who turned on the lights?!?" yelled Amadillomon shielding his eye's from the sunlight that came down on Armadillomon like a spotlight.  
"I've always wanted a tan but this isn't what I had in mind!" yelled Yolie putting up her arm to cover her eyes as the sun's beams.  
"I'm not worried about the sun! It's the noise that bothers me!" asked Davis pulling his goggles down over his eyes but it didn't help.  
One by one, the Digidestined were swallowed up by the increadibly bright light and the ear-splitting noise echoed through their heads.  
"I can't take this anymore!" yelled Mimi before she fainted. It wasn't long before all the other Digimon and the Digidestined fainted as well. And that, was the begining of one of the greatest adventures the Digidestined have ever had.  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2: Beedrill Attack!

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 2: Beedrill Attack!  
  
Cody slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in some kind of forest but before he had fainted he was climbing up a mountian. He didn't see Armadillomon or any of the other Digimon and Digidestined.  
"Wh-where am I?" Cody asked himself, "And where is everyone else?" He stood up and took out his D-3. He could see all the location of all the other Digidestined but they were all scattered around.   
'I guess I'll go to the one closest to me.' thought Cody and began to walk towards the closest person shown on his Digivice.  
"Hey! Is anyone out there?" asked a voice.  
"I'm over here! I'm over here!" yelled Cody, "Where are you?"   
"I'm right here!" yelled Gatomon running up to him from behind a tree, "Oh, Cody! I'm so glad to see you! Do you know where Kari is?"  
"No, Gatomon. Let's keep going, I don't like this place." said Cody eyeing a tree with strange green, caccoons on it. As they walked on, they noticed that some trees had green caccoons and some had yellow caccoons. The thing that really scared him was that the caccoons had eyes.  
"Hey, Cody! I think I see someone!" said Gatomon excitedly. As they got closer they could finally make out who it was, "It's Mimi! And I think I see Hawkmon too!"  
Mimi was lying on the ground unconsious with Hawkmon a little farther away from her.They ran towards her as fast as they could and Cody knelt down beside her while Gatomon checked Hawkmon.  
"Hey, Mimi, wake up!" shouted Cody shaking Mimi while Gatomon woke Hawkmon. Mimi slowly opened her light brown eyes and sat up.  
"Cody, where are we?" asked Mimi, "Where's everyone else?"  
"I don't know, so far, It's only you, me, Gatomon, and Hawkmon."  
"What do you think happened Cody?"   
"I don't know, but I think we're in a different part of the Digital World."  
"Let's keep looking. There's no reason to just stay here." suggested Hawkmon.  
"He's right. Let's keep going." agreed Gatomon. They all agreed and began to look for the other Digidestined.  
  
***************  
  
"Veemon! Where are you?" yelled Davis, "Hey! If this is a joke, quit it! It's not funny!" He pulled up his Digivice and looked at all the glowing dots. Two of them were moving.  
'Mabey I should find the other Digidestined first...." thought Davis putting his Digivice into his pocket. He began to walk through the trees towards one of the Digidesined but stoped when he heard a strange clicking and chirping sound.  
'What's that?' he asked himself looking around. He looked up in a tree and saw the stranges thing. It looked like a strange caterpillar almost like Wormmon but it wasn't Wormmon. It was a lighter green color than Wormmon and it's eye's were pure black.  
"This is weird...." said Davis and continued to walk towards the one of the Digidestined.  
"Psst! Davis! Over here!" wispered a voice from inside a hole in a tree.  
"Who said that? Where are you?" asked Davis looking around.  
"It's me, Patamon! Can you help me out? I'm stuck in this tree!" explained Patamon.  
"Oh! You're in there. Try to grab my hand." said Davis reaching in the tree and with a couple tugs, Patamon was pulled out.  
"Thanks Davis. I don't know how I was able to get myself stuck in there. Do you know where T.K. is?"  
"No. But I'm heading towards another Digidestined. Come on! We'll find them together." Together, Davis and Patamon began to make their way through the forest and towards the limp bodies of Yolie and Armadillomon.  
"Yolie! Armadillomon! Wake up!" yelled Patamon trying to wake them up. Yolie yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Hey, why'd ya wake me up? I was havin' and wonderful dream." said Armadillomon sleepily.  
  
***************  
  
"Wh-what happened?" asked Veemon opening his eyes. He stood up and looked around. Ken, Kari and Palmon were all still knocked out.  
"Hey! Why are you guys sleeping? WAKE UP!" yelled Veemon.  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!" yelled Ken covering his ears, "Just don't yell! My ears are still ringging from that noise."  
"Where's Mimi? Where's T.K.? Where is everybody?" asked Palmon starting to worry.  
"I don't know. But I'm sure they're around here somewhere." said Kari.  
"I don't like this. Wormmon isn't here. I wonder if he's okay...." said Ken under his breath.  
"I'm sure Wormmon is fine. Let's just go out looking for everyone." said Kari.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey! Is anybody out there?!?" yelled T.K. walking around in the forest.  
"T.K.! I'm over here!" yelled Wormmon running towards him, "It's nice to see someone familliar around here."  
"I agree. This place is real creepy. I wonder where we are."  
"I don't even know where we are and I've seen almost every part of the Digital World." replied Wormmon, "Well, there's no use just standing around. Let's try to find everyone else. I don't feel safe without Ken."  
"I don't feel safe without Patamon, either. We'd better keep searching for them all. They could be in danger or hurt."   
"Please don't say that T.K.. It makes me think something might have happened to Ken."  
"You must remember all possibilities, Wormmon. He might not be alright but of course, he may be fine. We just need to find him."  
  
***************  
  
"Davis! Yolie! Armadillomon! Patamon! We're over here!" yelled Mimi waving to them.  
"Hey! It's great to see ya!" shouted back Davis.  
"Oh, Hawkmon! I'm so glad you're alright!" laughted Yolie scooping up Hawkmon in her arms.  
"Armadillomon! It's so nice to see you!" said Cody happily wrapping his arms around Armadillomon's neck.  
"It's nice to see you all too." yawned Armadillomon, "Do you think we can take a nap now?"  
"Wait! We've still got to find Kari, Ken, T.K., Wormmon, Palmon and Veemon." said Hawkmon, "There's no time for a nap."  
"Looking for us?" asked Kari as she, Ken, Palmon and Veemon walked up to them.  
"Hey, Kari, are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Davis.  
"I'm just fine Davis." answered Kari.  
"Trying to suck-up to Kari, huh Davis?" asked Veemon.  
"Hey! Why are you all acting like everything's just fine?" asked Patamon.  
"He's right. T.K. and Wormmon are still out there!" said Ken.  
"Yeah. Let's all go towards T.K. and if Wormmon isn't with him we'll all split up and look for him." said Mimi.  
"That sounds like a good plan to me." said Gatomon, "Let's go." They all set off towards the direction their Digivices led them, and not long after that, they found T.K. looking up at a tree with Wormmon in his arms. T.K. was looking quite pale.  
"Hey! T.K.! We're over here!" yelled Patamon flying ahead of them all towards T.K..  
"Stop!" hissed T.K. making everyone stop in their tracks.  
"Why do we need to stop?" asked Davis.  
"Keep quite and whatever you do, don't move!" said T.K..  
"What is it?" asked Kari. T.K. pointed to a tree in front of him with a shaking hand. All the other Digidestined and Digimon looked into the tree and saw, under the shade of the branches, were yellow caccoons and giant bees! They didn't look like any bees they had ever seen before! They were over 3ft. tall, had dark red eyes, and 3 stingers!  
"Oh my gosh! GIANT BEES!!!" yelled Yolie, "I'm alergic to bees!" At the sound of her yells, the eye's of the bees flashed bright red as they woke up.  
"Yolie, I think you made them mad!" shouted Hawkmon. Then, the strange yellow caccoons split open and more giant bees began to empty out of them.  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled Cody.  
"No! We can fight them off!" said Davis, "Ready, Veemon?"  
"Ready, Davis!" answered Davis.  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Davis so Veemon could armor digivolve.  
"Veemon armor-digivolve to... FLAMDRAMON! The fire of Courage!" yelled Veemon as he digivolved.  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Yolie.  
"Hawkmon armor-digivolve to... SURIMON! The samuri of Sincerity!"  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to... DIGMON! The drill of Power!"  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"   
"Patamon armor-digivolve to... PEGASUSMON! Flying Hope!"  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
"Gatomon armor-digivolve to... NEFERTIMON! The angel of Light!"  
"Wormmon, get ready to digivolve!" said Ken.  
"Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!"  
"Your turn Palmon!" shouted Mimi.  
"Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!"  
"Okay, everyone! If they attack, we'll be ready!" shouted Davis. At his words, the bees let go of the tree and began to fly towards them, buzzing loudly with their stingers positioned to strike!  
Flamedramon jumped up into the air and yelled, "FIRE ROCKET!" as he ignited himself and threw himself at the bees, though, the was only able to knock 3 away at a time.  
"It looks like I'm up." said Surimon throwing the giant star blade off his back, "DOUBLE STAR!" Surimon's double star attack was able to hit a couple of the bees but the rest of them didn't back down.  
"GOLD RUSH!"  
"STAR SHOWER!"  
"CAT'S EYE BEAM!"  
"SPIKEING STRIKE!"  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
All the digimon tried their attacks on the giant attacking bees but they couldn't make them stop coming.  
"It dosen't look like they're backing down!" yelled Cody.  
"I don't think we can hold them off Davis! We need to find shelter!" shouted Ken over the sound of the buzzing bees.  
"Alright! Everyone make a run for it!" ordered Davis catching Veemon as he dedigivolved. All the other digimon dedigivolved and were running along next the digidestined as they tried to find shelter.  
"I don't think I can run much longer!" yelled Mimi after they had beed running for quite a while. She was begining to slow down and the bees were gaining on her!  
"Don't stop, Mimi!" shouted T.K. over his shoulder but he was too late. He looked back at her just before she screamed when one of the bees stung her with it's stinger!  
"Oh, no! Mimi!" said Palmon running back towards her.  
"Come on, Patamon!" said T.K. following Palmon with Patamon not too far behind him. T.K. and Palmon picked up Mimi who must have been knocked unconsious while Patamon held off the bees with his Boom Bubble attack.  
"Hawkmon, fly up over the trees and see if you can find us some shelter." said Yolie. Hawkmon did as he was told and flew up over the trees. Just a little ways away was a small town. He flew back down to Yolie to tell her what he had seen.  
"So, what's the 411?" asked Yolie.  
"There's a small town not too far from here." answered Hawkmon.  
"Okay, everyone! There's a town not too far away! Let's get Mimi there and see if we can find some place to take cover!" yelled Yolie.  
"We'd better hurry! I'm not sure if Mimi is allergic to bee stings like Yolie. She could be seriously hurt!" shouted T.K. running with Mimi in his arms. All the Digidestined and their digimon ran as fast as they could towards the town Hawkmon had seen with the bees still close behind. It was still a couple more minutes before they finally had the town in their site.  
"Not too much farther, everyone!" yelled Patamon.  
"Come on, Mimi! I know you can do this. Just hang in there a little while longer...." wispered T.K. to her. They continued down the dirt path that lead down towards the town with Patamon keeping the bees off their backs. Soon they were down in the town limits and the bees had stoped following them at the edge of the forest so they were safe, at least for the moment.  
"Let's see if we can find a hospital or something." said Yolie.  
"Yeah." agreed Kari, "Mimi could really be hurt."  
"What happened?" asked a voice behind them. They all looked behind them and saw a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
'We must not be in the digital world anymore.' thought Cody before speaking up, "Our friend got stung by a giant bee."  
"Do you mean a Beedrill?" asked the boy with a note of fright in his voice.  
"We don't know. It was a giant bee. What do you think we should do? Is it dangerous?" asked Yolie.  
"I was right! You were attacked by a Beedrill and they are very dangerous and very poisonous! We don't have a hostpital here in Pallet Town so you'll need to take her to Prof.Oak's lab up on the hill." answered the man pointing to a big building up on a hill not too far away."We have to climb up that hill too!" complained Yolie, "Mimi won't make it if we take that long!"  
"I can take all of you up there in only a couple minutes." said the boy calmly.  
"Oh! Do your parents have a car? It would be wonderful if they could drive us up there." said Kari.  
"No. We don't need a car because Pallet Town is so small but you could ride my Onix." said the boy.  
"What's a Onix?" asked Ken.  
"I'll show you. I choose you, Onix!" yelled the boy throwing a red and white ball the size of an orange. Out of the ball burst a bright light then the long stone body of an Onix appeared.  
"What on Earth is that?!?" yelled Yolie cowering at the rock snake's tremendous size.  
"It's my Onix." said the boy climbing on it's back.  
"It's so... so big...." wispered Kari, "And it's really scary."  
"I know it's scary, but you need to trust me. Are you going to come with me and ride Onix or are you going to try and make it to the lab with the probibility of losing your friend?''  
To be continued.... 


	3. Chapter 3: First Attack

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 3: First Attack  
  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Kari asked the 60 year old man in the white lab coat.  
"Oh, I'm sure your friend will be fine." answered Prof. Oak, "She's lucky you all got her here on time. I'm the only one here in Pallet who has poison antidotes. All the other people around here are so friendly they never have to worry about battling pokemon so they don't worry about getting their Pokemon injured."  
"What's a Pokemon?" inquired Ken.  
"The Beedrill you were attacked by were Pokemon and Jacob's Onix you rode on is a Pokemon as well. Don't you have any Pokemon?" asked the Professor.  
"No. We don't." said Cody, "I don't think I would want one either if they're all as scary as Onix or as nasty as Beedrill." Prof. Oak chuckled to himself.  
"You are the strangest little boy I've ever met. You honestly don't like Pokemon?"  
"Well, I've never got to meet one personally." replied Cody.  
"Of course, you have." said Prof.Oak.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Cody.  
"You all must think I'm going blind. I'll tell you all, my sight is just as good as it was when I was 50 years younger."   
"We never said you couldn't see." said T.K.  
"Yes, you didn't say I was blind but you must of thought I was if you thought I didn't see you smuggle in those Pokemon you're hiding behind your backs." said Prof. Oak smiling, "Though, I must confess, I've never seen Pokemon like those before. Are they rare?"  
"Well, I guess the jig is up." said Patamon flying out of T.K's hands and in Prof. Oak's site, "But you don't understand."  
"We're not Pokemon." said Palmon hopping out of Ken's backpack(because they had no where else to hide her).  
"We're Digimon." said Gatomon.  
"What's a Digimon?" asked Prof. Oak.  
"Digital Monsters." answered Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon in usion, all coming out from their hiding places behind Davis, Yolie and Cody.  
"Well, would you all mind if I ran a few tests?" asked Prof. Oak.  
"Test? I don't think so." said Wormmon hopping into Ken's hands.  
"Wormmon's right. I don't think you should." said Ken.  
"Not dangerous test. Blood tests and things like that. Like a phisical." said Prof. Oak, "I just want to see what's the difference between Digimon and Pokemon."  
"I still don't know...." said Kari holding Gatomon close to her.  
"I don't see what's so different about them." said the Jacob kid with the Onix, "I mean, the cat looks like Meowth, the caterpillar looks like a Caterpie, and the little brown one sorta looks like a brown Pikachu that can fly with it's ears. The only difference is the Digimon can talk."  
"Actually, I'm sure there are a lot of differences between Digimon and Pokemon but I need the Digimon all to cooperate with me so I can find the differences." said Prof. Oak, "But I'm sure you all are more conserned about your friend instead of the differences, right?"  
"Yes. I don't want to lose Mimi." sniffed Palmon about to cry.  
"She'll be fine. No one has ever died of Beedrill poisoning if given the antidote on time and your friend was given it hours before you even have to worry."  
"Oh! Thank you!" cried Palmon happily.  
"Now, I've been wanting to ask you a question." said Prof. Oak, "What are your names?"  
"The humans or us Digimon?" asked Palmon.  
"Both."  
"I'm Davis and these are my friends Kari, T.K., Ken, Cody, and Yolie." spoke up Davis.  
"I'm Gatomon and the other Digimon are Veemon, Patamon, Wormmon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon." answered Gatomon gesturing to the other Digimon.  
"Are there other Digimon?" asked Prof. Oak.  
"Yes. And we all come from the Digital World." said Veemon.  
"Interesting. Well, can you explaine to me-" started Prof. Oak but was enterupted by a loud beeping sound. "... If you all would excuse me, I have a little problem to fix!" said Prof. Oak nervously and began to run down the hall.  
"What is it?" asked Davis running to catch up with him, the other Digidestined and Digimon jogging along with him.  
"That beeping noise is an alarm. That means there are Pokemon theives trying to steal the Pokemon that belong to trainers! The kids who lose their Pokemon will never see them again!" yelled Prof. Oak over his shoulder as he ran out a slideing glass door with the kids and Digimon not far behind.  
The slideing door lead them outside where a grassy field spread far out for miles and many different and unusual Pokemon were kept for other trainers. The Pokemon were running around nervously with scared looks on their faces but the Pokemon theives were no where in site!  
"I don't see any Pokemon theives, Professor." said Yolie.  
"Dat's cause you're lookin in the wrong place." laughted a voice from high above. All the Digimon and Digidestined looked up at a hot air ballon with 3 stange figures in it.   
One of the figures was a teenage boy around the age of 17 with lavender hair, emerald green eyes and in his hand, he held a beautiful red rose.  
The next figure was also human and at the age of 17, but this time it was not a he, it was a she. She had long red hair that fell all the way to her feet and curled under and sparkling sapphire eyes.  
Both of the humans wore the same uniform that consisted of white jackets with a big red R's on them, black gloves, black shirts, and big black boots. The only difference between their outfits were the girl wore a white mini-skirt while the boy wore long white pants.  
The 3rd figure was not human. It looked more like a cat and stood on it's hind legs.  
'They must be the Pokemon theives....' thought Cody looking up at the three strangers.   
"Well, it looks like there are more Pokemon trainers here than we thought." said the boy with a sneer.  
"And they have some unusual Pokemon there." the girl said back to him, "So, I guess we'll have to steal their Pokemon too."  
"Who are you calling a Pokemon?!?" yelled Veemon sounding quite outraged.  
"And it talks just like me!" cherped the cat, "That makes 'um extra rare!"  
"We'll just steal them and when the boss sees that we've got him some super rare Pokemon...." started the boy as the girl finished, "...he'll have to give us promotions and a raise! We'll be the best Rockets on the Team!"  
"Who do you three think you are?" asked Cody angerliy.  
"Funny you should mention that!" laughed the girl.  
"We were just going to tell you!" chuckled the boy.  
  
"To protect the world from devestation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To exten our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or perpare to fight!"  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
  
"...uh, so what are you saying?" asked Davis.  
"What we're saying is if you don't hand over your rare Pokemon right now it might start to get messy!" hissed Jessie angerly.  
"If you're talking about us, you can just forget it!" shouted back Wormmon.  
"Yeah! We're not Pokemon!" yelled Armadillomon.  
"And even if we were, they would never give us up!" shouted Patamon.  
"Fine. If ya won't come, we'll just have to take ya da hard way!" hissed Meowth. With that said, the 3 Rockets landed the ballon and jumped out. The boy was the first to pull out his pokeball and throw it.  
"I choose you,... Victreebel!" yelled James as the stange yellow and green spotted leaf Pokemon. The Pokemon didn't attack the Digimon or the Digidestined, instead, it attacked James!  
"Why are you always doing this to me when I need you!?!" whined James trying to pry the Victreebel off his head. Jessie sighed at her partner's silliness and turned towards the kids.  
"I guess I'll have to save us. I choose you,... Lickitung!" Jessie yelled throwing her pokeball in front of her. A strange pink Pokemon with a huge tongue appeared in front of them.  
"Alright! If it's a fight you want," said Davis taking out his D-3, "then it's a fight you'll get! Ready Veemon?"  
"Ready Davis!" answered Veemon.  
"Let's regular Digivolve this time." said Cody.  
"I'm good with that plan!" shouted Yolie bringing out her Digivice.  
"I'll just help out at the side lines if anything gets a little too messy." said Palmon.  
"I don't think we'll need ultimate Digimon so I'll just Armor Digivolve, alright?" suggested Gatomon.  
"Sounds okay to me." said Kari.  
"Enough talk, let's show them what we're made of!" yelled T.K.  
"Yeah! So they'll have to stop calling us Pokemon!" agreed Patamon.  
"Alright! Digivolve Wormmon!" yelled Ken.  
"Veemon digivolve to... EXVEEMON!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... ANKYLAMON!"  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... AQUILAMON!"  
"Patamon digivolve to... ANGEMON!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!"  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to... NEFERTIMON! The angel of Light!"  
"That's something you don't see everyday...." said James under his breath.  
"You said a mouth full...." agreed Jessie looking up at the Digimon in awe.  
"Would you two stop gawkin' and do your job?!" yelled Meowth pointing at the Digimon, "Attack already!"  
"Alright Victreebell! Use the Razor Leaf attack!" ordered James throwing the Victreebell off his head and towards the Digidestined. The Victreebel spun around quickly and many leaves flew off it. The leaves hit Ankylamon and cut him up badly.  
"Ouch! These little leaves are pretty sharp!" yelped Ankylamon.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked Stingmon raising his arm with the lazer-like stinger ready to attack, "SPIKEING STRIKE!" The stinger sunk into Victreebel's plant-like skin as it shreiked in pain and fell over unconsious.  
"Oops! I didn't mean to kill it, Ken!" said Stingmon sadly.  
"You don't have to worry. It's just knocked out. It takes a lot more blows than that to destory it." said Prof. Oak.  
"That makes me feel better."  
"Victreebell's down for the count!" said Jessie, "It looks like it's just you and me, Lickitung! Use your Lick attack!" Lickitung streched out it's long tongue and licked Nefertimon right on the face.  
"Kari, I can't move!" shouted Nefertimon, "It was too gross!"  
"Oh, no! Nefertimon!" yelled Kari wrapping her arms around Nefertimon's neck.  
"It looks like someone needs to teach you some manners!" growled Exveemon, "VEE-KICK!" Exveemon kicked Lickitung so hard in the stomach, it flew backwards and hit Jessie in the head!  
"Return, Victreebell!" said James, "I choose you, Weezing!"  
"Return, Lickitung!" yelled Jessie, "I choose you, Arbok!" Both poison Pokemon looked ready to fight!  
"Okay Arbok, dig under the ground!" ordered Jessie. Arbok obeyed and tunneled into the ground. "Now, we'll have the advantage! No one can tell where Arbok will pop up next!"  
"Weezing, use your Smoke Screen attack!" shouted James and as commanded, Weezing shout out smoke from the many pores in it's skin.  
"I can't see anything!" yelled Yolie.  
"My grandpa says it's unhealthy to smoke!" coughed Cody.   
"Your grandpa was right." said James, "Weezing, Tackle that oversized excuse for a Pidgey!" Out of the fog, Weezing slamed into Aquilamon sending him spiraling!  
"Aquilamon, are you alright?" asked Angemon unsuspecting any danger of getting close to the ground.  
"Watch out Angemon!" yelled T.K. as Arbok popped out of the sand right behind Angemon. Angemon didn't react fast enough and Arbok bit into him with it's poisonous fangs!  
"Oh, James! It looks like we'll actually win this one!" cheered Jessie but her happiness was cut short when Ankylamon struck Arbok and Weezing with a Tail Hammer attack and knocked them both out!  
"It looks like..." started Jessie as her partner finished her sentance, "We spoke too soon!" The Rocket recalled their pokemon and Jessie pulled out her big bazooka!  
"It looks like we're going to have to finish this my way!" she growled angerliy pointing her bazooka at Exveemon.  
"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Palmon stretching out her vines and pulling the bazooka away from her, "POISON IVY!"  
"We need to end this!" yelled Ken, "Aquilamon, blow away all this smoke!" Aquilamon blew all the smog away with a couple flaps of his strong wings letting the Digidestined and Digimon get a clear view of their enemy.  
"Okay everyone! Attack together!" yelled Davis.  
"VEE-LAZER!"  
"BLAST RINGS!"  
"ROSETTA STONE!"  
"HAND OF FATE!"  
"TAIL HAMMER!"  
"SPIKEING STRIKE!"  
All the Digimon used their attacks on Team Rocket at the same time makeing them fly through the air!  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" yelled Jessie, James and Meowth just before they disappeared over the horizon.  
To be continued.... 


	4. Chapter 4: E-mailing Izzy

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 4: E-Mailing Izzy  
  
After the big fight with Team Rocket, the Digimon turned back to their Rookie forms. They may have won the fight but they really needed healing. Patamon had been poisoned by Arbok and the rest were still hurt from the injuries from Lickitung, Victreebell and Weezing.  
"I think he'll be alright." said Prof. Oak giving Patamon a shot for the poison.  
"Ouch!" squeaked little Patamon, "That really hurt!"  
"Now all you need is a little rest." said Prof. Oak ignoring all of Patamon's whining and picked him up and taking her into the room Mimi was sleeping in. He set Patamon down in the bed with Mimi as Patamon began to doze off, "I'm sure your friend won't mind you keeping warm with her."  
"Goodnight...." wispered Patamon closing his eyes.  
"Now, who's next?" asked Prof. Oak turning to the other Digimon, "How about Gatomon?"  
"Uh, Professor, while you're taking care of our Digimon can we make a phone call?" asked Yolie.  
"Of course. It's a video-phone in the living room." answered Prof. Oak rubbing the Paralaze heal on Gatomon.  
"Thank you!" said Kari as the Digidestined left the room.  
"Who are you going to call?" asked Davis.  
"I'm going to call Izzy and see if he has any idea on how and why we got here." said Yolie picking up the reciever, "This is a weird phone." Yolie dialed in Izzy's phone number but she got a machine instead of a person.  
"We're sorry. The number you have dialed does not exist. Please hang-up and redial the number." said the machine.  
"Huh?" asked Yolie.  
"What's wrong?" asked Cody.  
"I got some kind of answering machine that said Izzy's number didn't exist!" explained Yolie, "I'll try again." Yolie redialed the number but she got the same message.  
"I don't get this!" she yelled.  
"Mabey we should try Tai's number." suggested T.K. The dialed Tai's phone number but the got the same exact message! They tried all the other Digidestin's numbers but they couldn't get through to them.  
"This isn't working!" complained Davis, "Let's try something else!"  
"I know! Let's try to e-mail Izzy!" exclaimed Yolie.  
"Alright. Let's try it." agreed T.K. turning towards Ken, "It looks like we've got to use your laptop."  
"Oh! Yeah, sure." said Ken who seemed to have been in a daze. He took off his backpack and pulled out his laptop. He handed it to T.K. who took it put looked Ken in the face.  
"Are you alright?" asked T.K., " You look a little sick."  
"I'm just fine. I just need a little fresh air...." replied Ken.  
"Go on ahead. We'll e-mail Izzy." said Yolie.  
"Thanks." said Ken and he walked out the door.  
"He looks terrible. I hope he's alright." said Kari.  
"He'll be fine. Let's just try and e-mail someone." said T.K. opening up Ken's laptop, "Let's see...."  
  
**************  
  
Ken took in a deep breath of the air. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt like he was about to faint. Something was wrong with this place. Why couldn't they call Izzy? Would the e-mail work? What exactly is Team Rocket? What are Pokemon? Why were they here? What had exactly happened? Is this real or just a dream?  
"Hey!" yelled a small voice interupting his thoughts. He turned to see the same little boy that had helped them get Mimi to Prof. Oak on time, "I saw what you all did to those Rockets with your Digimon. That was impressive."  
"Oh. Thank you." replied Ken.  
"You don't look so good. Are you sick or something?" asked Jacob looking up at him, "If you are sick, you should be in bed."  
"No. I'm not sick. I... I'm just a little tired."  
"Well, if you're tired you should still be in bed."  
"I guess but I don't think I could get to sleep." said Ken looking out towards the forest.  
"You're Digimon are so cool! They're so strong too! I don't think my Onix would stand a chance against Digimon." said Jacob.  
"If our Digimon couldn't Digivolve then your Onix would win, hands down." replied Ken, "Digimon can't stay in their digivolved forms forever, unless they're at their Rookie stage. Champion, Ultimate and Mega Digimon usually can't stay that way forever and usually dedigivolve back to their Rookie, In-training or Baby stages."  
"Huh?! I'm sorry. You lost me." chuckled the little boy.  
"Oh! Sorry. I sometimes get too caught up in explaining things I accidentally leave out certin details."  
"You know what? I like you. You remind me of my brother." said Jacob smiling up at Ken, "My brother's a Pokemon trainer and gets to travle so I don't get to see him very much."  
"What makes me remind you of him?" asked Ken.  
"Because he's really smart and brave." answered Jacob, "I wouldn't have been able stand up against those Rockets, even with Onix. Onix really isn't my Pokemon, either. He's my dad's but he lets me hold on to him for my protection."  
"Why don't you have a Pokemon of your own?"  
"I'm not old enough. You have to be 10 years old to get a licence."  
"You need a licence? That's strange."  
"Well, you need a licence to train pokemon but you can just own them as pets if you aren't into training. Prof. Oak gives kids from Pallet Town their own licence and Pokedex. He'll probley explain about those things to you all later."  
"It sounds confusing, even for me." addmited Ken.  
"It confusing to everyone at first but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." said Jacob turning, "I've gotta go now. It's getting late and I didn't even tell my mom where I was going. Bye, Ken."  
"Good-bye Jacob."  
"Oh! You don't have to call me Jacob. Just call me Jake. I'll see you tomarrow." said Jacob over his shoulder as he bagan to walk away. Ken sighed as Jacob left.  
'I guess there really isn't anything else to do now but see if we can contact Izzy.' thought Ken walking back into Prof. Oak's lab. Ken approched the other 5 Digidestined huddled around the computer screen.  
"So, how's it working out?" asked Ken.  
"I think we- wait! Izzy's replying!" said T.K. typing. Ken looked closer and could see what Izzy had writen:  
  
Yes T.K. I'm here. What's up? Where are you?  
  
-Izzy  
  
T.K. mumbled to himself as he typed in his answer:  
  
Actually, I don't think you'd belive me even if I told you.  
  
-T.K.  
  
Just try me.  
  
-Izzy  
  
While we were all walking around in the Digital World we were sucked into a different world with creatures called Pokemon.  
  
-T.K.  
  
Unbelivable!  
  
-Izzy  
  
I told you you wouldn't belive it.  
  
-T.K.  
  
Well, I guess anything is possible in the Digital World. Go on! What happened? Are you all alright?  
  
-Izzy  
  
When we arrived in the Pokemon World we were all seperated but we found each other, including some dangerous Pokemon named Beedrill, giant bees with 3 stingers! We all made it out alright except for Mimi who was stung by one of them. We got some help from a Professor who lives here. The only difference with the Pokemon World and the Digital World, I think, is that people live in the Pokemon World.  
  
-T.K.  
  
Is Mimi alright? It sounds dangerous. What exactly is the Professor doing there?  
  
-Izzy  
  
Mimi's fine. Prof.Oak gave her some antidote. Pokemon sound dagerous but some aren't that bad. A kid had some giant rock snake pokemon that's called Onix. It helped us carry Mimi to Prof. Oak's lab.  
  
-T.K.  
  
What do you perpose for us to do?  
  
-Izzy  
  
I was kind of wanting you to figure that up.  
  
-T.K.  
  
I took a couple more moments before Izzy replied but he finally came up with an idea.  
  
Mabey I should round up the rest of the older Digidestined and see if we can get some information in at the Digital World. Mebey we can find the portal you travled in.  
  
-Izzy  
  
Alright. Just be careful. If anything weird happens while you all are there, just tell us.  
  
-T.K.  
  
Okay. Try not to get lost in that world and wish us luck! Good-bye!  
  
-Izzy  
  
Good luck Izzy. We'll see you later! Good-bye!  
  
-T.K.   
  
"So now, what do we do?" asked Yolie as T.K. turned off Ken's laptop and closed it.  
"I don't know. I guess we should do what Izzy says and stay here." suggested T.K.  
"I just hope they get us home as soon as possible." said Ken, "My mom will worry if I'm not home by 8:00."  
"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure they'll figure out how to get us out of here and why we're even here in the first place faster than you can say Pokemon!" said Davis.  
To be continued.... 


	5. Chapter 5: The Serch

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 5: The Serch  
  
'I'd better inform the other Digidestined and see if we can start serching.' thought Izzy as he picked up the reciver and began to dial Tai's number. The phone rang about 3 times before Tai answered the phone.  
"Hello?" yawned Tai over the phone.  
"Tai, we've got trouble. The newer Digidestined went into the Digital World and got warped to some strange new World with strange creatures called Pokemon and Mimi got stung by a big bee called a Beedrill and-"  
"Izzy! Slow down! I just woke up!" yelled Tai. Izzy sighed.  
"Tai, could you just come down to my house for a big Digidestined meeting, say, around 1:30?" asked Izzy.  
"It's 10 minutes to 1:30!" complained Tai.  
"You should really get up earlier. Tai, this is important, you need to be at my house as soon as you possible can!"  
"Alright! Alright! I'll get ready right now and come over." said Tai, "Bye. I'll see you later."  
"Mabey you should get some coffee on the way here too. Bye!" said Izzy hanging up the phone and picking it up immideatly afterwards.   
'This is going to take me forever! I wish everyone else would keep their laptops with them wherever they went, then it wouldn't be so hard to contact them all!'  
  
**************  
  
One hour later...  
  
"Tai! Everyone else is already here and you were the first one I called! What took you so long?!" yelled Izzy.  
"I had to eat breakfast, brush my hair, brush my teeth, get my coffee, and walk over here." said Tai rubbing his eyes.  
"It only takes me 20 minutes to do all that." said Joe.  
"Well, you don't have all this hair." said Tai.  
"You're right about that." agreed Joe.  
"We're not here to count the hairs on Tai's head, we're here to have a meeting about the younger digidestined." Matt broke in.  
"Alright Izzy, what's the scoup?" asked Sora as the digidestined sat down in a circle.  
"Well, it appears the younger digidestined were transported into a different world." replied Izzy.  
"Really? Was it like the time when we were first teleported to the digital world?" asked Joe.  
"I'm not real sure. They didn't give me many details." answered Izzy.  
"Do you think we'll be able to find them?" asked Matt sounding concerned.  
"I don't really think we can really do anything. We haven't been able to get to the Digital World without a D-3 so I'm thinking we should check in with Tentomon." said Izzy turing towards his computer, "It's a good thing the Digiport at least lets me communicate with Tentomon without even going to the Digital World." Izzy held up his Digivice to call Tentomon and the strangest thing happened. The Digiport opened!  
"It's open!" gasped Tai.  
"I can't believe out Digivices are now letting us in the Digital World!" said Sora.  
"Well, we'd better go before it changes it's mind and doesn't let us go." said Matt putting his Digivice towards the screen. The other digidestined did as him and were sucked into the Digital World.  
  
***************  
  
After the digidestined had found their old Digimon partners and explained to them what had happened they began to serch for any sign or clue to where, how or why the other digidestined were taken to the Pokemon World. They looked for the portal and asked friendly Digimon if they had seen any strange things going on but the answers were all the same.   
Joe and Ikkakumon travled the sea, Birdramon, Kabutarrimon, Sora, and Izzy flew by air, while Tai and Matt travled around with Greymon and Garurumon. Their Digivices didn't pick up a trace of the other digidestined but Garurumon was able to find the bag of cookies that Yolie had dropped before they had left the Digital World. They looked for hours stopping only to get a drink of water or to have a rest.  
Now, the sun had almost set and all the digidestined met at the beach where Agumon had first Digivolved to Greymon and taught a Shellmon a lesson he'll never forget. All the Digimon dedigivolved back into their Rookie forms while the digidestined talked.  
"Did anyone have any luck?" asked Izzy.  
"We found this." said Matt holding out a bag of home made chocolate cookies, "It seems to have been handled by Veemon."  
"Yeah. I could already tell it was Veemon's by the way it smelled." said Gabumon.  
"What I don't understand is why it's still full." said Tai, "Davis says Veemon eats 3 times as much as he does and that's a lot."  
"I belive that." agreed Sora, "It's not like Veemon, or any Digimon for that matter, to just give up free food."  
"It also bothers me to hear that no other Digimon has seen them or any kind of warp around. " said Izzy.  
"Yeah. Me and Joe even stopped a Digitomamon's Diner and we didn't see them there either." added Gomamon.  
"This isn't good. It's already dark and we don't know where the other digidestined are." said Matt looking up at the dark, now star filled, sky.  
"I guess we're going to have to try again tomarrow." suggested Joe.  
"But what will our parents think when they don't come home?" asked Sora.  
"I'm not going to explaine anything to Davis' family. June will know I'll be lying and I'll have to go on another date with her." said Matt.  
"I don't think we should worry about that right now." said Agumon wrapping his arms around himself, "It's getting real cold. You all should get home."  
"You're right. It is very cold tonight." agreed Biomon.  
"I don't get it. It's never this windy and cold unless your in the mountians." said Tentomon, "This isn't natural."  
"He's right." said Izzy trying to keep the sand from blowing into his eyes, "This weather is out of controll!" The wind continued to blow as the oceans waves began to lap up against the beach quickly.  
"Is it a hurricane?" asked Matt.  
"I don't know!" yelled Izzy, "I've never heard of a hurricane developing so fast!"  
"There's never been a hurricane at this beach!" yelled Gomamon over the sound of the waves.  
"We'd better find some shelter!" shouted Sora.  
"Too late!" yelled Tai pointing at the ocean. A giant tidal wave rose up out of the ocean and washed over all the digidestined and their Digimon draging them all out to the sea.  
"Everyone, try to stay above the water!" choked out Izzy.  
"I can't! What is this? A WHIRLPOOL!?!?" yelled Gabumon, "There's never been a whirlpool here!"  
"Try to stay away from it!" yelled Gomamon trying to pull Joe away from the whirlpool but without success.  
"Sora! Try to stay away from it!" shouted Biomon.  
"I'm trying!" choked Sora but she was pulled under.  
"We're not gonna make it!" shouted Matt before he was pulled under.  
"Oh, no! Ma-" started Gabumon but he draged under the waves. All the other digidestined and their Digimon were draged under not much longer after that and fell unconsious.  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile, far away in a strange underwater base....  
  
"You failures! You fools couldn't even steal Pokemon from a 2 year old with a blind fold on!" yelled an angery dark man.  
"B-but there were kids with strange creatures c-called Digimon there!" shuttered Meowth.  
"I don't care if they had armed police men there! You didn't even manage to steal one of the Pokemon! Not one out of mabey five millon!" shouted Giovanni, "You're all pithetic! I should fire you all!"  
"We'll get you a Pokemon boss! We promise!" squeaked out James.  
"For your sakes you'd better! Now get out of my site!"  
"Yes, sir!" shouted back Jessie, James and Meowth as they ran out of the door.  
"Someday, those three will drive me to insanity." said Giovanni under his breath and leaned back into his chair, "...If they live that long."  
To be continued.... 


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 6: Midnight  
  
Mimi sat up in her bed and looked around in the dark. Patamon was in her arms but she didn't know how he had gotten there.  
'Where am I?' Mimi thought slowly getting out of bed to take a look around. She held Patamon in her arms while she walked out the door and down the hall. As she passed a couple doors she saw one slightly opened. She took a look inside and saw all her friends asleep on cotts Prof. Oak had lent to them.(the rest of the digidestined were too worried about Mimi and Patamon to really do anything more) Mimi walked in and noticed Ken was tossing and turning in his bed.  
"Hey, Ken! Are you okay?" asked Mimi, her voice only a wisper. Ken continued to toss and turn.  
"Ken, are you okay? Ken!" said Mimi reaching out to shake him but he woke up first! Ken sat up stock straight, startling Mimi so much she screamed and threw Patamon up in to the air, waking him up. The scream startled all the digidestined and their Digimon, waking all of them up while Patamon landed on Ken's head making him scream until Prof. Oak finally got to the room and flipped on the light switch.  
"Is everyone all right?" asked Prof. Oak.  
"I think so." said Kari, "Are you alright Mimi? How about you and Patamon, Ken?"  
"I-I think we're alright. You just surprised me." replied Ken.  
"Oh, why did you wake me up? I was having a nice dream." yawned Patamon who didn't seem very mad, just tired. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.  
"Well, at least I know the antidote is working on him." said Prof. Oak, "That antidote is supposed to make you sleepy."  
"That's good." said T.K.  
"What happened to Patamon?" asked Mimi, "Did he get stung by one of those big bees too?"  
"No. He got poisoned by a snake Pokemon." answered Kari.  
"I'm glad all of you are alright. I would stay up with you and help you explain things to your friend but I'm expecting company and I need to get some sleep." said Prof. Oak.  
"That's alright. Goodnight Professor." said Gatomon as Prof. Oak left the room, "Mimi, would you like us to explain what has been happening while you've been asleep?"   
"Yes. I would like that very much." said Mimi.  
"Well, sit down. This might take a while." sighed Yolie, "This is what happened...."  
  
***************  
  
Somewhere in the Varidian Forest...  
  
Matt woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He felt so limp and numb. Something had nudged him awake and was still poking him in the side.  
"Just 5 more minutes, dad!" complained Matt trying to roll over but he couldn't seem to do it. The poking never quit and was now starting to bother him.  
"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" yawned Matt finally opening his eyes. Matt tried to walk but nothing seemed to be underneath him. He looked down at his feet and gave a small yelp. He hadn't expected to see a 15 foot drop below him! Matt looked around him and noticed he was stuck in a tree and so were the other digidestined! Sora was streched over two branches, Tai was halfway sticking out a hole in the side of the tree, Izzy's arms were wrapped around two branches with his feet dangling down, and Joe had his arms and legs wrapped around a thick branch and hanging upside down! Matt himself was only being held up by a thin branch that seemed to have caught onto the back of his shirt collar. Matt thought of moving but the thought of falling 15 feet to the ground wasn't too appealing.  
"Hey! Tai! Sora! Joe! Izzy! Wake up!" yelled Matt as loud as he could.  
"Huh? What?" said Joe opening his eyes.  
"Joe! Whatever you do, don't let go!" yelled Matt.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Joe yawning.   
"Joe, look around you but do NOT let go!" shouted Matt. Joe looked around and finally noticed his situation and gave out a yell.  
"Tai! Tai!" yelled Joe, "Wake up! Sora! Izzy! WAKE UP!" Slowly Sora, Izzy and Tai woke up and began to think of ways to get down without having anyone fall.  
"I have an idea! Hey! Biomon, where are you?" asked Sora looking around, "What happened to the Digimon?"  
"Sora's right. None of the Digimon seem to be here." said Izzy.  
"Oh no! What if something happened to them?" said Joe begining to panic.  
"Try not to freak out! It looks like you, Tai and Sora are the only ones who can get off the tree without falling." said Matt trying to get Joe to calm down, "Why don't you 3 climb down and send someone up to get me and Izzy?"  
"I don't think I could get down without falling." squeaked out Joe.  
"You're going to have to try." said Izzy, "My arms are so numb I don't think I'd be able to pull myself up."  
"Alright. Me and Tai will try to get you all down." said Sora.  
"Just try to hang on." said Tai as he climbed out of the hole of the tree and onto a nearby tree branch. Crack!   
"Tai! Be careful on who's branch you're stepping on!" scoulded Matt as his branch bagan to crack under the weight of both Tai and himself.  
"Hey! Look on the bright side! If the branch does brake, at least we'll be on the ground." joked Tai climbing onto another branch.  
"Ha ha! Now will you please get us down!" said Matt feeling a little annoyed.  
"Don't worry. We'll have you all down in a few seconds." said Sora pulling Izzy up onto one of the branches that he had been caught by.  
"I hope it isn't by falling." gulped Joe grasping the branch tightly, "Memo to self: Stay away from trees!"  
  
***************  
  
'I can make it! I just have to move my arms faster... wait! I don't have my arms anymore!' thought Koromon to himself as he tried to make it to the surface of the water by paddling with his ears, 'I can do this! I can do this! Just a little further!' Splash! Koromon made it to the surface and was breathing faster and harder than he had ever breathed before.  
"Are you okay, Koromon?" asked Tsunomon who floated on next to him on the surface.  
"Yeah, I think so." panted Koromon looking around him. They were no longer in the ocean near the beach, they were in some kind of pond in a forest, "Where are we?"  
"We're not quite sure." said Motimon who sat next to the pond but was still soaking wet. Yokomon sat next to him while Bukamon swam around happily.  
"Are we still in the Digital World?" asked Koromon.  
"We don't know," said Bukamon, "but I like it!"  
"I can't find Sora or any of the other digidestined." mumbled Yokomon sadly, "Do you think they made it?"  
"I'm sure they're just fine." said Tsunomon calmly as he floated over near the shore of the pond, "They probley just went out looking for us."  
"I hope I find Tai." said Koromon also trying his best to get to the shore.  
"You all shouldn't worry. Izzy would never leave me and the other digidestined wouldn't leave you either. Let's all just go out and try to find them." suggested Motimon. All the Digimon agreed on that plan and set off to find their human partners.  
'I wish Sora was here. Then I wouldn't feel so afraid that something might have happened to her.' thought Yokomon hopping along next to Bukamon, 'I hope she's alright.'  
  
***************  
  
"Jessie, what are you looking for?" asked James as he watched his partner diging around in her cloths chest and throwing things aside.  
"A camera." stated Jessie.  
"What's the camera for?" asked Meowth.  
"It was obvious that the boss didn't belive us when we said we had seen Digimon so I figure we could get a couple pictures of them to show him what we saw." answered Jessie.  
"Oh. How are we going to get the pictures?" asked James, "Don't you think those twerps will ask us why we're taking pictures of their little animals?"  
"You'll see." was all Jessie answered as she pulled out a little camera out of her chest.  
'Good. It's not broken.' thought Jessie with a small cackle, 'Now, we'll show the boss how truthful and important we are for Team Rocket.'  
To be continued.... 


	7. Chapter 7: Together Again

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 7: Together Again  
  
"So that's why I found Patamon asleep in my arms!" exclaimed Mimi begining to understand what had happened after Yolie had explained a few things.  
"Exactly!" said Davis.  
"It's starting to make sense now!" said Mimi happily.  
"That's good! I'm happy you're alright Mimi." said Palmon.  
"Thanks to Prof. Oak." said T.K.  
"And Jacob." added Ken.  
"Yeah. It sure was nice of him to let us ride on his Onix." said Kari. Yolie was about to continued telling Mimi about trying to call and e-mail Izzy to tell him about what happened to them when Cody noticed something. Cody held up his D-3 and saw five extra tiny dots.  
"Hey, look! I think there are other digidestined around here!" said Cody holding out his Digivice for everyone to see.  
"Yeah. Mabey there are digidestined here after all!" shouted Davis.  
"Why don't we go look for them?" suggested Wormmon.  
"It's really late but,... I think we should still go and find out who they are." said Gatomon, "No one should be out this late. They'll be in real trouble if they make the Beedrill mad, too."  
"Gatomon's right. They could be in big trouble." said Armadillomon.  
"Do you think Prof. Oak will get mad if we sneak out this late at night?" asked Cody, "And what if we get caught by some Beedrill?"  
"I'm not sure but that's a chance we'll have to take." said Hawkmon.  
"Then it's settled then!" said Davis, "We'll all go out and find those other digidestined then come back and tell Prof. Oak where we were."  
"I just hope we don't regret this." said Yolie as they all got out of their beds and began to walk out the door.  
  
***************  
  
Crash! "Thanks for breaking my fall Joe."  
"You're welcome Matt but next time, please don't fall on me!" complained Joe as Matt climbed off his back.  
"It wasn't my fault that Tai dropped me!" chuckled Matt while helping Joe up.  
"Sorry, Matt." appologized Tai, "I didn't mean to."  
"Yeah. Whatever Tai." said Matt, rolling his eyes.  
"Come on guys!" said Sora, "Sometimes you all act like children."  
"I think we need to find the Digimon before we do anything else." said Izzy.  
"Do you have any idea where they might be?" asked Tai.  
"Not really. Our Digivices would have picked up a destress signal if they were in trouble." replied Izzy taking out his Digivice, "Wait a minute! I think I see some other digidestined!"  
"Really?" asked Joe taking out his Digivice and looking at it's small screen.  
"Yeah! There are seven other little dots coming straight towards the five of us!" exclaimed Tai.  
"Mabey it's the other digidestined!" shouted Matt.  
"There's only one way to find out." said Sora smiling.  
"Alright! Let's go!" yelled Tai and they began to walk towards the other dots of light.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey! I see something!" reported Motimon pointing straight ahead of them, "I think... yes! It is! It's Gatomon!" It was true. About a hundred yards away from them stood Gotomon with the rest of the younger digidestined, their Digimon with Mimi and Palmon!  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Bukamon, "I see her too!"  
"It's a good thing every cat's eyes reflect light in the dark." said Koromon.  
"How do you know that every cat's eyes do that, Koromon?" asked Tsunomon as they began to speed up.  
"Meeko's eye's glow like that in the dark like that, too." answered Koromon.  
"Hey! Gatomon! Over here!" yelled Yokomon.  
"Hey, look!" shouted Gatomon pointing with one gloved paw, "It's all the other digidestin's Digimon!"  
"Really?" asked Mimi looking towards them, "Yes! It's them!"  
"Hey everyone! How'd you get here?" asked Davis as the Digimon hopped up to them.  
"We went down a whirlpool." answered Tsunomon.  
"Yeah. So where's Joe?" asked Bukamon looking around. But he couldn't see Joe anywhere.  
"He might be right there." said Yolie holding out her D-3 for the Digimon to see.  
"Oh...." said Bukamon looking sad.  
"What's wrong, Bukamon?" asked Kari knealing down next to him.  
"What if Joe got hurt and I wasn't there to protect him?"  
"I'm sure Joe is just fine, Bukamon." answered Kari smiling, "Don't worry. If he is there, I'm sure he won't be hurt. All the other digidestined are together, aren't they?"  
"Yes." replied Bukamon.  
"Then you have nothing to worry about." said Kari, "Joe seems to be the most responsible one and the other digidestined wouldn't let anything hurt Joe."  
"Thanks Kari. That makes me feel better." said Bukamon smiling.  
"I just wish Sora would get here soon." said Yokomon.  
"Then what are we waitin' for?" asked Veemon, "Let's go find 'em!"  
  
***************  
  
"They aren't too much further...." said Izzy looking down at his Digivice.  
"Hey! Look! I see them up ahead!" shouted Joe happily.  
"I think I see Yokomon!" said Sora.  
"Yeah! I see Koromon and Tsunomon too!" yelled Tai.  
"And so is Motimon and Bukamon." said Matt, "I think I also see Patamon and T.K!"  
"And Kari and Gatomon!" shouted Izzy.  
"Everyone's here! It looks like we're all together again!" said Sora happily, "Yokomon! I'm over here!"  
"Sora! Oh, Sora!" yelled Yokomon hopping up to her as fast as she could and jumping into Sora's arms.  
"Tai! It's me Tai!" yelled Koromon jumping into Tai's arms.  
"Koromon!" said Tai, "You found us!"  
"Joe!" shouted Bukamon floationg towards his partner.  
"You're a site for sore eyes, Bukamon." said Joe.  
"Matt! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you drowned!" yelled Tsunomon.  
"Nope. I'm fine." replied Matt.  
"Oh, Izzy!" said Motimon, "I thought something happened to you."  
"No. We're all here and in one piece." said Izzy picking up Motimon.  
"So, since you all are here I'm guessing we're in the Pokemon World." said Tai turning towards the other digidestined.  
"Yeah. We saw you on our D-3s and came looking for you." said Kari.  
"That was a smart idea." said Motimon.  
"Yes, thank you for finding us." said Tsunomon.  
"You can thank Cody. He's the one that noticed you on the D-3." said Hawkmon.  
"Thank you, Cody." said Tai.  
"You're welcome." said Cody.  
"Hey, look! The sun is coming up!" shouted Mimi pointing towards the east. They could see the sun peeking up over the tops of the trees of the Varidian Forest with it's brilliant rays of gold and orange.  
"I guess we better get back to Prof. Oak before we run into any Beedrill." suggested Palmon.  
"Yeah. Let's get going." said Armadillomon as they all began to walk towards the lab, "I hope Prof. Oak will be making breakfast once we get back."  
"Not so fast!" yelled a women's voice from behind them.  
"Oh, no." groaned Ken.  
"It's them again." complained Wormmon as they turned around. Behind the Digidestined stood Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket.  
"Who are these people?" asked Tai.  
"You're worst nightmare!" chuckled James.  
"And dis time ya won't get away!" laughted Meowth.  
To be continued.... 


	8. Chapter 8: The Mondo Rocket

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 8: The Mondo Rocket  
  
  
"Okay! Let's show these guys what we're really made of!" shouted Davis, "DIGI-ARMOR ENER-"  
"WAIT!!!!" yelled all three rockets at the same time.  
"What is it?" asked Kari.  
"We haven't said the motto!" said James, "Team Rocket has to say the motto or it just doesn't feel right."  
"Well, hurry up!" yelled Veemon.  
  
"To protect the world from devestation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or perpare to fight!"  
"Meowth! Dat's right!"  
  
"Palmon, weren't these guys you were talking about?" asked Mimi.  
"Yes. They're the ones who poisoned Patamon." replied Palmon.  
"Poisoned Patamon?!" yelled Matt looking over at his brother.  
"Yes. They have Pokemon that can poison your Digimon if you aren't careful." warned T.K. cradeling the sleeping Patamon.  
"It's true that we have Poison type Pokemon so you'd better watch out!" said Jessie about to throw her pokeball when a teenage boy around the age of 14 came driving up in a big jeep with a large red R on it's side. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a Team Rocket uniform that looked just like James'.  
"Jessie sempai." said the boy.  
"Yes, Mondo-chan?" asked Jessie slowly pulling her are back.  
"I want to fight them! Please! Can I, sempai?" asked Mondo.  
"Oh, I don't know." said Jessie, "This is very important."  
"Oh! Please! Please! Pretty please!" begged Mondo. Jessie sighed.  
"Oh, alright." said Jessie, "That will give me more time to take pictures, anyway."  
"Thank you!" said Mondo happily. He spun around towards the digidestined and the Digimon and smiled, "Okay, who's first?" The digidestined looked at each other, perplexed. This kid was actually going to fight them and he didn't seem to have 1 ounce of fear in him.  
"Do you have a driving permit?" asked Joe.  
"Is anyone gonna fight me or are all of you chicken?" asked Mondo ignoring Joe's question.  
"I'm no chicken!" yelled Davis angerily, "Come on, Veemon!"  
"Veemon digivolve to... EXVEEMON!" shouted Veemon as he digivolved. Jessie pulled out her camera and took 2 pictures of Exveemon before Mondo threw his pokeball.  
"I choose you, DITTO!" yelled Mondo throwing his pokeball. A small pink blob with two small black eyes and a squiggly line for a mouth appeared.  
"That's you Pokemon?" asked Davis laughing, "It looks like a Baby Digimon!"  
"You don't even know what Ditto was named for. Ditto, Transform!" said Mondo pointing at Exveemon. Ditto began to glow and take on Exveemon's shape.  
"Davis, what is it doing?" asked Exveemon.  
"I don't know what it's doing but I know I don't like it!" yelled Davis. After a few moments Ditto had transformed completely into Exveemon making all the digidestined and Digimon gasp.  
"H-how can it do that?" asked Sora.  
"Quite easily, actually." answered Ditto in a squeaky Exveemon voice.  
"Alright, give it all you've got Ditto!" ordered Mondo.  
"Yes, Master." replied Ditto and with that, Ditto ran towards Exveemon and tried to give him a good punch ing the chest but Exveemon blocked it. Exveemon tried to hold Ditto back but Ditto was unusually strong!  
"Alright! You asked for it!" yelled Exveemon triping Ditto. Exveemon jumped up high into the air and came down with his fist towards Ditto but Ditto was faster.  
"VEE-LAZER!" yelled Ditto clasping it's arms on it's chest and throwing the lazer beam at the real Exveemon.  
"How'd it do that?!" yelled Davis as he watched his partner fall to the ground.  
"We should've thought of this earlier, Jessie." said James, "With Mondo's Ditto, we'll be able to beat those kids hands down!"  
"Keep up the good work Mondo-chan." said Jessie snapping pictures.  
"Ken! I need your help." said Davis.  
"Right. Ready, Wormmon?" asked Ken.  
"I'm ready for anything!" answered Wormmon, "Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!"  
"You wanna play two aginst one then? Fine. This should even the odds! Pokeball, GO!" yelled Mondo throwing his other pokeball. Out of the pokeball burst a tough, pokemon that looked like a bull. The pokemon had two great horns stuck out of it's head and 7 tails whipping furiously.  
"Tauros, use you Horn attack!" ordered Mondo smiling at the surprised faces of the digidestined and the Digimon.  
"I think it's time for full power." said Ken.  
"Right. Veemon, it's time to DNA digivolve!" yelled Davis holding up his   
D-3.  
"EXVEEMON..." started Exveemon.  
"STINGMON..." said Stingmon before the both of them continued at the same time, "DNA digivolve to... PAILDRAMON!" Tauros who had been running at them ready to use his Horn attack skidded to a stop and looked up in awe at the giant Paildramon.  
"Wow. Now that's a keeper!" said Jessie snapping pictures, "The boss is going to love this!"  
"Think you can fight us now?" asked Paildramon in it's two pitched voice.  
"Try not to hurt them too much." said Ken, "The last thing we need is a warrent for killing someone else's pokemon."  
"Don't worry, Ken. We'll go easy on them." replied Paildramon.  
"What are you two standin' around for? Attack dem!" ordered Meowth, "I don't think Mondo can handle dis alone!"  
"He's right, Jess. Let's show 'em how it's done, Weezing!" yelled James throwing his pokeball, "You too, Victreebel!" But Victreebel just went after James' head and not the Digimon.  
"Alright, you take the pictures Meowth. Go get 'um Arbok! Don't let 'um get away, Lickitung!" shouted Jessie then, turning to her partner said,"James, get that stupid Victreebel off your head and fight!"  
"Uh, oh. This could be trouble." said Paildramon.  
"I don't think they can do it alone." said Gatomon, "Looks like it's up to us, Hawkmon."  
"Right. Shall I, Yolie?" asked Hawkmon.  
"Yeah." answered Yolie with her D-3 in her hand.  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... AQUILAMON!" yelled Aquilamon, ready to Digivolve again, "AQUILAMON..."  
"GATOMON..."  
"DNA digivolve to... SILPHYMON!"  
"Let's go, Patamon!" shouted T.K waking Patamon up and pointing towards Armadillomon.  
"Give it all you've got Armadillomon!" said Cody.  
"Patamon digivolve to... ANGEMON!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... ANKYLAMON! ANKYLAMON..."  
"ANGEMON..."  
"DNA digivolve to... SHAKKOUMON!"  
"How can you do that?!" yelled Mondo.  
"That's not fair!" yelled James.  
"They're too big and strong!" shouted Jessie.  
"Keep it up! Da camera loves ya!" said Meowth snapping away at the giant Digimon.  
"I think we should just beat these guys and get it over with." said Paildramon.  
"We just shouldn't use all our power." said Silphymon.  
"Alright then! Let's do it!" said Shakkoumon.  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!"  
"STATIC FOURCE!"  
"KACHINA BOMB!"  
"Oh, my..." was all Mondo could say when he saw all the Pokemon go down with only 3 blows. Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, Victreebel, Ditto(who returned to his normal form) and Tauros all had been knocked out but the great Digimon.  
"Now it's your turn!" yelled Paildramon to all the rocket humans and Meowth.  
"Not if we get away first!" yelled James recalling his Pokemon and jumping in the back seat of the jeep.  
"Mondo, get us outta here!" yelled Meowth jumping in the passenger seat.  
"Don't just stand there!" yelled Jessie also recalling her pokemon, "We need to go!"  
"We'll be back!" yelled Mondo calling back Ditto and Tauros then jumping in the frount seat.  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S GETTING AWAY AGAIN!!!" shouted Jessie, James and Meowth at the same time as they drove off in Mondo's jeep.  
"Do you think we should go after them?" asked Silphymon.  
"No. Let's just get back to the lab." said Kari, "You all are still recovering from the last battle."  
"You should all still be resting, especially Tokomon." said T.K. as Shakkoumon dedigivolved into Tokomon and Tsubumon.  
"Mabey when you take us to the lab I can figure out a way for us to get home." said Izzy.  
"Come on. Let's go." said Kari picking up Salamon as they began to walk towards the lab.  
"I hope Prof. Oak will have breakfast ready. I'm starving." said Chibimon hopping up into Davis' hands.  
"You'll get as much food as you want to eat soon enough." said Yolie.  
To be continued.... 


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 9: Feelings  
  
"Did he call?" asked Mr. Ichijouji as he walked into the living room where his wife was sitting.  
"No." she replied shaking her head, "I can't imagen why he would run away again."  
"I don't think he ran away. Mabey he just spent the night at a friends house and forgot to call us." said Mr. Ichijouji.  
"That's right! Ken did say he was going over to a friends house yesterday! Mabey that's where he is." said Mrs. Ichijouji.  
"We should still call them just in case." said Mr. Ichijouji picking up the reciver off the phone, "What was his friend's phone number again?"  
"I wrote it down when he invited all his friends over for that Christmas party. Here it is! He's at Davis' house." said Mrs. Ichijouji giving her husband the piece of paper with the phone numbers on it. Mr. Ichijouji dialed in the phone number and on the first ring it was answered.  
"Hello?" said an eager voice of Mrs. Motomiya on the phone.  
"Hello. This is Mr. Ichijouji. I was wondering if my son, Ken, was over there with your son Davis?"  
"You mean your son is missing too?!" asked Mrs. Motomiya.  
"Yes. Is Davis gone?"  
"Yesterday morning he said he was going out to play with some of his friends and he never came back."  
"I think our sons are together somewhere but I don't know where they could be." said Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Do you think they could've gotten kidnapped?!"  
"I don't know. I'll call you and let you know if they show up."  
"And we'll call you and tell you if anything comes up. Oh, I hope they're okay."  
"I'm sure if they're together they'll be fine. Just call all your son's friends and ask if they went to go spend the night." said Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Alright. We will. Bye!" said Mrs. Motomiya.  
"Good-bye." said Mr. Ichijouji before handing up the phone.  
"They didn't know where Ken was?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji.  
"They didn't even know where their own son was." said Mr. Ichijouji.  
"Oh, this is terrible! Ken is gone and so is his friend. Do you think they both ran away together?"  
"I don't know. I don't see why Ken would want to run away again...." wispered Mr. Ichijouji, "I just hope they're alright."  
  
***************  
  
"Go wake your sister up." said Mrs. Inoue to her son and daughters.  
"You do it." said the sisters in usion to their brother. He sighed and walked off toward Yolie's room.  
"Hey, sis! Wake up!" shouted the brother. No reply. He knocked on the door. Still no reply. "Hey!" he yelled opening up Yolie's door and walking inside, "Yolie, wake up!" He walked over to her bed and pulled off the covers. No Yolie.  
"Yolie, where are you?" asked the brother looking around. He looked everywhere in the house where Yolie would be but he couldn't find her.  
"Mom, Yolie isn't here." said the brother.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Inoue.  
"She must be over at her friends house or something because she isn't here." answered the brother walking in the room.  
"Yolie didn't say anything about going over to a friends house." said the mother.  
"I don't remember Yolie being home at all yesterday but I remember waking up and hearing her leave the house early yesterday morning." said the first sister.  
"This is strange. Yolie doesn't usually wake up early on weekends...." said the second sister.  
"I don't like this." said the brother.  
"Mabey she just came home late and left with daddy to go to the store." suggested the first sister.  
"I think I'll call your father just in case." said Mrs. Inoue picking up the reciver.  
  
***************  
  
"Cody didn't show up for Kendo practice yesterday." said Cody's grandfather to Cody's mother.  
"Really? I thought he came home late with you last night." said Mrs. Hida.  
"No. Did he not come home?" asked Cody's grandfather.  
"Not that I remember...." said Mrs. Hida standing up. She began to walk to Cody's room. 'Mabey he just got home and went straight to bed....' She opened the door and looked inside. He wasn't in there.  
"Cody isn't here!" yelled Mrs. Hida.  
"What? Where would he be?" asked the gradfather.  
"I don't know." sobbed Cody's mother.  
"Don't cry. I'm sure Cody's just hanging out with his friends."  
"Oh, I hope so." she said wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
Little did Mrs. Hida know that 10 other families were worried about their children being gone too. All 12 of those kids are the digidestined, destined to save the Digital World from the powers of evil and darkness, so why are they in the Pokemon World?  
  
***************  
  
"So that's what you all were doing out so early." said Prof. Oak handing them all a bowl of rice and a plate of sushi.  
"Yes, sir." said Ken taking his bowl.  
"At least there's something in your world that's like ours." said Davis taking a bite of rice from his bowl.  
"Ummmm! Sushi!" said Tsubumon as Cody helped him eat his food.  
"This is pretty good." said Izzy, "Did you make it?"  
"No. My cook did." answered Prof. Oak.  
"Oh. Well, tell him thanks for us." said Kari.  
"Well, I'm expecting company later on today and my assistan is coming back from an erran he ran for me. You can all look around all you want while I work but I need you to do something for me." said Prof. Oak.  
"What's that?" asked Matt.  
"I would like to know your full names." answered Prof. Oak.  
"Why would you want that?" inquired Mimi.  
"It's a surprise." said Prof. Oak.  
"Well, I'm not sure if we should...." said Joe.  
"I'm not going to use them aginst you, I would just like to know." said Prof. Oak.  
"I think we can trust him. Let's tell him." said Davis.  
"I'll go first. I'm Taichi Kamiya. You can call me Tai." said Tai.  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi."  
"My name is Yamato Ishida but my friends call me Matt."  
"I'm Koushiro Izumi. Everyone calls me Izzy."  
"Joe Kido is my name. Pleased to meet you."  
"My name is Mimi Tachikawa."  
"Takeru Takaishi is my name but I perfur T.K."  
"My name is Hikari Kamiya but I like people to call me Kari."  
"I'm Daisuke Motomiya but everyone calls me Davis."  
"Everyone calls me Cody but my real name is Iori Hida."  
"Miyako Inoue is my name though I like everyone to call me Yolie."  
"And I'm Ken Ichijouji. Just plain Ken Ichijouji."  
"Alright. That's all I needed to know. Thank you very much." said Prof. Oak but he continued to look at Matt and T.K., "You both look a lot alike. Are you cousins?"  
"No, we're half brothers." answered Matt.  
"Matt went with my dad and I'm still with my mom." explained T.K.  
"Everyone seems to be devorcing now'a days, don't they?" said a voice from behind them making all the digidestined and their Digimon jump. They all spun around and saw a boy about the age of 11 or 12 with spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a purple shirt, blue jeans, strange brown and black boots and a weird looking pendent that hung around his neck.  
"Since you're all introducing eachother, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Gary Oak. Pleased to meet ya." said the boy sitting down on a couch.  
"Are you related to the Professor?" asked Sora.  
"He's my grandson. Gary, while you're here could you show them around while I get some work done?" asked Prof. Oak.  
"No problem, grandpa." answered Gary and his grandfather left. Gary's eyes trailed around the room and came to rest on the Digimon, "So are these your first Pokemon?"  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE ARE NOT POKEMON!" screamed all the Digimon, "WE'RE DIGIMON! DIGITAL MONSTERS!"  
"Alright! Geeze! You don't have to yell!" said Gary.  
"Sorry about that." apoligized Joe, "They don't like being called Pokemon."  
"It's alright. No hard feelings." said Gary.  
"Why did you say 'everyone seems to be devorcing now'a days'?" asked T.K.  
"Well, my parents devorced and so have a lot of Pokemon trainers I've fought." replied Gary, "It just seems to be happening a lot more then I used to."  
"Yeah,... well, how about that tour you said you'd take us on?" asked Matt, "Come on! Let's go!"  
"Souldn't we be figureing out a way to get home first and then look around?" asked Izzy.  
"Sounds good to me." said Ken, "My parents are going to think I ran away again and I hate to see them upset."  
"Alright. Does anyone have a plan?" asked Tai.  
"Wait! Where do you live? Saffron City? Some place in Jhoto?" asked Gary.  
"Actually, we live in a completely different world then you do." replied Cody.  
"Wha...?" was all Gary could say. He didn't understand. A different world? Are they crazy?  
"Just sit back, relax, and have some rice," sighed Yolie giving him a bowl of rice, "because this is going to take a while to explaine."  
To be continued.... 


	10. Chapter 10: Rivals

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 10: Rivals  
  
After a couple hours of explaining what a Digimon is, what a digidestined is, what makes you a digidestined and all the other things about the Digital World to Gary, he finally seemed to understand, most of it anyway.  
"So, every Digimon can digivolve to Ultimate but only a few can get to Mega?" asked Gary.  
"Yes! You're starting to get it!" said Tsunomon happily.  
"I hope he is." said Palmon, "It's boring hearing the same story over and over again."  
Ding Dong!  
"What's that?" asked Salamon.  
"That's just the door bell." said Gary calmly, "I bet that's Ash Ketchum and his little friends, late as usual." The Digidestined, Digimon and Gary watched Prof. Oak pass by their door and walked over and opened the front door.  
"Come on in." said Prof. Oak to 4 figures as they entered the house. One of the figures looked like it had something resting on it's shoulder.  
"Everyone," said Prof. Oak turning towards the Digidestined, "This is Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey and Pikachu. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Pikachu, these are the Digidestined and their Digimon." The 5 others looked at the Digidestined and the Digimon with blank expressions.  
"Uh,... exactly what happened while I was gone?" asked Tracey, "I was only gone for a day."  
"I'll let the Digidestined explain that." said Prof. Oak leaving the room, "I still have work to finish."  
The first one to react to all the Digidestined was Brock. He ran straight up to Mimi and Sora and said, "Hi! My names Brock and I couldn't help but wonder what you two beautiful girls were doing here in a place like this?"  
"We landed in the Pokemon World after a big storm." piped up Mimi.  
"And we're not quite sure why." added Sora.  
"I think I know why...." said Brock but he was hit in the back of the head and was dragged off by Misty, "And you have nothing to do with it!"  
"What exactly is a Digimon?" asked Ash, "Is it a new type of Pokemon."  
"Alright! That's the last straw! I won't have anyone else call me a Pokemon!" yelled Chibimon trying to jump at Ash but Davis caught him before he could get too far.  
"Settle down, Chibimon." said Davis, "If it didn't hurt you, you don't need to fight him."  
"What exactly would something like that thing be able to do to us anyway?" asked Ash.  
"You'd be surprised!" growled Davis starting to get angery, "Mabey I should let Chibimon teach you a lesson."  
"So, you want to fight me?" asked Ash pulling a Pokeball from his pocket.  
"Davis, you'd better not." said Izzy.  
"What? Why shouldn't I?" demanded Davis.  
"Chibimon just had a fight with Team Rocket. He's not ready to fight, especially in the form he's in now." asnwer Izzy, "If Chibimon was in his Rookie form, he would probley be ready to fight."  
"He probley wouldn't be able to win anyway." said Ash hotly.  
"Oh, come on Ash." said Misty, "You wouldn't know."  
"Misty's right. I've never heard of a Digimon. They could be extreamly powerful." agreed Brock.  
"You'll never know until you see them in action." pointed out Tracey.  
"I bet the Digimon would beat Ash, hands down." laughed Gary.  
"How much are you willing to bet?" asked Ash.  
"How much money do you have?" asked Gary smirking.  
"Why I oughtta-" growled Ash trying to get to Gary but Brock held him back.  
"Come on, Ash!" yelled Brock, "This isn't the way to handle this."  
"Pika pi!" begged Pikachu trying to get Ash to calm down.  
"So, I'm guessing you two haven't always been the best of friends." said Tai looking back and forth from Ash to Gary.  
"Are you kidding? Ash and Gary have been rivals since day one of their Pokemon journeys." said Misty.  
"Rivals? Pokemon journeys?" asked Mimi a bit confused.  
"Every kid, once they reach their 10th birthday, are assigned a licence and are able to train their own Pokemon. Then they're allowed to go around and travel the world." said Ken.  
"How do you know that?" asked Davis.  
"Jacob told me." replied Ken, "He said his brother got to go around the world collecting Pokemon and training them but he has to stay home because he's not old enough."   
"So, they go around the world just to fight each other?" asked Cody.  
"Well, some of the Pokemon trainers do." said Brock, "Others, like me, want to be breeders."  
"And some like to be doctors." added Misty.  
"And some just want to be trainers." said Tracey.  
"So, you don't have to fight with them?" asked Kari.  
"Of course not!" said Misty pulling her bag out in front of her and unzipping it, "I don't fight with this one because it's just a baby. Pokemon can be more than just your defenders, they can be your friends." Misty reached into her back pack and pulled out an egg shaped Pokemon.  
"Come on! Wake up." cooed Misty as the baby Pokemon yawned. It opened it's eyes and looked at her for a moment before it cherped out it's name happily. Misty put it down on the table where it sat down and smiled at the Digimon and Digidestined. All it cared about was that it had new friends to play with.  
"Awww! It's so cute!" said Mimi.  
"It's name is Togepi." said Misty.  
"Hello, little one." said Motimon climbing up on the table and walking up to Togepi, "My name is Motimon."  
"Toge piiiii!" trilled Togepi happily. While this was all happening, Ash and Gary were still going at it. Ash was saying he could beat any one of the Digimon and Gary was saying he'd lose with one hit.  
"Calm down!" shouted Tracey, "Why don't we see which is stronger instead of argue over it?"  
"What are you getting at?" asked Gary.  
"Ash seems to think that Pokemon are stronger than Digimon but you are saying than it really just depends on how good they are at battles." said Tracey, "I think we should all go outside and have a battle with the Digimon against the Pokemon to see who's stronger."  
"No!" yelled Cody breaking in, "We're Digidestined and we only fight to save the Digimon World from things that are evil and are of the power of darkness. We have reasons to fight, we don't just do it for the fun of it."  
"Cody's right." agreed T.K. stepping in, "We won't fight you just to see which one is strongest. That's not what we're here for."  
"Well, I think we should fight." said Tai making all the other Digidestined gasp.  
"What are you talking about, Tai?" asked Sora.  
"I think we should fight so they understand what it's like to fight a Digimon." said Tai, "I don't like the idea of getting our Digimon hurt but if they want to experince what it's like, we should do it."  
"I still don't understand." said Yolie.  
"I think what Tai is trying to say is that we'll fight to show them the real differences between Pokemon and Digimon." said Izzy.  
"Well, I'm up for it!" said Koromon.  
"But we have an uneven amount of fighters." pointed out Matt, "The Pokemon people need one more person seeing as the younger Digidestined's Digimon can't battle."  
"I won't battle!" said Mimi, "I'll stay out of the way and look after Misty's Togepi, if that's alright with you, Misty."   
"Of course it is." said Misty.  
"We have our 5 against 5 then." said Ash, "Now, let the battle begin!"  
To be continued.... 


	11. Chapter 11: The First Rounds

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 11: The First Rounds  
  
"Alright! Everyone has been matched up with an opponent! The first fight: Ash will be using Pikachu agains Izzy's Motimon. No time limit! Let the battle begin." yelled Brock who stood on the side lines while Ash and Izzy took their positions on the battlefield. Motimon stood by Izzy and Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder.  
"Are you ready?" asked Izzy.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Just promise not to cry when you lose." teased Ash.  
"Just ignore him, Izzy. I'll show him the true power of Motimon!" said Motimon walking up into the battle field.  
'This is too easy.' thought Ash turning to Pikachu, "Alright Pikachu! Go!" Pikachu ran out to meet Motimon but Motimon was ready. He jumped up into the air and sucked in all the air he could, making his body puff out like a ballon. He then threw a big Bubble Blow at Pikachu but Pikachu easily evaded the attack.  
"Pikachu, use the Thunder Shock!" ordered Ash.  
"PI-KA-CHUUUU!" yelled Pikachu throwing his Thunder Shock at Motimon. Motimon was hit by the attack and fell to the ground.  
"Motimon, are you okay?" asked Izzy worried but Motimon shook off the attack and stood up saying, "I'm fine, Izzy."  
"It looks like you need to Digivolve. Do it now!" shouted Izzy holding out his beeping Digivice.  
"Motimon digivolve to... TENTOMON!"  
"How'd it do that?!" yelled Ash amazed at the digivolved Digimon.  
"It evolved...." wispered Misty.  
"Pi chuuu...." wispered Pikachu in awe.  
"Let's see how much you like getting shocked! SUPER SHOCKER!" yelled Tentomon throwing the electric attack at Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, use the Agility and dodge that attack!" ordered Ash. To Ash's words Pikachu began to run, and easily evaded the attack but he kept running, faster and faster!  
"What it doing?" asked Izzy.  
"It's Pikachu's Agility. It makes Pikachu faster than it was before." explained Misty.  
"But that's physicly impossible!" shouted Izzy who was now worried, 'I might not be able to win this one after all. And what about Tentomon, he's going to get hurt....'  
"Now, use the Thuder Bolt!" yelled Ash. Pikachu charged up his cheeks and threw a super charged Thuder Bolt hitting Tentomon straight on because Tentomon wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The shock sent Tentomon flying back but he fell short a few feet ahead of Izzy. Izzy ran to his partner and picked him up, "Are you alright, Tentomon?"  
"Izzy, I can beat him if I just Digivolve." said Tentomon weakly.  
"No. You aren't going to fight anymore." said Izzy insistantly.  
"Izzy, I'm not going to give up. I need to do this! I want to win. Let's try one more time." said Tentomon.  
"Alright. It looks like it's time for you to Digivolve." said Izzy pulling out his digivice and smiling. Tentomon flew out of Izzy hands and up high into the sky.  
"Now that's what I like to hear. Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERRIMON!" yelled Tentomon as he digivolve.  
"It evolved again?!?!" yelled Ash looking up at Tentomon new and intimidating form.  
"PIKA PI!!!!" shouted Pikachu terrified.  
"Try this one on for size!" shouted Kabuterrimon, "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterrimon threw the biggest electric shock he could muster at Pikachu and this time, Pikachu didn't have time to react. Pikachu was hit by the blast and sent back many feet and fell to the ground, unconsious.  
"Oh, no! Pikachu!" shouted Ash running out and picking up his small Pokemon partner.  
"Pikachu is unable to battle, Motimon wins this round." said Brock raising his arm towards Kabuterrimon who dedigivolved back into Motimon.  
"I did it, Izzy!" cried Motimon excitedly as he fell down into Izzy's arms.  
"You sure did, buddy." said Izzy to Motimon.  
"Time for the second battle. Joe vs. Misty. No time limit! Let the battle begin!" shouted Brock as Joe and Misty took their places on the field."  
"Get ready, Bukamon." said Joe as Bukamon floated a few feet out ahead of him.  
"Alright, this battle calls for a strong Pokemon. I choose you-"started Misty but just before she could throw her pokeball, a beam of red light shot out of her back pack and onto the field and took on the shape of a Pokemon. The Pokemon looked like a yellow duck and it was holding it's head in it's hands as if it had a headache. "Psyduck! I didn't want you!" yelled Misty angerily but she cooled down and said, "Well, go ahead and give it a shot since you're alread out."  
"Bukamon digivolve to... GOMAMON!" shouted Bukamon digivolving quickly.  
"Psyduck, try to get it with your Scratch attack!" ordered Misty pointing towards Gomamon. Psyduck just cocked his head to one side and said, "Psy...."  
"Oh, not again...." sighed Misty then, collecting herself yelled, "Okay Gomamon, go for the head!"  
"What is she doing?" asked Gomamon, confused.  
"It doesn't matter. Just try your best." said Joe.  
"Alright. Let's see what this thing can do aginst my superior power." said Gomamon then, turning towards Psyduck yelled, "FISH POWER!" All of a sudden, little fishes began to jump out of the Water Pokemon pond and began to throw themselves at Psyduck. Pysduck didn't even seem to notice them hitting him!  
"Superior... power?" asked Davis laughing nervously.  
"I don't think that's working." said Joe, "Maybe you should digivolve again."  
"Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!" shouted Gomamon as he Digivolved.  
"I-it's huge!" stuttered Misty looking up at Ikkakumon.  
"Yeah! And I pack quite a punch! HARPOON TORPEDO!" shouted Ikkakumon shooting off it's harpoon torpedo at Psyduck. Psyduck began to run around stupidly and quacking out it's name loudly. The torpedo missed by a few feet but chunks of earth got blasted towards Psyduck and he was hit many times.  
"Oh, no! Psyduck!" yelled Misty in a fightened voice. When the dust from the blast had finally settled, everyone could see that Psyduck wasn't quite out of the match. Psyduck was no longer holding it's head, instead it was glaring at Ikkakumon and it's eyes were begining to glow an odd, errie blue.  
"Wh-what's happening?" asked Joe.  
"J-joe! I c-can't move!" yelled Ikkakumon as the same errie blue color began to cover it's body.  
"Yes! Psyduck is using it's psychic power!" said Misty happily, then turning to Psyduck she shouted, "Give it all you've got Psyduck! Use your Confusion!" Psyduck obeyed and using all of it's mental power, he began to pick up Ikkakumon and hit him hard against the ground many times.  
"Oh, no! Ikkakumon!" yelled Joe when he saw Ikkakumon dedigivolve all the way back to Bukamon. Psyduck threw Bukamon to the ground one more time then returned to his original state. Joe slowly walked over to Bukamon and picked him up gently, "Are you okay, Bukamon?"  
"More or less, yeah." replied Bukamon weakly, "Let me back out there."  
"Don't worry, Bukamon. You don't have to fight anymore." said Joe smiling, "What you need to do is rest. You don't need to fight, unless you really want me to have a nervous break down."  
"I don't want you to have a nervous break down." said Bukamon.  
"Well, I guess we won, Psyduck." said Misty happily picking up Psyduck but Psyduck didn't even seem to remember fighting at all.  
"Well, that's 1 for the Pokemon and 1 for the Digimon." said Tai.  
"Yeah. Just a few more fights, and it will be decided." said Izzy.  
"We're going to see exactly who's stronger. The Pokemon or the Digimon." said Davis.  
To be continued.... 


	12. Chapter 12: Heating Up!

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 12: Heating up!  
  
  
"This next match is between Tai and Brock. No time limit! Let the battle begin!" shouted Misty looking around at the field.  
"Koromon digivolve to... AGUMON!" yelled Koromon as he digivolved into the miniature orange dinosaur that is Agumon.  
"Alright, Agumon. Whatever he uses against you, don't get discouraged! Just take it and use what it has against you and don't give up!" said Tai trying to encourage Agumon.  
"Don't worry, Tai. I won't be afraid!" said Agumon.  
"Onix, I chose you!" yelled Brock throwing the small pokeball. The Onix towered over Agumon, roaring.  
"Hey! That Onix looks just like mine." said a voice behind the by-standers. They all turned around to see little Jacob standing behind them.  
"It's Jacob!" squeeked Leafmon happily.  
"Yep, it's me!"  
"How rude!" said Agumon crossing his arms in front of his chest, "No one interupted the rest of you!"  
"Sorry. My fault. Carry on." laughed Jacob.  
"Anyway, let's get this battle started! Get him, Agumon!" shouted Tai turning back to the battlefield.  
"PEPPER BREATH!" growled Agumon throwing a powerful fire ball at Onix. It hit Onix's stone body but didn't seem to have much effect.  
"Onix, Rock Throw!" ordered Brock. At Brock's command Onix threw himself at Agumon but Agumon was able to dodge the attack. Agumon tried another Pepper Breath but still no effect.  
"Try to Bind it, Onix!" Onix wraped himself quickly about Agumon and began to squeeze him tightly.  
"Oh, no! Agumon!" gasped Tai. His mind was raceing, 'This can't happen! Agumon! No! This can't be happening!!!!"  
"I... won't let... you down... Tai!" yelled Agumon, "Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!" The once small Agumon now towered at an amazing 15 feet and broke free from Onix's bind.  
"Great job, Greymon!" cheered Tai.  
"Time to teach you a lesson!" growled Greymon, "NOVA BLAST!" Giant flames spirted from Greymon's massive jaws and the intense heat of the flames left scorch marks on Onix's usually flame-resistant body.  
Brock gasped at the site of his Onix. He hadn't ever really been hurt by fire attacks but Greymon's fire had really burnt him.  
"Onix!" yelled Brock as he helplessly watched Greymon pick up and hurl Onix into the air. He came crashing down and didn't move.  
"Onix is unable to battle. Greymon is the winner!" shouted Misty. Brock called back his Onix, looking a little hurt but he congrautulated Tai and Koromon when Greymon dedigivoled.  
"Alright. Next fight is Sora against Tracey." said Brock, "No time limit. Let the battle begin."  
"I choose you, Scyther!" called out Tracey, "Remember Scyther, if you get tired, don't be afraid to give up." Tracey knew Scyther wouldn't give up. Scyther was old, an experienced and wise Pokemon. He wouldn't give up, expecially against a talking Radish.  
"Yokomon, you don't really have to do this if you don't want to." said Sora a little worried about her Digimon.  
"I want to do it Sora. Just relax. I have it under control. Yokomon digivolve to... BIYOMON!" shouted the now pink bird-like Digimon, "SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
"Scyther, Double Team!" ordered Tracey. Scyther split up into 3 different Scythers and the green twister shot through one but the other two began to attack Biyomon with their Slash attack.  
"Biyomon, you can't win like this!" yelled Sora.  
"Don't worry, Sora. I just need to Digivolve!" cried Biyomon, "Biyomon, digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!"  
"Uh, oh. Now we got problems." said Tracey frowning.  
"METEOR WING!" cried out Birdramon shooting flames off the ends of her wings. The flames devouored the 2nd Scyther but one was still standing.  
"Scyther, it may be bigger and may have the type advantage but you can win with your Agility!" ordered Tracey. Scyther began to fly faster and soon itwas only a blur. Birdramon kept trying to attack but she was too slow.  
"Scyther, weaken it with your Slash attack!" Scyther flew to one side of Birdramon and slashed her and when Birdramon looked over at where Scyther had been, he was already over on the other side, slashing her again!  
"Now! Finish it off with a Swords Dance/Fury Cutter combo!" ordered Tracey. Scyther spun round and round until it's blades caught the sun and shinned, then it began to slash back at Birdramon.  
"Oh, Yokomon!" cried Sora as her Digimon dedigivolved and fell to the ground.  
"I'm alright, Sora." wispered Yokomon before she passed out.  
"Yokomon has fainted. Scyther is the winner." announced Brock. Sora walked over and picked Yokomon gently off the battle field and looked over at Tracey's Scyther. It surprised to see it tired and hurt looking.   
"You did good Scyther. I think that's enough exercise for a few days." said Tracey calling back his Digimon.  
"Now, it's my turn." said Gary taking his stand on the side of the battlefield.  
"The last fight is Gary vs. Matt. Let the battle begin."  
"Now it's time to show them our power. Tsunomon digivolve to... GABUMON!" shouted Gabumon.  
"Choose your pokemon." was all Matt said.  
"I choose you, Arcanine!" shouted Gary throwing his Pokeball.  
"BLUE BLASTER!" growled Gabumon spitting the blue Ice-like substance from his mouth.  
"Arcanine, Flame Thrower!" ordered Gary. Arcanine obeyed, throwing the red flames from it's mouth. Both attacks collided, creating an explosion but it didn't do much damage to either Gabumon or Arcanine.  
"It doesn't look like this fight will go anywhere if you don't digivolve."said Matt but he really didn't need to say it. Gabumon was 2 steps ahead of him, "Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON! HOWLING BLASTER!"  
"Arcanine, Agility!" shouted Gary. Arcanine was already fast and his Agility made his speed build up till he was a blur, "Now! Bite it!" Arcanine bit into Garurumon side with it's great fangs, catching Garurumon totally by surprise!  
"Do it again! Not give it some flames! You can do better than that!" shouted Gary, urging his Arcanine to try harder. Soon, Garurumon was tired but he still wouldn't give up.  
"Garurumon, stop!" yelled Matt starting to panic but Garurumon held his ground. If he was going to finish a fight, he was going to go down trying rather than just giving up.  
"Let's end this. Extreamspeed!" ordered Gary pointing at Garurumon. In a flash, Garurumon was back at Gary's heels but was able to deliver one final blow to Garurumon with his Extreamspeed that no one even saw him attack. Garurumon fell over and dedigivolved back to Tsunomon.  
"Oh... Tusnomon...." wispered Matt carfully picking Tsunomon up from the field. Tsunomon opened his eyes and gave Matt and weak smile.  
"Go job, Arcanine. Now, you can rest." said Gary stroking Arcanine a few times before having him return to it's pokeball, "Tsunomon did pretty good too but he needs to work on his Speed."  
"So, the scores are in and we have a verdict! The Pokemon side wins!" shouted Ash.  
"Yeah, but Pikachu lost his battle to Motimon." reminded Misty in a taunting voice.  
"I still don't say the Pokemon side wins, Ash." said Tracey, "It all depends on what kind of attacks the Digimon or the Pokemon have against the other and the levels and everything else. It was mostly pure luck."  
"I agree." broke in Izzy, "It really depends on what kind of Digimon or Pokemon you use and what their abilities are."  
"I guess your all right." sighed Ash, "So this whole fight was pointless...."  
"Not quite." said Izzy smiling, "It made me look at the Pokemon in a whole new way. I think I might want to start studying Pokemon with different attacks and types. It's really quite interesting."  
Brock nodded and said, "It's true. We all used different Pokemon with different types and attack."  
"Exactly how many types of pokemon are there?" asked Cody.  
"17." announced Gary and he began to name them, "Normal, Water, Fire, Rock, Ground, Grass, Electric, Poison, Ice, Flying, Steel, Bug, Ghost, Fighting, Psychic, Dragon, and Dark."  
"So far, you've fought 5 different types of Pokemon." explained Misty, "Pikachu is Electric; Scyther is Bug; Onix is Rock; Arcanine is Fire; and Psyduck in Water."  
"They've fought more types than that." announced Jacob.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tracey.  
"Team Rocket's Poison Arbok and Weezing and their Normal Lickitung!"  
  
***************  
  
Far away in an underwater base....  
  
"So, you three are trying to convince me that these 'Digimon' as you call them are worth stealing for Team Rocket?" asked Giovanni skepticly.  
"Why, yes." said Meowth, giving their boss the picture, "We have photographic evidence." Giovanni took the picture from Meowth and quickly looked them over.  
"Didn't you say there was only one of each kind?" asked Giovanni, "Because I see two giant blue beast fighting eachother."  
"Well, you see, one of them is Mondo's Ditto. Mondo was fighting them while we took the pictures." replied Jessie. The boss gave an amused grunt and turned away from the picture and back to the 3 rocket memebers.  
"I never thought I'd say this to you but, good job." said Giovanni looking over the 3 surprised faces, "You'll get your pay check in the mail tomarrow. But before you go, send in Mondo. I need to have a talk with him." All 3 of the Rocket Members exchanged surprised glances and walked out without another word. Mondo walked in a few seconds later looking quite scared.  
"Y-you want-t-ted to s-see me b-boss?" stuttered Mondo.  
"Yes. It's come to my attension that you no longer are just a rookie Rocket. I belive it's time for you to get a promotion." answered Giovanni.  
"You mean, I get a Partner of my own and I'm not a side-kick anymore?" asked Mondo letting go of a little of his tension.  
"Correct. Actually, I was sure your new Partner was ready but I still was skeptical about you and your abilities but now that I know you have a real Rocket's spirit, I belive you can match up to her standerds." said Giovanni pushing a little read button on his desk.  
"Please send in Rocket number 4830-8583." said Giovanni into a small speaker. A few seconds later, a girl about the age of 12 entered the room. She had silvery blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and matching blue eyes. She strolled right up the the desk and put her hand on it casually and said, "Yeah, G?"  
"I've found you a Partner. His name is Mondo." replied Giovanni then, turning to Mondo said, "This is Cindy. You'll be partners. You'll have new uniforms and a tag-along Pokemon partner like Jessie and James had Meowth. If you show good progress in your first couple steals, you may stay partners but if you skrew up every one, you'll be demoted. Pick up your new uniforms and partner at the frount desk of the main Rocket building in Celedon City and show them these cards so they know who you are.  
"You can spend one more night with your older mentors but that is all. From then on, you rely on eachother and your partner Pokemon. Understood? Good. You are dismissed."  
To be continued.... 


	13. Chapter 13: Our New Friends

ANNOUNCEMENT FROM DIGIMON CAGER!!!: After recently going over my reviews, I, the Digimon Cager, will now give all those who have given reviews a little back-up information on the Ultimate and Mega Digivolving "problems". As all you Digi-maniacs know, the Digidestined lost their crests and are no longer able to Digivolve to Ultimate until in the episode 'Dramon Power' when Gennai gives the Digimon the power to do so. This story takes place a little before that all happened, so, with the current time being, they cannot Digivolve to Ultimate.  
As for Agumon and Greymon not Digivolving to Mega, I must ask you if you think they had enough power to do so. Without the power that Gennai delivered to them, they weren't able to Digivolve to Ultimate and, without that power, they cannot Digivolve to Mega.  
Also, about Garurumon not being fast enough to beat Arcanine was because the attack 'Extreamspeed' is the fastest known attack to the Pokemon world. It always hits first. IALWAYS!/I It's faster than the speed of light and Arcanine is the only know Pokemon to be able to learn it.  
If you disagree with my logic, then you have 2 choices. 1-To continue reading or 2-Tear yourself away from this story and NEVER dare to read it again.  
Now that I've spoken you may now continue reading. Sorry to waste your time....  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 13: Our New Friends  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT OPENING?!?!?!" yelled Joe.  
"Exactly what it sounds like. The Digiport isn't opening; it's not working." replied Yolie calmly but then, bursting out in a fit of rage yelled, "AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY!!!"  
"Calm down, Yolie." advised Hawkmon trying to cool her, "I'm sure there's a way to get back."  
"He's right, Yolie. It might now be through the Digital World," said Izzy reassuringly, "but I'm sure there's a way back."  
"So, you're all stuck here?" asked Ash, who was standing behind them all with Pikachu in his arms.  
"That's pretty much the size of it." said Matt.  
"There's a way. I know there's a way." wispered Ken under his breath.  
"Do you really think we're going to get home?" asked Cody.  
"Like they say, 'Where there's a will, there's a way.'" said Tai, "And we're all willing to find the way."  
"It might not be that easy, Tai." said Sora cradleing Yokomon, "I mean, when we were first in the Digital World, we were lost for months before we all finally got back in the Real World and everyone together."  
"Yeah, I know but.... " started Tai but his voice seemed to stop working in mid-sentence.  
"Don't worry, Tai. I'm sure there's a way." said Koromon trying to cheer him up.  
"Well, since your all going to be stuck here, you might as well make the best of it." said Prof. Oak.  
"How do you suppose we do that? Get our Digimon into more battles and see them get massacered?" asked Davis rolling his eyes, "I don't know about you, but I never want to see Chibimon have to go through anything like that."  
"Yeah. Because if I woulda had Pikachu ready for a new Pokemon to battle then we the Pokemon Trainers would've won every match." smirked Ash.  
"I really don't think the luck of the draw was really an effecient way to match up the battles." said Mimi.  
"So what if drawing names isn't quite the best way! It doesn't matter. We won." laughted Ash.  
"IWe/I won Ash. Not you." pointed out Misty.  
"That's not what I was trying to say, anyway." said Prof. Oak, "I meant, you should probley get your own Pokemon and try your hand a battleing Pokemon against Pokemon instead of Digimon agains Pokemon."  
"I don't know. Pokemon don't really make much sense to me. I can understand Digimon," said Cody smiling at Tsubumon and patting his head, "they at least speak a language I can understand."  
"But that's the best part of it." said Brock. He noticed the by the looks on the Digidestined's faces that they didn't quite understand so he tried to explaine, "You see, the bond between a Pokemon and his trainer is a wonderful thing and as they get to know eachother and grow attached, they begin to understand eachother's own language."  
"That's right." agreed Ash, "At first, I really didn't understand Pikachu but now, I can understand him perfectly. Right, Pikachu?"  
"Pika." said Pikachu nodding.  
"A Pokemon also takes on the characteristics of the person who takes care of it the most." added Gary.  
"You don't always have to use a Pokemon for fighting, either. You can also use them for your protection, they can be your pets, and they can be your friends." said Jacob who actually seemed to be more interested in Palmon's colorful leaves.  
"That's really interesting...." wispered Izzy setting his chin in bwtween his thumb and index finger in deep thought, "...very interesting...."  
"I like them too, Izzy, " said Motimon walking over to Togepi, "especially this one." Togepi smiled and squeaked it's name happily.  
"Exactly my point!" said Prof. Oak turning everyone's attension back to him, "Since you can't go back to your world and you seem, at least a little, interested in the Pokemon, I think I could give each one of you a Pokemon of your own."  
"A Pokemon of our own..." wispered Mimi.  
"That would be great!" shouted Izzy, "It'd be a lot easier to study the Pokemon if I have one of my own."  
"But do we Ireally/I want one?" asked Matt, "I mean, we don't really need one with our Digimon with us."  
"I'm sure we won't be here really long anyway." said Tai.  
"Yeah. We just need to find a way back to our world or the Digital World and I'm sure it won't take that long to find a way." agreed Yolie, "Getting a Pokemon would be pretty, well, pointless."  
"But the reaserch...." said Izzy quitely, sounding a little disappointed. Prof. Oak frowned and said, "That's too bad. And I already made Pokedexes for all of you too...."  
"What's a Pokedex?" asked Chibimon.  
"It's this." said Ash handing his to Davis.  
"It's a handheld Pokemon analyzing computer but we call 'em Pokedex for short." explained Prof. Oak, "You just flip it open and point the anntena towards the Pokemon and it will tell you the most we know about that specific Pokemon. Davis opened it and pointed it at Ash's Pikachu. The Pokedex spoke and said, "Pikachu: A lightning mouse Pokemon. When large groups of these Pokemon come together they can generate enough electricity to create thunder storms."  
"Wow. That's pretty nifty." said Sora sounding quite impressed.  
"It's like that program Gennai got for your computer, Izzy." said T.K. turning to see Izzy still looking disappointed.  
"I wanted a Pokemon...." complained Izzy.  
"You know, maybe getting a Pokemon wouldn't be such a bad idea, afterall, if our Digimon get tired they can take care of us." said Kari.  
"Those Pokedex things would also come in handy if we run into any Pokemon we don't know about on the way to finding a port home." added Ken.  
"So, would you all like a Pokemon?" asked Prof. Oak.  
"Yes, please!" shouted almost all the Digidestined.  
"Alright. I'll be right back." said Prof. Oak smiling.  
"I wonder if Prof. Oak has enough Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle to go around." said Ash.  
"It's not likely he's going to give them the choices of a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle." said Gary.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Ash.  
  
***************  
  
Far away in an old, broken down building....  
  
"What do you mean you've been promoted?!?!" shouted Jessie in a mixture of confusion and anger.  
"That's what the boss said." replied Mondo.  
"But how are we gonna get outta jams widout ya?" asked Meowth starting to painic.  
"You're part of our Team!" insisted James but Mondo shook his head.  
"It's the boss' orders that I be put with a Partner and also, a Partner Pokemon, like Meowth." sighed Mondo. They all stood there in silence for a few seconds until a loud knock on the door startled them. Before they could even say 'Come in!' the rocket girl, Cindy, that was assigned to be Mondo's partner strolled on it. She was dressed in a Team Rocket uniform, the same style as Jessie's but instead, her's was a Midnight blue where the white usually was. Completely ignoring the fact that Jessie and James were still there, she put a second uniform, like her's but it was more a James style, into Mondo's hands and looked him over.  
She smiled and said, "You don't look too bad. A little on the skinny side but nothing I can't fix. That's your new uniform. Cute, ain't it?"  
"Uh, this is Cindy. My new Partner." said Mondo introducing her, "This is Jessie and James. I was their-"  
"Don't worry. I know who they are." cut in Cindy and gave a small snort, "I heard about how you two blew up the company gym and lost to a twerp that our boss would've been able to defeat easily. At least, that's what my old mentors used to say."  
"Well... it was all the boss' fault!" said James trying to put the blame on someone else and the boss was all he could of.  
"Yeah, he should've given us stronger Pokemon to fight with." agreed Jessie.  
Those remarks seemed to enrage Cindy and she clutched her hands into fists, trying to surpress her anger, "IF YOU EVER... EVER... SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN ABOUT OUR BOSS IN MY PRESENCE, I SHALL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU BOTH SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!!" Jessie and James stared at her.  
"Wow..." wispered Meowth.  
"Why would you even want to stick up for our irritating boss?" asked Jessie. Cindy glared at her and growled, "Because that irritating boss is my uncle!"  
To be continued.... 


	14. Chapter 14: Inside Thoughts

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 14: Inside Thoughts  
  
"So, we get to keep these as long as we want?" asked Ken as his new Eevee nudged up against him.  
"You get to keep them forever." Said Prof. Oak, "As I said before, these were just Pokemon that were just abandoned and given up by other trainers who didn't want them."  
"But, you gave us Pokemon like these!?" asked Yolei, her eyes still transfixed on the orange and black striped Growlithe.   
"Well, I didn't have enough Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. I usually give them to the new trainers but then it wouldn't be fair to the rest of you, if some got Bulbasuar, Charmader and Squirtle and the others didn't, now would it?"  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Cody, gently stroking down his Spearow's feathers.  
"Of course not." Prof. Oak assured him, "Well, if you're going to go on your Pokemon journeys, you're all going to need to get supplies from the stores down in Pallet."   
"What do you mean, 'journeys'?" asked Tai raising one eyebrow.  
"Well, you want to find a way home, right?" asked Prof. Oak, getting nods from the Digidestined in reply, "Then you need to start looking and apparently, that way home isn't here. You need to start looking in different places."  
"So, you want us to leave?" asked Mimi a little scared at the thought of running into another Pokemon like Beedrill.  
"Meow meow?" purred Mimi's Meowth as if questioning the scared tone in her voice.  
"Prof. Oak brings up a good point." Said Izzy placing his hand on his Magnemite, making the girls giggle. The electric surges of Magnemite gave Izzy static cling, making his hair stick straight up but he didn't notice, "We aren't finding anything here."  
"Yes, that's right. We won't finish anything just staying around here." Agreed Joe.  
"Does everyone agree?" asked T.K. turning to everyone else. They all nodded.  
"Then it's settled! We leave at dawn tomorrow morning!" announced Davis.  
  
***************  
  
"So, uh, exactly what are you like?" asked Mondo, now dressed in his new uniform and sitting next to his new Partner. Jessie, James, Meowth and the newest addition to team Cindy/Mondo, an Eevee, sat around the table next to them. Cindy had calmed down a considerable amount since their whole 'irritating uncle' conversation and now they were just trying to learn more about each other.  
"Well, I guess you could say, I'm not the average Rocket." She replied.  
"What do ya mean by dat?" asked Meowht.  
"Well, as you all know I'm highly advanced in my training but I can also speak to Pokemon in their own languages." Answered Cindy smiling at their surprised expressions and began to explain a few more things, "My parents didn't like Pokemon. They were so strange and they never knew about my uncle until I was in 3rd grade.  
"They were talking about him when I was supposed to be asleep. They kept saying things about how he 'fooled around with Pokemon' and about how he 'shouldn't be messing around with things that are unimportant like Pokemon.' "   
"But how did you learn to talk to Pokemon?" asked Mondo.  
"I… well, I… actually, I'm not quite sure. I remember when I was small, about the age of 6, mom would stop by the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy. I would go and talk to the Chansey and they would think I was just imagining I could understand it."  
"I thought your parents didn't like Pokemon." Said Jessie raising one eyebrow, "Why would your mom stop to see Nurse Joy?"  
"The Joys and my mother's family go way back. It was my dad that later convinced my mother that Pokemon were just a waste of money and time." Sighed Cindy, "… I miss them sometimes but sometimes I'm glad I'm away from them…"  
"Yeah." Sighed James, "I miss my parents because my Growlithe has to stay with them, I don't miss their attitude and Jessibell."   
"I miss my mom. Too bad she's no longer with us." Groaned Jessie remembering her mother's gruesome fate.  
"I don't care for my parents. Dey never loved me anyway." Insisted Meowth crossing his arms, "I never even knew 'em and dey threw me out!"  
"Oooo wieeee!" moaned Eevee. Cindy and Meowth seemed to be the only two to understand it's sad words but the others understood the sorrow in it's voice.  
"I guess I'm like Meowth." Sighed Mondo sounding more disappointed than sad, "My parents… I never knew them. So it doesn't bother me."  
"That's the spirit." Said Cindy smiling, "No good Rocket is a soft Rocket."  
  
***************  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Man, this is like something off Mary Poppins!" yelled Davis, almost in frustration, when he saw he was able to put his sleeping bag, extra clothes and  
his 'other' extra things in his back pack.  
"Sandshrew!" giggled the armadillo looking Pokemon as it took it's Trainer's frustration as silliness.  
"And what is so funny?" demanded Davis but the look on his face just made the Sandshrew laugh even more.  
"Oh, forget it." Sighed Davis.  
"What's eating you, Davis?" asked Matt.  
"I guess I'm just a little aggravated." Said Davis sitting down next to Chibimon.  
"You need to cool it." Said Matt.  
"It's just we stood so long in the store I think my eyes nearly burned off at the sight of so many prices." Complained Davis.  
"I guess all that shopping was a little too much for you." Chuckled T.K.  
"It was the girls' fault! They stayed in the clothes section for hours!" griped Davis.  
"That store may not be as big as many malls in New York but it had such a large selection." Said Mimi smiling.  
"Let's talk about some else!" shouted Ken, sounding unusually irritated then grumbled under his breath, "I've never stayed so long in a store in my entire life!"  
"You boys complain too much. Even Ash, Brock and Tracey never complained when we were in a store." Sighed Misty.  
"We were too happy about actually being in a town to complain." Said Brock.  
"Pi! Pichu!" laughed T.K's Pichu as it perched itself on his hat.  
"Apparently, Pichu thinks you're all funny." Chuckled Yokomon.  
"I still don't see what makes us funny." Growled Davis; his mad mood still hadn't lifted.  
"Stop acting that way. It wasn't that terrible." Said Cody.  
"You know what, you're right Cody." Said Davis in a sarcastic tone, "It wasn't that terrible, it was HORRIBLE!"  
"Calm down, Davis! Calm down!" said Prof. Oak, "I'm sure you'll feel better when dinner's ready.  
"Let's pray it'll be better when dinner's done." Said Parurumon.  
"Togi piiii!" chirped Togepi in it's usual happy tone.  
"Well, I'm in a good mood." Said Izzy smiling, "I can't wait to start on the Pokemon Journeys tomorrow."  
"Just don't get too excited, or you won't be able to sleep." Warned Jacob, who was holding Leafmon.  
"Yeah, and you'll wake up too late, like Ash." Sneered Gary making Ash fume.  
"I may have woken up late but that doesn't mean I never got to go on my Pokemon Journey!" yelled Ash angrily, making Gary's smirk broaden.  
"Hey, do you have more Pokemon you could show us?" asked Yolei.  
"You want to see our other Pokemon?" asked Misty.  
"Yes. That would be wonderful." Said Izzy.  
"Alright, here they go!" shouted Ash throwing his Pokeballs, releasing each of his Pokemon. He gestured to each Pokemon as he named them, "There's Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Chikorita, Charizard, and Heracross."  
"Here are the rest of mine!" yelled Misty letting out all hers, "There's Staryu, Psyduck, Goldeen, Poliwag and of course, Togepi."  
"Here are mine. Zubat, Pineco, Geodude, Vulpix but I can't let out Onix." Said Brock as the rest of his Pokemon came out of their balls.  
"Check out mine." Said Gary opening his, "Eevee, Nidoking, Arcanine, Alakazam, Pigeot, and Krabby."  
"Whoa! What cool Pokemon!" shouted Jacob running over to them, "I can't believe it's a Heracross! And Look at that Vulpix! Staryu, how pretty! Oh, and the Krabby, I've never seen one that big!"  
"So, you have an Eevee too?" asked Ken as his Eevee jumped up into his lap.  
"Yes but mine's a lot more experienced than yours." Said Gary patting his Eevee's head.  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude but your Pokemon are taking up too much space. Please call them back before they break something." Said Prof. Oak. All the trainers called back their Pokemon except for the Digidestined because their Pokemon didn't take up as much space.  
"Larvi tarrrr." Whispered Kari's Larvitar looking up at her.  
"Larvitar says it's hungry." Said Kari.  
"Don't worry. Food's on it's way. Ah, here it is." Said Prof. Oak as a Kingler, holding one tray of food in each of it's claws, came in.  
"Hey, Kingler. How's it going?" asked Ash.  
"Kooo ki! Koooo." Replied the Kingler putting the trays on the table.  
"Is that Pokemon yours?" asked Joe as his Oddish jumped up next to him.  
"Yes, it's my Kingler." Answered Ash proudly, "It's not still a Krabby like Gary's is."  
"But how come Gary's Krabby was huge?" asked Jacob, "I heard they only got about 8 inches high. His was almost 2 feet tall!"  
"I trained mine a little more than Ash did. My Krabby just hasn't evolved yet." Answered Gary.  
'There's a lot about Pokemon I still don't understand.' Said Cody to himself as he took a bite of his rice and then gave some to Spearow and Tsubumon.  
"Here you go Sandshrew." Said Davis handing Sandshrew a bowl of rice. His Sandshrew took the bowl and sniffed the food but put it back on the table and crossed his arms, "Shrew…"  
"What's wrong, Sandshrew? Why isn't it eating." Asked Davis shocked at his Pokemon's behavior.  
"Check your Pokedex and find out." Was Prof. Oak's answer.  
"Hmm, let's see." Mumbled Davis as he opened his Pokedex, "Why won't my Pokemon eat…"  
"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Sandshrews are often hard for Trainers to keep because they are very picky eaters." Said the Pokedex in it's mechanical voice.  
"You mean this Pokemon won't eat because it doesn't think this food is good enough!?" exclaimed Davis jumping up and down.  
'Yes, Pokemon are going to be very hard to understand…' thought Cody sighing, 'Incredibly hard to understand.'  
To be continued.... 


	15. Chapter 15: Poison Stingers and Sticky ...

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 15: Poison Stingers and Sticky Threads  
  
"Cood bye!" shouted Jacob as he waved good bye to the Digidestined and the Digimon, "Take care! Expecially you, Minomon and Ken!"  
"Bye, Jacob!" "Bye Prof.Oak!" "Bye Everybody!" shouted the Digidestined looking back one last time as they made their way, much to Mimi's dismay, towards Viridian Forest.  
"Couldn't we just go past the forest?" begged Mimi remembering the Beedrill once again.  
"No, Mimi! The fastest way to the other side is through the forest." Said Izzy, "You don't have to worry just yet, anyway, we've got to go through Viridian City first."  
"Is that... far away?" asked Mimi.  
"No. Only a few minutes on Jacob's Onix and you can see Prof. Oak's lab from there." Answered Sora making Mimi whine and Sora's Farfetch'd cackle out it's name in amusement.  
  
***************  
  
"Why didn't we stop for a drink or a bite to eat or anything?" asked Mimi still trying to get them to wait longer before they entered the forest that was less than half an hour away.  
"Because we had a big breakfasst at Prof. Oak's house already." Replied Davis who was getting tired of Mimi's nagging.  
"But-," Mimi started again but Matt cut her off, "Come on, Mimi. You're going to have to face your fear of this forest some time, it might as well be now."  
"I'm not afraid of the forest!" insisted Mimi stomping her foot down, startling her Meowth.  
"Then what are you afraid of?" asked Davis.  
"I'm afraid of the Beedrill." Replied Mimi.  
"Is that all?" asked Izzy.  
"What do you mean bu 'Is that all?' " Demanded Mimi.  
"Well, it's really nothing you need to be afread about. We all have different Pokemon, maybe some of them are strong against a Pokemon like Beedrill."  
"Why didn't I think of that before?" asked Mimi pulling out her Pokedex, "Tell me everything there is to know on Beedrill."  
"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill have 3 stingers that secrete powerful poison. Beedrill are infuriated by loud noises." Said the Pokedex.  
"Yeah, I know that, but tell me what they're weak against!" yelled Mimi.  
"Beedrill is a bother Poison and Bug type making it weak against Fire, Ice, Flying, Steel, Rock, Psychic, and Ground."  
"Well, that great! We've got Fire with Yolei's Growlithe and Matt's Houndour, Ground with Davis' Sandshrew, Tai's Cubone, and Kari's Larvitar and also Flying with Cody's Spearow and Sora's Farfetch'd." said Joe, "You won't have to worry at all."  
"Are... are you sute?" asked Mimi.  
"Don't worry, Mimi." Said Yolei, "We won't let anything happen to you."  
"Well, alright." Sighed Mimi, reluctantly following them into the forest. Everyone was silent as they walked through the quite Viridian Forest. They're ears took in all the sounds of the forest; birds singing, the wind blowing through the trees, and the bugs chirping.  
Tai took in a deep breath, 'I guess getting stuck in this world isn't half as bad as we thought at first. It's like being in the Digital World all over again; just like old times.' Tai smiled at that thought.  
"Cue bone!" said Tai's Cubone stopping in it's tracks.  
"What's wrong, Cubone?" asked Tai turning back to his Pokemon.  
"Cue! Cubone!" replied Cubone folding it's arms across it's chest.  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Sora.  
"Far far?" Farfetch'd asked Cubone.  
"Cue cue. BONE!" spat Cubone angrily.  
"Farfetch'd. Far." Said Farfetch'd turning to Sora.  
"Farfetch'd says Cubone wants to get in his Pokeball, " explained Sora, and then added, "RIGHT NOW!"  
"How can you understand what it says?" asked Cody.  
"Actually, I'm not sure. I just... can tell." Answered Sora shrugging.  
"Maybe you all should put you Pokemon back in their Pokeballs." suggested Gabumon.  
"Good idea." agreed Tai holding out his Pokeball and calling Cubone back into it. Everyone nodded and mumbled their agreements and held out their Pokeballs. All the Pokemon went back into their Pokeballs except for Pichu who seemed to be preoccupied with something else.  
"What's wrong with it? Why won't he get into his Pokeball?" asked T.K. watching his little Pichu sniff the air.  
"Pi! Pichu!" shouted the Pichu sounding excited, and it took off running into the trees.  
"Pichu, wait!" cried T.K. running after it, followed by the other Digidestined and their Digimon.  
"What do you see Pichu?" asked Patamon flying as fast as he could to keep up with Pichu. They all kept running until T.K. stopped at the edge of the clearing where Pichu sat.  
"Pichu,... what are... you... doing?" Panted T.K. as Patamon came to rest on his head, also panting.  
"Pi Pi!" Yelled Pichu going over to one of the trees that outlined the clearing. "Pi Pi!"  
"What is it doing?" asked Biyomon.  
"Maybe it smells food?" suggested Palmon as they watched Pichu climb up on a branch of the tree. Pichu walked along the branch, looking up into the leaves of the tree now and then and calling out, "Pi Pi!"  
Suddenly, a strange green bug fell out of the top of the tree and hit Pichu out of it.  
"What's that?" asked T.K.  
"Let's find out." said Izzy pulling out his Pokedex.  
"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. Caterpie have suction cups on their feet that allow them to climb up walls and trees without getting tired."  
"Pichu!" yelled the little Pichu getting up and glaring up at the Caterpie. The Caterpie laughed at the little Pichu, chirping out it's name.  
"Pi! PIIIIIII!!!" shouted the little Pichu, throwing out a little electicity, enough to knock the Caterpie out of the tree, sprawling and confused.  
"Pichu, what are you doing?" asked T.K.  
"It's fighting. That's what Pokemon do, remember?" asked Matt.  
"Well, are you going to catch it?" asked Sora.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah! Pokeball, go!" shouted T.K. coming back to his senses and throwing his Pokeball. The Pokeball hit the Caterpie and the Pokemon was sucked inside. The Pokeball fell to the ground and rocked back and forth. The button on the Pokeball glowed a Crimsom red for a few seconds and then, it faded into white.  
"I... I caught it!" shouted T.K. excitedly running out into the clearing.  
"Yay, T.K!" shouted Kari happily, making Davis groan.  
"You did it, Pichu! You won!" shouted T.K. scooping up Pichu in one hand and the Pokeball in the other.  
"Congratulations, T.K. You caught a Pokemon." said Izzy, smiling.  
"Your Pichu did great." added Gomamon.  
"But I don't understand why Pichu led us all out here just so T.K. could catch a Pokemon." said Gatomon.  
"My theory is that Pichu wanted to prove himself to T.K. so T.K. wouldn't give him away or abandon him." said Izzy.  
"Why do you think that?" asked Tentomon.  
"Prof. Oak said all the Digimon the gave us were abandoned or just given to him to take care of, correct? Well, I think all our Pokemon want is love and they want us to accept them and not just give them away."  
"Interesting theory, Izzy." said Cody thinking it over.  
"I think Pichu just wants to show everyone he doesn't need to stay in a Pokeball." said Veemon, "What do you think Davis?... Davis? Davis?!"  
"Where's Davis?" asked Yolei looking around.  
"Do you think he got lost while we were running around in the forest?" asked Ken.  
"Who knows. Let's just find him so we can get back on the trail and out of this creepy forest." said Mimi taking out her Digivice to track Davis, the only glowing dot that was heading away from the group.  
  
***************  
  
'I'll show them! I'll show them all I'm just as good as T.K. and I'll show Kari what a good Pokemon trainer I can be!' thought Davis as he made his way through the winding trees and grass.   
"Weedle?" asked a voice not too far away.  
"What was that?" asked Davis aloud, as if anyone could hear him.  
"Weedle?" asked the voice again. Davis looked to his left, then looked to his right, then looked down and lo, there stood a strange little orangeish-brown Pokemon.  
"Whoa. What's that?" asked Davis pulling out his Pokedex which answered, "Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Weedle attack using the two-inch poison barb on it's head while injecting venom into it's opponent."  
"Alright, Weedle, it's time to have a battle. I choose you, Sandshrew!" yelled Davis throwing his Pokeball and releasing his little Ground Pokemon.  
"Sandshrew go get it!" yelled Davis pointing but Sandshrew didn't do anything. It just sat there and looked confused, "What's wrong, Sandshrew? Don't you know how to attack?"  
"Shrew, shrew." said Sandshrew holding up it's hands in a helpless gesture.  
"You mean, you don't know any of your attacks?"   
"Shrew. Sand, Sandshrew?"  
"What!? I don't know any of your attacks! Why are you asking me?" shouted Davis but then, Sandshrew pointed at his Pokedex.  
"Huh? Ask the Pokedex? Alright. What are Sandshrew's attacks?"  
"Sandshrews attacks: Attack #1: Scratch." said the Pokedex.  
"Alright, Sandshrew! Use the Scratch attack!" ordered Davis pointing at the Weedle who had been watching the whole conversation with much interest.  
"Sandshrew!" shouted Sandshrew throwing it's self at Weedle and scratching it with much vigor.  
"Alright, that's enough! Pokeball, go!" yelled Davis throwing his Pokeball which smacked into Weedle, sucking it inside just like when T.K's hit Caterpie. Slowly, but surely, the Pokeball rocked and then stoped, the center turning white.  
"YES! Alright! We did it, Sandshrew!" yelled Davis picking up the Pokeball and holding it high above his head, "We caught Weedle!"  
To be continued.... 


	16. Chapter 16: Silent Night

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 16: Silent Night  
  
After the Digidestined found Davis, they quickly questioned him about his unannounced venture and after a few arguements and a few threats from Yolei, they all promised to stick together and not leave without a proper explaination or excuse.  
As they continued, Davis constantly boasted on his new Pokemon and his Sandshrew's awesome abilities. Most of them ignored it but Yolei soon grew tired of it.  
"Davis, I don't care what your Pokemon is or what it can do! Just shut your mouth!" shouted Yolei making many Pidgey fly away from their perches on the branches of the trees.  
"Quiet Yolei. You're scaring away all the Pokemon and you'll probley attract the Beedrill if you keep at it." warned Matt making Mimi shiver.  
"I will as long as Davis stops talking about this 'mega cool Pokemon' of his." said Yolei crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Please stop, Davis! Yolei's about to hyperventalate!" said Hawkmon flaping his arms madly.  
"Alright! Alright! I'll stop." sighing Davis and he kept that promise. They walked for a few hours, just stoping now and then to rest but they didn't make it all the way through the forest that night. They stopped to make camp in a small clearing and started a small fire in the middle.  
"So, I guess we'll be camping in the forest for a few days." said Matt, "Let's go see if we can find some extra wood that are big enough to keep the fire going, Gabumon." Matt and Gabumon left without another word said.  
Everyone was quiet. It was an almost eerie silence that fell upon the camp. The only sounds were the clicks of the Caterpie and the crackling of the fire. Sora took out a few cans of food they had bought and began to cook some over the fire while Biyomon flaped her wings to keep the blaze up.  
Everyone else began to fix up the camp area by laying out sleeping bags or clearing away extra brush that got in the way. Davis let out his Sandshrew, who was looking awful because of his lack of food.  
"Sandshrew, I know you don't like to eat the things I do but if you want to stay healthy, you should eat something." said Davis pulling some food out of his back pack, "How about you have some beef jerky?"  
Sandshrew took it, sniffed it, and quickly gulped it down, surprising Davis and the others who had watched.  
"You like that?" asked Davis getting a approving 'Shrew!' from Sandshrew. Davis handed him a few more strips and then watched as Sandshrew curled up on his sleeping bag and fall asleep.  
"That's right. We all should call out all our Pokemon and feed them. They need their energy too." said Izzy, "The only problem is, I don't know how Magnemite eats. I don't even know if he can eat anything at all."  
"Well, just get him out and we'll see." said T.K, "We'll all get our Pokemon out. Pichu, Caterpie, come on out." All the Pokemon emptied out of their Pokeballs and began to eat. They ate snack foods their trainers had bought or healthy food that was cooked, it didn't matter.  
Magnemite was one of the strangest to see eat. Izzy had to hold out a piece of food for him and he would float over to it, then, somehow(probley telepathicly), it was able to take it from him and suspend it in between it's two front screw-like attachments. Then, in a burst of electrical energy, it zaped the piece of food and it was gone!  
"I hope he's really eating it instead of just destroying it." sighed Izzy taking a bite of his stew.  
"At the rate our Pokemon and Digimon eat, we're going to run out of a month's food in less than a week!" cried Kari.  
"We'll just have to fish now and then and gather fruit, I guess." shrugged Joe, "It'd be a lot cheaper than buying all our food."  
"Are we eating now?" asked Gabumon eagerly as he and Matt emerged from the trees with arm loads of fire wood.  
"It looks that way. Go on and pig out while I get Houndour something." said Matt putting the firewood down next to the fire.   
After all the Digimon, Pokemon and Digidestined got done eating, they all just sat around the fire, staring into it's livid flames. They were silent, every Digimon, Pokemon and human. There seemed to be a strange stillness in the forest. They didn't really understand why but it seemed as if they were thinking of the same thing; every last one of them. They added a few pieces of firewood now and then but nother much besides that. It was a few hours before anyone even spoke.  
"Do you think we'll ever find a way to get home?" asked Cody breaking the silence but still looking into the flames.  
"I'm sure we will." answered Armadillomon.  
"Spear..." wispered Cody's Spearow who was perched on his shoulder.  
"We just have to find a port or a warp or something." said T.K.  
"And I'm sure we'll find it soon." added Gatomon trying to help cheer them up but her eyes were still transfixed on the fire. Everyone was quite for a few minutes after that but Ken's voice broke it.  
"You know, there's been something on my mind ever since we started learning about Pokemon." said Ken in his low, calm voice.  
"What is it?" asked Wormmon tearing his eyes away from the fire and turning to Ken.  
"It's just that... well, I'm starting to think that maybe our world didn't have anything to do with the Digital World being created." wispered Ken making everyone else pull away from the fire and look at him inquisitively.  
"What ever do you mean by that?" asked Tentomon.  
"Well, when you think about it, this world seems to be more of a full one." replied Ken.  
"I still don't understand what you're saying." said Izzy, "Could you be a little more clear?"  
Ken sighed. "What I mean is, I think both the Digital World and the Real World came from this one."  
"Why do you think so?" asked Biyomon.  
"It's seems to me that since this world has both humans and strange monsters maybe it was able to create our world and the digital one but they seem to be connected but were somehow split apart. I know my theory sounds a little ify but if you really think it over it makes perfect sense."  
"I still don't get it." said Davis.  
"It's like this Davis; if we were to split this world in two and call stick the Pokemon on one side and call it the Pokemon World and stick the humans on the other side and call it the Human World and connect them with wires, wouldn't that sound a lot like how our world and the Digital World are connected through the internet?" suggested Izzy, "Well, Ken's theory is that maybe our world and the Digital world were created from this one like how our older theory is that we created the Digital World with the internet and computers."  
"I think they're trying to say is that we never really created the Digital World and both our worlds were created by this one." added Cody shrugging.  
"Whatever." sighed Davis.  
"Let's not talk about things like this right now." said Yolei trying to pull away from the confusing conversation, "We should be in bed anyway."  
All the Digidestined nodded to eachother and got out their sleeping bags, setting them to where they were in a huge circle with they're heads to the middle. They put out the fire and crawled into their sleeping bags, eventually all fell asleep, drifting into their own personal dreams.  
  
***************  
  
Ken ran quickly through the steel tunnel, his cape flapping wildly behind him. All he could hear was his breaths, hard and long. Then, he heard the sound of loud footfalls behind him. Ken turned his head back and looked through his purple lenses to see the determined boy following him on his rampaging Ankylomon.  
The sight of a giant Ankylomon chasing someone would normally scare them out of their wits but not Ken Ichijouji. Not the Digimon Emperor.  
Ken skidded to a stop and turned back to the Ankylomon who slowed so it wouldn't squish him. That was all Ken needed. He reached out and grabbed the Ankylomon's front two feet and began to spin around draging Ankylomon with ease! He spun faster and faster until he actually lifted Ankylomon off the ground and then threw him hard up against the wall.  
The boy went flying off the Ankylomon's back and landed safely on his Fearow's back but the Ankylomon was badly injured and dedigivolved back into an Armadillomon.   
"Cody! Armadillomon!" cried voices from the darkness Ken had been running from.  
The boy called out angrily to Ken but he was already running again. Running farther into the tunnel; into the darkness where everything was black. There was no where else to go. The only presence of life was Ken's breathing....  
  
***************  
  
Ken woke with beads of sweat pouring down his face. I was hard to breath! Something was on top of him! Ken looked and saw his Eevee curled up and resting on his chest, making it slightly harder to breath.  
Ken sighed. He thought it might have been something dangerous but it was just his sweet Eevee. Ken smiled and carefully pulled his Eevee off him and on his pillow next to Wormmon.   
'What a crazy dream...' thought Ken smiling again and surpressing a chuckle, 'I couldn't lift Ankylomon even if my life depended on it...'  
To be continued.... 


	17. Chapter 17: Which Rocket?

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 17: Which Rocket?  
  
"Davis!" yelled the small voice of Veemon waking everyone up, "Davis! Wake up, Davis!" Davis just pulled his sleeping bag over his head and tried to block out his Digimon voice.  
"Wake up Davis and see what's wrong with Veemon!" yelled Yolei putting her hands over her ears.  
"Davis! DAVIS!" shouted Veemon near Davis' ear, finally getting his attension.  
"What is it, Veemon?" asked Davis, yawning.  
"Good morning." said Veemon cheerfully making everyone groan.  
"Was that all?" asked Mimi rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.  
"Let me think... yep!" said Veemon smiling.  
"Well, it's dawn. We might as well get up." sighed Patamon.  
"Orrrdish!" cherped Joe's Oddish jumping out of the ground where it had been resting and showering Joe and Gomamon with rocks and earth.  
"Oh, great. Now we're really dirty and need a bath and we aren't even close to a town." moaned Joe putting on his glasses.  
"Don't think of it being really dirty. Just think of it as not being quite as clean as you would like to be." said Gomamon trying to cheer him up.  
"Weee! Ooooi?" asked Ken's Eevee looking up at his sleepy face.  
"It's nothing. I just woke up in the middle of the night." said Ken smiling through his red eyes.  
"Why didn't you go back to sleep?" asked Wormmon.  
"I couldn't. Davis was snoring louder than a Tortomon with a bad cold." sighed Ken.  
"What made you wake up?" asked Izzy rolling up his sleeping bag.  
"Oh, it wasn't anything serious. Just a dream."   
"Ken, what was your dream about?" asked Wormmon, "You've been having a lot of dreams lately."  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. It would never happen." assured Ken patting Wormmon on the head and packing up his stuff.  
"What would never happen?" asked Sora.  
"I don't really think I should-" started Ken but Davis cut him off, "Come on, Ken! We're your friends. You can tell us anything." Ken thought for a moment then sighed.  
"Alright. In my dream I was the Digimon Emperor and I picked up Ankylomon and threw him up against a wall." replied Ken. Armadillomon gasped and Ken quickly added, "-But of course, it's not like that's ever going to happen. I'm not that strong and a dream is a dream. Nothing to worry about."  
"I don't like it." mumbled Cody giving Ken a quick glare.  
"I'm sorry I can't control what my own dreams show me Cody." said Ken sarcasticly. Ken's Eevee sensed Cody's anger toward Ken and that upset it. It ran to face Cody and began to cry out it's name offensivly.  
Cody's Spearow jumped down from it's perch on Cody's shoulder and faced Eevee. Both Pokemon's eyes were gleaming angrily and everyone could hear the growls growing from deep in their throats.  
Suddenly, both Pokemon lurnged out at eachother crying out their names. Spearow pecked at Eevee's head and tried to beat at her with his wings while Eevee bit at Spearow and swatted him with her tail. Fur and feathers were everywhere and it took Ken, Cody, Davis, Tai and Matt to get them seperated and stop the fight.  
"Stop struggling Eevee! That wasn't a nice thing to do and I'm not letting you go." grunted Ken holding onto his enraged Eevee.  
"Spearow, you get back into your Pokeball! You shouldn't just jump into fights like that." said Cody recalling Spearow.  
"Well, that woke me up." said Davis wiping blood from a cut on his cheek that he had recieved from Spearow's talons.  
"Let's just hope that never happens again." sighed Tai turning back toward Ken and Cody, "You two should learn to keep your Pokemon under control. If this keeps up, we'll have Digimon fighting Digimon and that's not a pretty sight. Me and Matt should know. We've had fights where Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon have nearly destroyed each other and I know you wouldn't want to lose Wormmon again, or Armadillomon. Keep your emotions under control."  
"The Pokemon appear to be able to sense our emotions, so lets try to let by gones be by gones. It's not worth fighting over dreams or the past." added Izzy.  
"You're right." groaned Cody looking down at his frowning Armadillomon. Ken didn't say anything. He just pulled out his Pokeball and put Eevee back inside it.  
  
***************  
  
"What do you want now?!" demanded Giovanni looking into the screen at the scared Team Rocket members, "I already gave you your paycheck and I'm not sending it again if the post service has lost it."  
"I-it's not th-that b-boss." stuttered James.  
"W-we were j-just wondering if y-y-you wanted us t-to keep going after t-the Digidestined." said Jessie.  
"Of course not! I'm getting a team on that job right now. You three just keep up on what you were doing before. Now, get out of there and steal me some Pokemon!" shouted the Boss and he turned off the screen. He sighed as he turned it on once again and dialed up a number. It rang twice and then two members of Team Rocket with dark green uniforms(with the red trademark 'R' on the front of the shirts) appeared on the screen.  
"You got a job for us, boss?" asked the girl with deep purple hair and light grey eyes.  
"Yes. Tisha, Terry, you are assigned to find the Digidestined and siege them. I need both Digidestined and Digimon."  
"What's a Digimon?" asked Tisha looking at her partner.  
"And what's a Digidestined?" asked Terry as he pushed a strand of his dark green hair away from his brown eyes.  
"You'll recieve more information in the mail. I don't have time to give you specifics.... Where's your Pokemon partner?" demaned the boss.  
"Wooper's gone fishin'." answered Terry.  
"Well, get him back and get on the job! I don't pay you to eat!" growled Giovanni shuting off the screen.  
"Looks like we finally have a job, Terry." smirked Tisha.  
"It took him long enough." growled Terry sitting down in a chair in their small hotel room.  
"I hope the information comes soon. I-" started Tisha but she was stoped by a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door where she recived a package from a bell boy. She gave him a small tip and brought the package back over to Terry.  
"This must be it. The postal service sure goes faster than it used to." said Tisha unwraping the string and yanking off the paper. Inside was pics of the Digidestined and their Digimon and a little information about them; such as what their eye color was(the red-eye in the pics was terrible) natural hair color and where they were last seen.  
"This is really an interesting job." said Terry smiling.  
"It makes me feel so..." started Tisha and was joined in by Terry when she said, "inspired!"   
"Don't make us put you to the test," started Tisha.  
"We'll show you who's the best!" continued Terry.  
  
"To direct the world to devestation!"   
"To inspire the people of every nation!"  
"To prevail over the evil of truth and love!"  
"To direct our reach to the hights above!"  
"Tisha!"  
"Terry!"  
"Team Rocket will show you the real light!"  
"Join us now or you'll have to fight!"  
  
***************  
  
"Here we are in Saffron City." said Cindy as she, Mondo and Eevee walked up to the border of the City.  
"Why are we hear again?" asked Mondo.  
"Our first job. We're to go to 217 Tentacrule Ave. and steal a few Grass Pokemon from a giant Pokemon green house." replied Cindy looking back at her new partner. 'He's really sweet but too soft. If he expects to go up in Team Rocket, he's going to need some help. Maybe I can put him in a better position in G's eyes....'  
"Why are you so down in the dumps?" asked Cindy eyeing his sad face.  
"Oh, I just miss-" started Mondo but Cindy's laughing interupted him.  
"You miss your old partners?!" laughed Cindy falling on the ground and clutching her sides.  
"Of course I do!" said Mondo getting a little mad.  
"Why would you miss something of your past?" asked Cindy sitting up, trying to stop her giggles.  
"I... I don't know. I just looked up to them a lot." sighed Mondo. Cindy stoped her laughing and looked up at him with a twisted smile, "Why would you look up to them?"  
"Because I was always around them! When I watch them work I see their strengths and vigor and-" started Mondo but Cindy cut him off, "Those days are over, Mondo. Now, they'll be look up to us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do I mean?!" yelled Cindy jumping up, "What I mean is, we're at a higher rank than them! Haven't you noticed that? Why do you think our boss gave us new and better ranked uniforms?"  
"Well, I..." started Mondo but he didn't know how to answer.  
"Come on, Mondo. Chin up! We're on our own. We're our own team and we live our own lives! You, me, and Eevee- Team Cindy/Mondo!"   
"Please, Cindy, I know you're really into this but just going into a place and fighting won't feel right." said Mondo.  
"You're right." said Cindy. She thought for a moment then snaped her fingers as an idea popped in her head, "I've got it!" Cindy wispered something into Mondo's and Eevee's ear and recieved a smile from both.  
"Great idea! Start it off!" said Mondo, "We'll just improvise as we go along."  
"It's time for you to feel pain," started Cindy smiling at her now, excited partner.  
"It will become our gain!" continued Mondo smiling back at her.  
  
"To inject the world with devestation!"  
"To destroy the peace of every nation!"  
"To expose the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend out wrath to the heavens above!"  
"Cindy!"  
"Mondo!"  
"Team Rocket! We are always ready to fight!"  
"You will cowerr at our great might!"  
"Weee! Oweee!"  
To be continued... 


	18. Chapter 18: Jealous Houndour

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 18: Jealous Houndour  
  
The Digidestined were walking through the Viridian Forest, trying to find the exit but without success. Everyone was quite and still thinking about that mornings events. Ken was punishing Eevee by keeping her inside her Pokeball and Cody wouldn't let Spearow off his shoulder. They were both trailing in the back almost as if they regreted the whole fight but they couldn't seem to bring eachother to talk to the other.  
"When do you think we'll be out of this forest, T.K?" Patamon landing on T.K's left shoulder because his usual perch on T.K's head was taken by Pichu and Caterpie was on his right shoulder.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe in a few days." replied T.K. taking Caterpie from his tired shoulder and into his arms.  
"Let's hope sooner cause believe it or not, I think I need a bath." said Davis.  
"Don't worry. We believe it." muttered Yolei getting a snicker from Growlithe.  
"Check your map, Joe. Maybe that'll tell us how far we still have to go." suggested Matt turning towards the blue haired Digidestined.  
"Hmm... I think we've still got a ways to go but if we keep at this pace, we'll make out in about 3 days give or take an hour or two." said Joe who had his little Oddish pearched on his head. It waved it's feet back and forth and cooed it's name happily; it liked it's new owner.  
"Well, I hope that runs short a day or so, I can't stand all this hiking around." sighed Mimi taking a drink from her water bottle.  
"Meowr Meowth." said Meowth looking up at her.  
"Well, I'm glad someone likes it, Meowth." said Mimi smiling down, "Maybe your happiness will cheer everyone else up."  
"I like this too." said Tai putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, "It reminds me of when we were just starting out as Digidestined -In a completely different world than our own; having to look for a way home; just trying to survive without becoming some other creature's dinner."  
"Yeah. It was fun." said Agumon smiling.  
"Ken, do you remember what you felt when you first went to the Digital World?" asked Biyomon. Ken looked up, surprised that the little bird Digimon would want to know what it felt like for him to first go to the Digital World.  
"Well, no. Not really." wispered Ken, "I remember Wormmon protected me but that's about all but I'm sure I was scared at first." He wasn't about to tell everyone the promise he had made about never forgetting his Kindness; that was his and Wormmon secret only.  
"I feel sorry for you, Ken." said Biyomon, "I would hate to forget what it felt like to travel around with Sora for the first time."  
"Biyomon! Don't say things like that!" yelled Sora sharply.  
"What did I do?" asked Biyomon jumping.  
"Don't worry, Sora. I'm not offened." said Ken.  
"Just watch what you say from now on, Biyomon." said Sora.  
"I still don't understand." wispered Biyomon.  
"I don't understand either." said Wormmon.  
"I guess all Digimon just-whoa!" yelled Matt as he triped and fell.  
"Are you okay, Matt?" asked Gabumon trying to get him up.  
"Yeah, I just triped over a rock." said Matt getting on his knees.  
"Uh, Matt, that isn't a rock." said Davis pointing at the once sleeping but now wide away and angery Pokemon. It was small and pink with dark pink spots, big ears and spikes on the side of it's face and back.  
"What kind of Pokemon is that?" asked Matt taking out his Pokedex which replied: "Nidoran Male, the Poison Pin Pokemon. It's horns inject strong poison into it's enemies if they make contact with flesh. It raises it's big ears to check it's surroundings and will strike first if it senses any danger."  
"What should I do?" asked Matt staying completely still, he didn't want to get poisoned without a hospital nearby.  
"Fight it with your Pokemon before it desides to attack!" yelled Izzy.  
"Right. Go, Houndour!" shouted Matt lifting his hand to point at the Nidoran. At the sound of the order, Houndour jumped into action! It jumped in front of Matt and stood it's ground, growling protectively, it's glare on the Nidoran. The Nidoran growled back and lurnged at Houndour but Houndour was ready. He shot out small fireballs at the Nidoran sending him back a bit and to the ground.  
It stood back up and charged toward him again. Houndour leaped over the Nidoran and went after it's back legs with his sharp teeth. Nidoran's cry gave Matt the signal to throw an empty Pokeball. It hit Nidoran and sucked him in with a blast of red light. The ball fell to the ground and slowly teetered side to side as Nidoran stuggled to get out but it's attempt was futile. Nidoran was traped and was now Matt's Pokemon.  
"Hooooooooooound!" howled Houndour triumphantly with a satisfied smirk on it's face.  
"Wow. What a capture!" said Davis.  
"You did great, Houndour!" said Matt smiling as he reached to get the Pokeball but Houndour stoped him with a snap of it's fangs and a growl. Startled, Matt pulled his hand back.  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Sora.  
"I don't know. He doesn't want be to get the Pokeball." said Matt confused.  
"Maybe the Pokedex can tell us the problem." suggested Izzy pulling out his. The Pokedex fliped open and replied, "Some Pokemon tend to be jealous of others. Most of the time, wild Pokemon are jealous of human trained Pokemon but there are exceptions."  
"So, the reason Houndour won't let me near the Pokeball is because he thinks I'll stop paying attension to him and will pay attension to Nidoran more?" asked Matt.  
"Sounds like that." said Tentomon. Matt looked over at Houndour who just looked back into Matt's ice blue eyes.  
"Houndour, get back into your Pokeball." said Matt firmly as he held out the Pokeball. Houndour gave a small whine and shooke his head. This irritated Matt and he said a little more forcefully, "Get into your Pokeball, now." Houndour whined again but, reluctently, got back into his Pokeball.  
"Looks like I'm going to have trouble with this one." sighed Matt putting Houndour's Pokeball on his belt and reaching over and picking up his new Pokeball.  
"We'll all have our own troubles it looks like." agreed Davis looking at his stubborn Sandshrew.  
"Well, we've spent enough time here. Let's get going." said Joe. Everyone agreed and they, once again, continued on their route.   
Though the battle with Houndour and Nidoran, Ken had been thinking a lot. He thought even more when he saw Houndour snap at Matt so he couldn't get his new Pokemon. He didn't want Eevee to do that. He wanted Eevee to trust him.  
The battle also reminded him of the battles of the Digimon against the Pokemon when they'd been at Prof. Oak's lab. He didn't want it to end up him fighting his own friends with his Pokemon. It was hard enough for the older Digidestined to fight their new friends with their Digimon, only to see most of them come down as the loser of the battles.  
"Cody?" said Ken so softly that only he, Cody, their Digimon and Spearow could hear.  
"Yes?" said Cody not taking his eyes off their trail.  
"I'm sorry about... that whole fight this morning." continued Ken, "I should have stoped Eevee before she started the fight."  
"She didn't start the fight and it wasn't your fault." said Cody looking up at him.  
"But she provoked Spearow into it."  
"No she didn't. Spearows are very hostile Pokemon. I think Spearow was just looking for a reason to fight."  
"Where did you learn that?"  
"I checked it up in the Pokedex after their fight. Apparently, Spearows like to fight, unlike their cousin, Pidgey, who enjoy being around other Pokemon like Rattata and Caterpie."  
"You were smart to look ahead." wispered Ken. He was silent for a moment but then started to chuckle, "And to think, I'm supposed to be the genius."  
Cody smiled. 'It's nice to be friends again. I just hope I can keep this up, and I hope Spearow will except that....'  
To be continued.... 


	19. Chapter 19: Choosing Paths

Digimon Cager's Notes: Okay, I just want you all to know that I do have many maps of the Pokemon Land on my Gameboy and in my books but I desided I'm going to make up most where the roads lead so there might be a direct road from Lavender Town to Cerulean and things like that, kay? Just remember, Digimon Cager is not an Ash Ketchum follower. ^_^ Please enjoy!(sorry if I misspelled any of the town's names! I might even have misspelled the word, 'misspelled'!)  
  
Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 19: Chosing Paths  
  
"But this isn't on the map." said Joe looking over his map of the Varidian forest. It had been a few days after Matt had caught Nidoran and the Digidestined were still in the Viridian Forest and stuck at a fourway on the path out!  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Gomamon trying to jump up to see the map.  
"It shows the center road but the other two aren't shown." explained Joe.  
"Does that mean these roads are new?" asked Yolei.  
"I guess but we only know where the center one leads." answered Izzy.  
"Why don't you just read the sign to see where the others go?" asked Agumon.  
"What sign?" asked Tai looking up.  
"This one." said Agumon pointing towards a ditch where the sign lay, half covered with dirt.  
"Who would do something like this?" asked Mimi.  
"Someone trying to knock us off course." replied Ken walking over and taking the sign out of the ditch.  
"Why do you think that?" said Kari.  
"Do the words, 'We'll be back' ring any bells?" asked Gomamon, "Mondo said the Rockets would be back to fight us again. Do you think it's them?"  
"I can't think of anyone else who would want to just fight us." said Biyomon.  
"I never know." said Gatomon thinking hard and putting her chin in her gloved palm, "They haven't attacked us for a while but when we first got here, it was like the Rockets had nothing better to steal or do for that matter."  
"Well, this sign says that to the west is New Bark Town, to the east is Cerulean and the center road, like the map says, goes to Vermillion City." said Wormmon, "Which road should we take?" Everyone stood there for a few moments, thinking of what to do until Izzy finally came up with an idea.  
"I think," started Izzy, "we should split up into groups of 4 and take the different paths."  
"What! That's dangerous!" yelled Joe.  
"We have to if we want to get home." said Izzy sharply.  
"But what if some of us find the way home and can't find the others to tell them?" asked Sora.  
"Each group will contact Prof. Oak once every few days so he can help keep up with us and where we are." said Matt.  
"Right. It'll work out but we don't have to if you all really don't want to." said Izzy but eventually everyone agreed it would be the fastest way to find the warp back home.  
"Well, that's settled but how do we figure out which of us is with which of us?" asked Davis.  
"Okay, I actually understood that." said Yolei shaking her head.  
"Well, I think it's unanimous when I say the girls should be in their own group." said Tai stepping in, "So there isn't any... let's just say there won't be any 'distractions' that way."  
"That sounds good to me." said Mimi, "How about we take the road to Cerulean?"  
"That sounds great." answered Izzy.  
"Now, I think we also agree that Davis, Tai and Matt should all be together in a group so the rest of us don't get annoyed-I mean, get in their way." chuckled Joe.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demaned Tai.  
"Nothing." chuckled Joe trying to hold back on laughing, "N-nothing at all."  
"That's good but we need one more person." said Matt ignoring Joe's joke.  
"T.K. should go. He and Matt could do some brotherly bonding that way." suggested Cody.  
"But what about Ken?" asked Davis.  
"What about him?" asked Matt.  
"Our Digimon DNA digivolve together? Don't you think it'd be safer if he and T.K. traded places so his and Cody's Digimon can DNA digivolve too?"  
"I'm sure we'll be fine." said Tai, "Personally, I think Ken's lucky..."  
"Why's that?" asked Ken.  
"You don't have to suffer all those nights with Davis' snoring." chuckled T.K.  
"Hey!" shouted Davis defencivly.  
"Don't make such a fuss! We're just joking!"  
"Now that that's settled," said Izzy trying to keep everyone on track, "I believe my group should go to Vermillion City. Tai, you should take your group to New Bark town. Does everyone agreed?" Everyone gave the agreeing nod and Izzy continued, "I think we should all take a few moments to say goodbye..."  
Everyone stood there for a few moments just staring at eachother but no one said a word. The DNA digivolving digimon looked eachother in the eyes and nodded, except for Gatomon and Hawkmon for their eyes were filled with uncertinty.  
"Okay, I think I'm done." said Joe breaking the silence.  
"Yeah... well, I guess..." wispered Sora.  
"I'll miss you." said Kari not specifing anyone.  
"Come on, everyone. Let's get going!" said Mimi in her cheery voice, "When we find the way home, we'll be together again... just like when we found our Digimon again."  
"She's right." said Wormmon smiling at Ken remembering when Ken had found him again, "Ready, Ken?"  
"Whenever you are, pal." said Ken.  
"Mimi's right! It's no use standing around here doing nothing! Let's go!" shouted Davis.  
"Well, are you guys ready?" asked Izzy turning towards the Digimon.  
"You bet!" yelled Veemon.  
"Have we ever not been ready?" asked Tentomon.  
"Alright. It's time to begin our journeys." said Yolei.  
"And remember, check with Prof. Oak regularly." reminded Joe.  
"Right!" said everyone and the Digidestined began to part down their own road, not to know when they'd see their friends again. Everyone looked back until the others in their view disappeared, not knowing where their paths would take them and what adventures lie ahead of them...  
To be continued.... 


	20. Chapter 20: Rocket Inventions

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 20: Rocket Inventions  
  
"So, when will it be perfected?" Giovanni asked one of his scientists who held a clip board.  
"Well, sir, it appears we're having some difficulties... if only we had the scientists that first started the project." sighed Dr. Booker, "They knew exactly what to do."  
"Well, we don't have them! They were fools and got themselves blown up for it." snapped Giovanni.  
"Y-yes sir!" said Booker.  
"Just try and figure out a way it'll be possible for us to-" started Giovanni but he was interupted by a woman in a lab coat who ran towards him yelling, "We've got them!"  
"Get back to your work, Booker." said Giovanni shoving him away and turned to the woman, Dr. Dial, "What have you got?"  
"We have the contacts you wanted! We just completed them!" said Dr. Dial excitedly, "They're just as you wanted!" She handed him a small box. He opened the box and there lay inside was two contact lenses.  
"Are you sure they work properly?" asked Giovanni.  
"Of course! We tried them out on a few unsuspecting Rockets and it worked perfectly!"  
"How do they work?"   
"Oh, it's quite simple. You just have to have these contacts in and make eye contact with someone else and their information is sent directly to our computers."  
"All the information?" asked Giovanni smiling.  
"All the information you wanted. Full name; Blood type; Natural Eye color; Natural Hair color; and all of that."  
"Wonderful. Great work, Dr. Dial. Their may be a promotion in store for you soon."  
"Oh, I hope so, sir. I just want Team Rocket to go to the top!"  
With the Digidestined and their Digimon... maybe then, Team Rocket will go to the top... thought Giovanni reaching down to stroke his Persian who quietly snickered.  
  
***************  
  
I asked for this route because I thought it would be the fastest way out of this creepy forest! thought Mimi to herself as her group walked down the small path. They'd been walking on this path for almost a day and she thought they'd already be out a few hours back.  
"I wish it was this peaceful at my home. Just once in a while." said Yolei, "I mean, I like this peace and quiet but sometimes it can drive you crazy."  
"It may be peaceful but it's really creepy and full of bug Pokemon." added Kari.  
"I can't wait til we see a Pokemon that doesn't have antena or stingers!" sighed Sora.  
"Tar!" said Kari's Larvatar as it stoped walking and sat down.  
"I guess Larvatar is tired. Time to switch." said Kari pulling out her pokeball and calling Larvatar back in.  
"I don't see why you're so afraid that something might attack us." said Gatomon.  
"If anything does come after us, we can always Digivolve." agreed Hawkmon.  
"No, we need to keep the Pokemon out so they can get their exercise and because we'll need you all in special emergencys." replied Mimi.  
"It's Growlithe's turn now, I guess." said Yolei holding out her Pokeball. Her orange and black striped puppy Pokemon burst out and yelped out it's name happily.  
"Your watch, Growlithe." explained Yolei putting the pokeball back into her pocket. Growlithe gave a nod and they continued walking down the trail.  
"I never thought I'd have to do anymore hiking around when we found all you new Digidestined but I guess I was mistaken." sighed Sora.  
"Just relax and enjoy the scenery." said Biyomon cheerfully, "It's not like we always get to see eachother like we used to in the old days."  
"I just hope that-" started Yolei but something tackled her from behind making her fall over and land on her face.  
"What was that?" asked Hawkmon looking at the small bird-like Pokemon that stood in front of them.  
"That little thing knocked me down?!" shouted Yolei.  
"Let's see what it is..." wispered Kari pulling out her Pokedex.  
"Pidgey, the Small Bird Pokemon. Very calm and gentle, this Pokemon is often one of the easiest of all Pokemon to catch." rang out the Pokedex. Yolei looked over at the Pidgey. It wasn't very big, it was about a few inches smaller than Hawkmon and didn't look at all nice and gentle like the Pokedex described.  
"PIDGEY!" cried out Pidgey as it flew once again over to Yolei. She ducked this time but the Pidgey grabbed her bag with it's talons and began to flap furiously, as if trying to take it from her.  
"Owww! Let go, let go! Help!" shouted Yolei desperately trying to pull her bag back.  
"Growlllllll!" howled Growlithe jumping up and tackling Pidgey.  
"Great job, Growlithe." said Yolei placing her bag on straight but when she turned around she noticed that Growlithe and the Pidgey were still fighting, even though she expected Growlith to just have scared it away.  
Growlithe sucked in air and blew small fireballs at the Pidgey who tried to be faster and dodge them, but without success. One hit the Pidgey straight in the chest and sent it spiraling to the ground.  
"I get it! Pokeball go!" shouted Yolei jumping up and throwing the Pokeball. It bounced off Pidgey and sucked it in. Pidgey didn't seem to fight the pressure as it was sucked in and the Pokeball floated safely to Yolei's open hand.  
"Oh, wow! That was amazing!" said Yolei throwing her fist into the air, "You were great, Growlithe! Oh! It feels so wonderful to catch a Pokemon!"  
"Oh, I want to see your new Pokemon, Yolei!" begged Hawkmon, "It's so small." Yolei pushed the small button on her Pokeball and a burst of red light blinded everyone for a few moments. When Yolei uncovered her eyes, she saw that she had miscounculated Pidgey's height. It was a LOT smaller than she thought! It was only about 8 inches tall! She could hold it in the palm of her hand!  
"Gee... I was sure it was a little bigger than that..." said Mimi looking at it with a look of pity.  
"Pidgey's normal height is averaged around 1 foot through under-trained and young Pokemon tend to be shorter than full-potenial Pokemon." replied the Pokedex.  
"And it's all skin and bones too. Poor little thing." said Gatomon, her wiskers drooping in sadness. It was true! You could see it's ribs under it's thin layer of messy feathers.  
"We better get this little guy something to eat." said Palmon.  
I guess that's why it tried to take my bag away. It could smell my food... thought Yolei taking off her back pack and grabbing a small bag off dried fruit.  
"Are you sure it'll eat that?" asked Hawkmon.  
"We have no other choice." said Mimi. Pidgey carfully took a small piece of fruit and chewed it up slowly. It swallowed and gave and happy "Piiiiii!"  
"Well, at least it's eating." said Kari smiling.  
"We really need to get to the next town." said Sora, "Pidgey could use a good Pokemon Center." Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy and she hastily replied, "Prof. Oak told me that they were hospitals for Pokemon when I asked him what we were to do it our Pokemon got hurt."  
"Oh, alright." said Biyomon understanding.  
"Well, we won't do anything good just standing around here." shouted Yolei standing up triumphantly, "Come on, guys! There's a whole world of Pokemon to be searched and we're just getting started!"  
To be continued.... 


	21. Chapter 21: On the Darkest of Nights

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 21: On the Darkest of Nights  
  
"Awww, we've been walking forever!" groaned Davis as he slowed his already slow pace.  
"Quite complaining! It's not like it gets any better hearing you complain." sighed Tai.  
"Maybe we should quit for the night?" suggested Gabumon looking to his Digidestined partner.  
"No! I see something!" shouted Patamon flying up to the sky. The 4 boys and 3 other Digimon waited patiently as their little flying friend decended with a smile on his face.  
"I saw a town! It's not very far! We should get there in a hour at the least if we keep going." explained Patamon landing on T.K's head.  
"Oh, thank goodness." sighed Veemon happily, "I'm tired of beef jerky and dried fruit. I need candy and cookies and chocolate and cookies and did I mention candy?"  
"Amen to that my friend." agreed Davis, "And believe it or not, I think I need a bath."  
"Don't worry. We believe it." said Tai.  
"Well, it's not going to help us just standing around here." said Agumon and they were off again.  
  
***************  
  
Knock Knock Knock! The sound of loud banging against the Pokemon Center's door awakened Nurse Joy and her Chansey. Knock Knock Knock!  
"I'm coming!" yawned the nurse as she pulled out her keys. She lazily fliped through them until she found the one that unlocked the Pokemon Center's front door and let in 4 tired and hungry Pokemon trainers and 4 strange Pokemon.  
"Hello and welcome to New Bark Town Pokemon Center." yawned Nurse Joy.  
  
***************  
  
"I don't see what you like about this place, Oddish." said Joe looking down at his cooing Pokemon.  
"Eevee likes it here too." said Ken as he watched his fox-like Pokemon frolic.  
"Pokemon just feel at home here in the Viridian forest." commented Izzy.  
"Why don't you let Magnemite out?" asked Tentomon flying next to Izzy's head.  
"I think Magnemite needs a rest." replied Izzy.  
"He hasn't fought anything, Izzy." said Cody watching his Spearow circle in the sky, his shadow just a flash in the moonlight. Izzy didn't reply.  
"You know, it's getting pretty dark. Maybe we should turn on a light?" suggested Wormmon.  
"Are you scared of the dark?" asked Gomamon.  
"No, it's just... it's just something might pop out from behind a tree and hurt Ken or someone else." answered Wormmon.  
"I knew it. Scared of the dark." teased Gomamon.  
"That's enough, Gomamon." said Joe stiffly.  
"Here's flashlight." said Izzy as he flipped the switch to the medium setting. It flickered on and they continued walking through the forest. After a few minutes, they began to hear a strange clicking noise.  
"Stop teasing Wormmon, Gomamon." ordered Joe.  
"I'm not doing anything!" shouted Gomamon throwing up his front paws.  
"Vvvvveeeeeennnnnnoooooo!" echoed a strange unearthly sound.  
"Stop! You're really scaring me, Gomamon!" cried Wormmon.  
"IT'S NOT ME!!!" yelled Gomamon. He turned around and pointed towards Izzy and said, "IT WAS THAT GUY!!!"  
"Izzy wouldn't scary anyone." insisted Armadillomon.  
"I'm not pointing at Izzy. I'm pointing at the guy who's behind Izzy." explained Gomamon. Izzy froze and slowly began to turn his head to look behind him. He came face to face with two big round blue eyes!  
"Oh, my..." wispered Joe in a shaky voice.  
Izzy screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to scramble away from the creature.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Izzy." said Tentomon, "SUPER SHOCKER!" The strange blue eyed creature was faster and flew up high in the night sky. Against the moonlight, they could see it was some large flying bug Pokemon.  
It then flapped it's wings as hard as it could and a strange powdery substance flowed off them and onto Tentomon. Tentomon fell to the ground and stammered out, "I-I-I c-cant m-m-move!"  
"Go get it, Armadillomon!" said Cody but Armadillomon countered by saying, "It's too dang high!"  
"Then how about you, Spearow?" asked Cody but his small bird Pokemon didn't move.  
"What about you two?" asked Joe but Gomamon and Oddish shook their heads.  
Ken didn't even have to ask Eevee or Wormmon. Wormmon was shaking in fear in his arms and Eevee was trying to hide behind his legs while whimpering out it's name.  
The giant Pokemon cried out a mighty "Venomoth!' and began to swoop at Izzy.  
"What does this thing want!?" exclaimed Izzy pulling out his Pokedex which replied, "Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon. The dust-like scales on it's wings are color coded to show the different types of poisons it carries. It is drawn towards bright lights."  
"It's the flashlight!" yelled Ken, "Get rid of it, Izzy!"  
"No! Don't! It's too dark!" yelled Wormmon, "We'll get lost without it!"  
Venomoth made another dive for Izzy and this time, he had to fall to the ground to get out of it's way! Izzy watched as it rose back to the sky and dived towards him once again but this time, Izzy was ready! He reached down and pulled his Pokeball from his belt and threw it! In a burst of red light, Magnemite appeared, surprising the Venomoth but only for a few seconds.  
Magnemite quickly sensed the danger and shot a thundershock at Venomoth but it was easily evaded. Venomoth tackled Magnemite out of the way and went for Izzy again but a small shot of electricity made it back away. Just then, a plan popped into Izzy's head!  
While Venomoth went to tackle Magnemite again, Izzy jumped up and ran infront of a big and thick oak tree.  
"Come and get me now, Venomoth!" challenged Izzy as he flipped the switch on the flashlight off and on to the medium setting as if teasing the Pokemon. The Venomoth directed it's attention back to Izzy and began to fly towards him and the flashing light. It was only a few feet away from Izzy when he flipped the switch to full power and into Venomoth's eyes. Not expecting the light to shine so bright, it stoped in mid-flight to blink it's eyes and adjust them.  
"Get it now, Magnemite!" ordered Izzy and Magnemite obeyed with a large Thunderbolt. Chared and surprised by the electric attack, Venomoth turned around and saw Magnemite racing towards it. Izzy ducked just as Magnemite tackled Venomoth, making it slam hard into the tree. Izzy reached for his Pokeballs and threw one into Venomoth's chest and it was sucked in. Everyone held their breath as the Pokeball rocked violently back and forth, left to right until, finally, it's little red button faded to white.  
To be continued.... 


	22. Chapter 22: The Gather

Digimon Cager's Note: I just want to say that I'm giving unnamed characters names because I can't stand them having no names! The only people who don't have original names are the parents and Cody's grandfather, who will be known as Grandfather Hida... Oh! And I will now be putting the Pokemon's words in English so you can understand what they're saying... or at least what the Digidestined and Trainers believe their Pokemon are saying... 6_o  
  
Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 22: The Gather  
  
"-in other news, the 11 missing children still haven't been found and another missing child is possibly connected with this catastrophy. It is said that she may have been visiting friends at the time of her disappearence.  
"Here are the descriptions of the children missing:  
"Kamiya Taichi, answers to Tai: Brown hair, brown eyes, and is about 5'10" tall and weighs around 145 lbs.  
"Ishida Yamato, answers to Matt-" blared the TV announcer as pictures of the children popped up. All the parents and siblings of the Digidestined were sitting around in the Izumis' living room.  
"Were could they be?" asked Mrs. Inoue.  
"There's only one place they could be," said Mr. Ishida, "The Digital World."  
"Is that some kind of... amusement park?" asked Jun Motomiya.  
"They've been gone for nearly a week! Of course it's not an amusement park!" answered Mr. Takenouchi.  
"Well, then... what is it?" asked Mr. Motomiya.  
"Aren't your children Digidestined?" asked Mrs. Izumi.  
"...I...we don't know what that is." answered Mrs. Hida.  
"Did your children carry around any strange looking dolls or toys?" asked Jim. No one said anything for a second until Yolei's brother, Kazuo, spoke up, "...Actually, I have seen Yolei carry around a strange looking toy. It was small, round and fuzzy. It was pink and had a beak and little wings like some strange little bird."  
"That sounds like a Digimon." said Mr. Ishida and he turned towards Ken's parents, "How about your son?"  
"Well, now that I think of it, Ken always went out with a small bug toy... I don't know where he got it." answered Mrs. Ichijouji.  
"I don't know about Davis..." said Mr. Motomiya but Jun piped up, "He has one! I've seen it. I thought it was a little strange for a boy his age to carry around a small blue doll."  
"Cody has one too." said Grandfather Hida, "It was small, and a creamy yellow color with big ears."  
"Deffinently Digimon." said Mr. Izumi.  
"I just wish T.K. would tell me things like this and at least say good bye." pouted Ms. Takaishi, "I know he only does that because he doesn't want me to worry but I still do. I always worry."  
"When do we know when they come back?" asked Mr. Ichijouji.  
"That's simple. It's if they come back... alive." replied Jim looking back at the T.V. screen just to see his brother's picture appear.  
  
***************  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU NUMBSKULLS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" demanded Giovanni looking into the video-phone at his two fatigued employees and somewhat happy Pokemon.  
"Wooooooo!" sang Whooper happily at the sound of it's boss' voice.  
"W-we followed the ins-s-structions but w-we never found them!" whined Terry.  
"What do you mean?" inquired the boss.  
"Exactly what it sounded like." replied Tisha who wasn't afraid of the boss like her comrade. She picked up a sheet of paper and began to read:  
"Last seen in Pallet Town and found they were planning on going to the Ilex Forest-"  
"The Ilex Forest? They were going to the Viridian Forest!" yelled the boss.  
"Woowoo. Whooper!(But that's what it said!)" called Whooper.  
"Well, whoever typed that up is fired. You must go to the Viridian Forest if you want to keep your jobs. Now, get going!" shouted the boss slaming down the reciever. The screen went blank.  
  
***************  
  
"Ahhh! It was wonderful to be around civilization again and get refreshed." sighed Tai.  
"You said it!" agreed everyone else.  
"I also got to pick up a little information about Violet City." said Davis.  
"You? Go and pick up information?" asked T.K. in a mocking way but Davis didn't catch it.  
"Yeah, apparently, after we pass through CherryGrove City and this up coming forest, we'll have to hike through a few canyons and a little bit of wood and we'll be at Violet. I also heard there's a Pokemon Gym there." said Davis in a know-it-all voice.  
"A Pokemon Gym?" asked Matt rasing one eye-brow, "What is that?"  
"It's a place where you fight a Gym Leader to get a badge. Badges are symbols of your Pokemon training skills and strength."  
"Sounds cool. Are there more than one?" asked Tai with a hint of un-interest in his voice.  
"Yeah, there are tons of other badges that trainers must collect so they can get into the Pokemon League and if they fight to a good position in the League, they are known as one of the greatest Pokemon Masters of all." replied Davis, "I want to collect the badges!"  
"No, Davis. We have a mission and should stick to it." said Matt.  
"But just 'cause we need to get home, doesn't mean we need to immediatly!" said Davis in a pleading voice.  
"It... does sound like fun, Matt. We could always try." suggested Tai.  
"... The others aren't going to like it." whispered Matt after a pause.  
"Well, we can e-mail them through the D-terminal." suggested T.K.  
"It would take to long to talk to them all."   
"What about giving them a call?" asked Davis.  
"They may not be close to a phone."  
"Well, we don't even have to tell them." suggested Veemon.  
"Veemon," said Davis, "That is the best plan you've ever come up with!"  
"Thanks... I think." said Veemon.  
"Well, we still have quite a while to go before we hit Violet. Let's not think of it now." said Gabumon and soon, all was quiet. Too quiet... Tai looked around him with a questioning look on his face. Shouldn't there be Pokemon making noises? Bird Pokemon flying, herding Pokemon grazing and Bug Pokemon cherping? He looked up in the trees and gave a small laugh of relief, 'So, there are Pokemon here? They must be Bug Pokemon.'  
In the trees were strange blue beetle-like Pokemon in the trees with small Butterfly Pokemon flying close to get sap. The wings of the butterflys were so thin and delicate, they barely made any noise and the beetles were too busy eating to make a sound.  
"Looks like it's lunch time." said T.K. following Tai's gaze up into the tree.  
"You don't need to tell me that." groaned Agumon, "I'm hungry."  
"So am I!" agreed Veemon clutching his stomach.  
"You're always hungry!" sighed Davis.  
"But they're right. It's time we sat down to eat." said Tai stopping and pulling out his Pokeball. They all let out their Pokemon but Matt quickly called back Houndour when he began to growl at Nidoran.  
"I have no idea what I'm going to do about Whisper's problem." sighed Matt getting strange looks from his friends. He quickly explained, "I heard some Pokemon trainers give their Pokemon nick names so I gave Houndour the name 'Whisper' and Nidoran 'Insizor'."  
"I'd have to said Insizor, look at the little guy's teeth!" said Davis picking up his little sandwich he had fixed up. He was about to take a bite but when his teeth clentched together, the sandwich had disappeared!  
"Wh-where'd my peanut butter and pickle sandwich go!?" exclaimed Davis looking at his empty hands and then up at a large brown Pokemon. It clentched his sandwich in his small hands and gobbled it down after two bites!  
"There goes my lunch!" groaned Davis.  
"What is this thing?" asked T.K. pulling out his Digivice: "Pinsir, the Stagbeetle Pokemon. It swings its thick antlers horns wildly to attack. During long, cold periods it hides deep in the forests."  
"Piiiiiiiiiiiin!(Lunch! Hungry!)" growled Pinsir lurnging at T.K. and yanking away his Digivice.  
"No! Give it back!" shouted T.K. reaching for it but Pinsir just yanked farther away.  
"Get it, Insizor!" ordered Matt pointing towards the Pinsir. Insizor screeched angrily and lurnged at Pinsir knocking the Digivice out of its hands.  
"Bite it, now!" ordered Matt. Insizor jumped up and bit down hard on one of Pinsir's horns but quickly let go.  
"What's wrong, Insizor?" asked Matt.  
"Nini, ran! Nido RAN!(It's too thick! I can't hurt it, Matt!)" yelled Insizor.  
"It looks like Insizor can't do anything now, looks like it's up to you Cubone!" said Tai. Cubone ran up to Pinsir, jumped and came down with his bone on Pinsir's head while yelling out it's name like a war cry! Pinsir got hit right in between the horns but it didn't move. At first, attack looked like it didn't work but slowly, Pinsir began to sway back and forth and it limply fell to the ground.  
"And last but not least, the Pokeball!" yelled Tai throwing the ball over Cubone's head and sucking Pinsir inside. Almost immediatly, the red button changed white. Cubone walked over to the Pokeball and brought it back to Tai with a proud look on it's face.  
"Great work, Cubone." said Tai smiling proudly and taking his old blue sweat band (the one he used to wear under his goggles) and put it on Cubone's head, "For the greatest Pokemon capture ever!"  
"Cue cue! Bone!(We are the champs of the Pokemon World!)" cheered Cubone.  
"Congrats, Tai and Cubone,... but what about my sandwich?" asked Davis making everyone around him burst into fits of laughter.  
To be continued.... 


	23. Chapter 23: Troubles with the Tentacrule

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 23: Trouble with the Tentacrule  
  
"Ahhh, smell the sea air!" sighed Izzy looking out over the beach they had come across.  
"It's beautiful." said Cody.  
"Yay! The ocean mean fish and fish means SUSHI!!!" yelled Armadillomon licking his lips.  
"Let's just hope we don't run into any dangerous jellyfish." warned Joe.  
"Speaking of jellyfish, look!" shouted Ken pointing out into the sea. Izzy squinted his eyes to see what Ken was motioning to. It was a bunch of little jellyfish and one huge jellyfish attacking some sweet little Digimon!  
"We have to save it!" said Izzy yanking out one of his Pokeballs.  
"Why don't you just let me go out there a shock 'em?" asked Tentomon.  
"You can't use electric attacks! You'll hurt the other sea Pokemon." replied Izzy, "I choose you, Venomoth!"  
"Gomamon, get on out there!" said Joe turning towards his Digimon.  
"I'm way ahead of ya, Joe." said Gomamon splashing out into the water, "Gomamon digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!"  
"Ready, Armadillomon?" asked Cody.  
"Whenever you are, Cody!" confirmed Armadillomon.  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENGERGIZE!"  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to... SUBMARIMON, the Reliable guardian of the sea." Cody quickly jumped into the top of him and they swam off towards the battle.  
"Isn't there anything I can do, Ken?" asked Wormmon looking up at his blue haired Digidestined.  
"I... I'm not sure... but I've got to do something to help." said Ken in a determined voice. 'Eevee can't do anything, she can't possibley swim that far' thought Ken watching his little Pokemon running along the shoreline and barking out it's name to encourage the others, 'Maybe... maybe if I-Yeah!'  
"Wormmon, you need to Digivolve!" yelled Ken pulling out his black D-3.  
"Alright. Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!" roared the giant green insect. Ken ran and jumped on to his back and they began to fly towards the fight but Izzy's voice stoped them.  
"Ken, what are you doing? We've got it under control?" shouted Izzy.  
"I can't just stand around and do nothing! I'll pick up the Pokemon and bring it back here so it won't get caught in the middle of the fight!" shouted back Ken.  
"Izzy, let's find out about these Pokemon." suggested Joe pulling out his Pokedex and pointing towards the fighting Pokemon: "Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokemon. Tentacool are very difficult to see in the water and it isn't often noticed until it stings. Tentacrule, the Giant Jellyfish Pokemon. It likes to keep it's tentacles short except when hunting. It then extends it's tentacles to trap and stun unsuspecting prey."  
"Ken better watch himself out there..." muttered Tentomon but even so, the Digimon and Venomoth were getting closer and closer.  
"Venomoth, Stun Spore!" ordered Izzy gettind confused looks from Joe and Tentomon. Izzy hastily explained, "I did a little research on Venomoth's attacks last night when I found that Venomoth had only temporarily paralized Tentomon." Venomoth flew over the Tentacool and Tentacrule, showering them with a spray of yellow Stun Spores but they just ducked under the water and rinsed them off!  
"Well, so much for my plan." sighed Izzy recalling Venomoth.  
"Try not to hurt the little Pokemon!" yelled Joe.  
"Don't worry. HARPOON TORPEDO!" growled Ikkakumon shooting off 3 torpedos.  
"Give them all you've got, Submarimon!" said Cody.  
"OXYGEN TORPEDO!" yelled Submarimon, quickly shooting off a few of his his own little torpedos. Both attacks hit the Tentacool and startled the Tentacrule enough for Ken to get close to the small Pokemon. Ken reached towards the Pokemon... 'I'm... so... close!' but then-  
"Tenta!(Take this!)" growled the Tentacrule spraying Stingmon with a Hydro Pump. Stingmon began to shake himself off but Ken began to slip.  
"Stingmon, don't throw me off!" yelled Ken.  
"But if I get water logged I won't be able to stay up much longer!" complained Stingmon, "Just hold on a bit longer!"  
"Hold on, Ken!" yelled Tentomon flying over towards them.  
"Tentacrule!(You're mine!)" hissed the Tentacrule throwing it's tentacles up and around Ken's waist and pulling him under with it.  
"Oh, no! Ken!" cried Stingmon reaching for Tentacrule but it went under the water with Ken in it's clutches!  
"Huh? What's that?" asked Submarimon swimming around Tentacrule to see what it clutched.  
"It's Ken! I should've known he'd do something stupid like this." sighed Cody, "Let's try to get him out of it!" Submarimon swam quickly towards him but Tentacool began to circle him and pull him away.  
'Oh, no... I'm gonna die!' thought Ken franticly kicking and squirming to get out of Tentacrule's tentacules but without prevail. Ken then began to feel extreamly dizzy and darkness began to fill his eyes, 'Its over... I...I...'  
  
***************  
  
Ken groaned and coughed before he opened his eyes. His head was hurting and his vision was blurry but it soon adjusted enough for him to tell it was dark out.  
"Wh-where-" started Ken but Wormmon shushed him, "Shhh. They're trying to sleep." Ken turned on his side and saw Armadillomon, Gomamon and the strange little Pokemon curled up and sound asleep.  
"Finally awake, huh?" asked Joe as he dipped a cup into the pot that was boiling over the fire. He handed the cup to Ken while saying, "They wanted to stay up until you woke up but they needed to rest."  
"Owii?(Ken?)" squeeked a small voice from behind him. Ken turned to see Eevee with a bundle of wood tied on it's back. It's eyes sparkled and it ran towards him squeeking happily, "Weee! Owii!(You're awake! You're awake!)" She jumped onto his lap and began to nuzzle him happily.  
"So, you're awake." said Izzy walking over from the direction Eevee had come in, "That's good but you still need rest."  
"Where's Cody, and Tentomon?" asked Ken ignoring Izzy's comment.  
"They're off catching fish for dinner but Izzy's right. You should sleep." said Joe, "Drink your tea and if you're hungry, you can stay up to eat with us but then; bed."  
"How did I...? I was sure I was going to..." whispered Ken.  
"It was the Dratini." replied Wormmon, "You know the Pokemon that we were trying to save? It was able to get away when the Tentacrule had you but it turned around and fought it away from you and brought you to the serface."  
"I'd have to say, you were pretty lucky back there," said Joe, "but let's not worry about that anymore. Drink your tea."  
To be continued.... 


	24. Chapter 24: Another Nightmare

Digimon Cager's notes: Well, I've noticed that if I keep up with the small chapters, the story will drag on forever so I'll just try to make the chapters a little longer. Okie-dokie? ^_^  
  
Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 24: Another Nightmare  
  
'I've gotta keep swiming!... I've got to keep going!' thought Ken rapidly as he swam through the deep green water. He looked back at hiself to see if the rope was still wraped around him tightly. Thank goodness he could swim with his eyes open! He turned back and began to swim, faster and faster!  
Suddenly, a pair of dark red eyes stopped him and the site of a pair of pearly white teeth flash by. They were sharp and strong, the kind you'd see on a crocodile. The crocodile swam around him and bit through the rope... and then it went aften Ken! Ken swam downwards as fast as he could, deeper into the water but for some reason, he wasn't running out of breath. Ken turned his head to the right and saw the crocodile right next to him and the next thing he knew, the crocodile had biten into his shoulder, hard!  
Ken opened his mouth but nothing came out. His blood seemed to fill the water... swirling red and then darkness... blackness... 'It's over....'  
  
***************  
  
Ken screamed and reached up to his shoulder but instead of touching a scaly crocodile snout, he felt the flesh of a hand. He opened his eyes and saw Joe, Izzy, Cody, the Digimon and the Pokemon looking down at him with consern on their faces. They were still at the beach and their little fire was still burning.  
"Are you alright?" asked Izzy.  
"I... I think so." said Ken, "Where's the crocodile?"  
"Crocodile? What are you talking about?" inquired Joe rasing an eyebrow.  
"I think he just had a bad dream." said Wormmon, "He hasn't been sleeping well for the last couple weeks."  
"Owwie-wee!(Poor Master!)" cried Eevee rubbing her head against him affectionately.  
"What exactly was your dream about, Ken?" asked Joe.  
"Um... well, I was swiming in water with some rope around my waist and this crocodile came and bit the rope and then he got my arm. There was blood everywhere." Ken shivered as he recalled his dream.  
"Maybe he had it because of the Tentacrule attack." suggested Gomamon.  
"Possibley...." whispered Tentomon.  
"You never did tell me what really happened there." said Ken pulling Eevee into his lap, "Maybe you should tell me now."  
"It's kinda late but I guess if you must know." sighed Izzy.  
"You go ahead and tell it. I'm gonna take my nap." yawned Armadillomon rolling up next to Cody.  
"Alright, here's what happened," started Cody thinking back to the last chapter, "Well, the Tentacrule had you all wraped up and the Tentacool kept pushing me and Submarimon away. We thought you were a gonner but that's when the Dratini showed up again. We had thought he had taken the advantage and run away but it appears, he wanted to settle the score.  
"He Tackled the Tentacrule and knocked you out of it's tentacles so Ikkakumon could bring you to the surface-"  
"I would just like to say," cut in Joe, "that I'm glad you just needed to have me pump your chest a bit because I was not going to preform mouth-to-mouth on you!"  
"Yes, thank goodness for that." said Ken with a sigh of relief, "Please, continue, Cody."  
"Yes, well," continued Cody, "Stingmon grabbed you up and brought you to shore. Dratini continued to Tackle the Tentacrule while Submarimon and I shot down the Tentacool with the Oxygen Torpedos. Dratini gave the Tentacrule a Headbutt right in between his jewels and, surprisingly, knocked it out."  
"You see," said Izzy, "I had a theory that Dratini has already confirmed with me. Apparently, the Tentacrule and Dratini had been fighting and the Dratini was already going to win but the Tentacrule used it's Supersonic waves to call it's Tentacool friends to help him."  
"So, the Tentacrule cheated?" asked Ken.  
"Not quite. It's different rules for wild Pokemon." replied Joe.  
"Hmmm.... so, what happened to all the Tentacool?" asked Ken.  
"Oh, them! Well, after their leader was knocked senseless, they all retreated." answered Izzy chuckling.  
"Dra-Tiiiii! Tini!(That's Tentacool. Always running!)" squealed the Dratini.  
"Well, you're just cutest little thing!" said Ken smiling at the new little Pokemon.  
"Weee, owie!(She's tough, too!)" added Eevee.  
"I can see that." agreed Ken. He and Dratini locked eyes for a moment and they both smiled. Ken p;ulled out one of his empty Pokeballs and the Dratini went inside without any hassel leaving the other 3 Digidestined with their mouths opened in shock.  
"Wha-tha-What was that about?!" demanded Joe.  
"Hmmm? What was what about?" asked Ken.  
"Don't play dumb with us, Ichijouji!" growled Cody, "Why did the Dratini let you catch her without a fight?"  
"Oh, that!" said Ken, "Well, you see, the Dratini just wanted me to take it with me."  
"But... why?" asked Cody with a slightly more docile tone.  
"Because... she likes me." shurgged Ken, "It's simple enough to me."  
"I believe Dratini is trying to pay Ken back for helping to distract the Tentacrule in the fight." said Izzy.  
"Possibly... but I think there's more." yawned Ken and stroking back Eevee's fur thoughtfully.  
  
***************  
  
"So, how much farther till CherryGrove?" asked Davis looking about himself at the endless number of trees.  
"Uh, I think, maybe a few more miles." replied Tai looking at the map with a confused look on his face.  
"But that's what you said 3 hours ago!" cried Patamon falling onto T.K's head, "I'm tired."  
"You're tired? I'm the one who carries to most of the time!" yelled T.K. slightly annnoyed.  
"Tai, I think I know why you don't know where we are." said Matt taking away the map and turning it clockways, then looking at it closely, he burst out in a fit of laughter saying, "We're going around CherryGrove!"  
"What!?" exclaimed Veemon and Davis.  
"Yep, he's right." said Gabumon looking up at the map.  
"Oh, great. No hot bath tonight." sighed T.K.  
"Maybe we can ask that guy and see if we're near any civilization?" suggested Agumon pointing towards a yellow looking cat that seemed to be asleep.  
"What is that?" asked Tai pulling out his Pokedex; "Abra, the Psychic Pokemon. It sleeps 18 hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport itself to safety even as it sleeps."  
"That's different." said Gabumon looking at it in surprise, "I didn't think there'd be psychic Pokemon."  
"Well, I want it!" shouted Davis, "I choose you, Weedle!" Davis threw the Pokeball and out popped his little and orange bug Pokemon, "Go on, give it a Poison Sting!" Weedle threw itself at Abra with it's stinger dripping with venom but just before contact was made, Abra disappeared!  
"Wh-where'd it go?" asked Veemon looking around.  
"Aww! It got away!" said Davis snapping his fingers together.  
"No it didn't! Look over there!" shouted Matt pointing to a tree and just as he said, there sat Abra on a branch, snoozing.  
"Alright, try it again, Weedle!" ordered Davis but once again, the Abra disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the path.  
"What can I do to catch this thing?" asked Davis pulling out his own Pokedex which replied, "Weedle has 2 attacks. Poison Sting and a String Shot."  
"Alright, try the String Shot, Weedle!" cried Davis pointing at Abra.  
"Weeee!(I'll get it!)" chirped Weedle and it shot a thick, white and sticky string out it's mouth that quickly wrapped itself around the Abra!  
"Abbbbbbraaaaaa...(Sleeeeeeeepy....)" snored Abra trying to teleport itself but without success.  
"Pokeball, go!" shouted Davis throwing his vacant Pokeball. It hit the top of the Abra mummy and sucking him inside....  
  
***************  
  
"What's all the rucus?" asked Yolei running back into the camp ground where she and the rest of her team was staying the night.  
"It's a Pokemon!" replied Hawkmon flying next to her.  
"It's so cute!" said Mimi reaching down to pet it but she gave out a small yelp and pulled her hand back.  
"What's wrong, Mimi?" asked Palmon.  
"It shocked me!" said Mimi, "It's got static in it's fur!"  
"What do you say about it?" asked Sora pulling out her Pokedex:  
"Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week."  
"Aww, it sounds cute!" said Sora smiling.  
"Far, farfetch'd.(It sure is, Sora)." agreed Farfetch'd, "Farfetch'd, farfar. Farfetch'd.(But we'll have to fight it if you want it.)"  
"Right." said Sora nodding towards her Pokemon, "Alright, give it a Fury Attack!" Farfetch'd ran over to the Mareep and began to smack it continually with it's leek.  
"Ma-REEEP!" shouted the Mareep sending a little shock to Farfetch'd but he shook it off.  
"Great work, Farfetch'd. Now, use the Sand Attack!" ordered Sora. To her words, Farfetch'd began to flap his wings quickly until a small swirling cloud of dust and dirt was formed. He blew it all at Mareep, making it cough, sneeze and blink madly.  
"Terrific! Now for the Pokeball!" cried Sora throwing a Pokeball with all her might. It smacked into Mareep and sucked it in with a blast of red light.  
"Wow! That was some match, Sora. Farfetch'd did great." said Kari.  
"Far-fetch'd.(Naturally.)" said Farfetch'd with a bow.  
"But there's something about Mareep that confuses me." said Sora more to herself than to anyone else as she picked up her Pokeball, "It shot Farfetch'd with some electricity. Does that mean it's an electric Pokemon?"  
"Meowwww. Meowth.(Yes, Mareep is an electric Pokemon.)" answered Mimi's Meowth who now had two pink bows tied behind it's ears neatly.  
"Let's just hope Mareep doesn't eat as much as the others." sighed Yolei, "It doesn't look like we're going to have food if we keep eating it all."  
"We should get to Cerulean City by tomorrow." said Mimi smiling.  
"Hopefully." sighed Gatomon taking a bite of her fish.  
"I can't wait till I can take a proper bath." sighed Kari.  
"You said it!" agreed the rest of the girl in unison and they all burst out into laughter that would slowly fade into the darkness of the evening.  
To be continued... 


	25. Chapter 25: Pokemon Gym Power!

Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 25: Pokemon Gym Power!  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Ken looking over Joe's shoulder at his little Eevee. Her once bright, happy eyes were now puffy and sad. Her fur, which had been shiny and healthy was now mussed and dirty. Ken knew she had been better the day before but this morning, she just woke up looking and feeling terrible!  
"I don't think it's anything serious." said Joe, "She's just a little undernourished. I guess fish isn't in an Eevee's healthy diet."  
"But are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Ken gently reaching out to stroke back Eevee's fur.  
"Weee owie.(I'm alright.)" squeaked Eevee weakly rasing her head and looking up at Ken.  
"Oh, Eevee..." sobbed Ken picking up the little Pokemon, "It's all my-"  
"No!" yelled Izzy stopping Ken.  
"But I-"  
"No!"  
"I-"  
"Stop!"  
"Bu-"  
"I said STOP!" yelled Izzy getting everyone's attension, "Listen, its all our faults. We all feed our Pokemon the same foods and maybe some of the food just isn't healthy for them. We can take her to a Pokemon Center in Vermilion and get her healed up."  
"How much further is Vermilion?" asked Cody.  
"I says here... we only have a few miles. We can get there in less than an hour if we hurry." said Gomamon looking at Joe's map.  
"Thank goodness... but what does a Pokemon Center look like?" asked Ken.  
"Prof. Oak said they're big buildings that are usually shaped wierd." shurgged Izzy.  
"I just hope we can find it fast." said Wormmon.  
"O...weee.(Me too...)" whispered Eevee.  
  
***************  
  
"Here you go!" said Nurse Joy handing the Pokeballs back to the girls, "Your Pokemon are all healed up."  
"Thank you, Ms. Joy." said Mimi taking up her own Pokeball with her Meowth.  
"Yeah, we haven't been in a town for a few days and we're really thankful for your help." added Sora.  
"You're welcome to come by anytime to rest up." Nurse Joy smiled at the young trainers as they left the Pokemon Center.  
"That was a wonderful place!" cried Kari, "I've never felt so refreshed!"  
"It was really nice." admitted Yolei, "But did you see those posters on the walls that were talking about the Pokemon League?"  
"I... no, I didn't notice them." said Mimi, "What did they say?"  
"They were talking about getting gym badges and entering the Pokemon League. It says that you need 8 badges to qualify and each major city has a Gym. It also said the Pokemon League challenge is held only once a year." explained Yolei.  
"Hmm... sounds interesting." whispered Sora. She looked up and stopped suddenly, making the other girls and Digimon knock into her.  
"Why'd you stop?" asked Gatomon.  
"Why! It's a big building!" exclaimed Hawkmon looking up at the strange structure.  
"It's a freaky building if you ask me." muttered Yolei under her breath.  
"Whoever lives there must have terrible taste." said Palmon.  
"Look! It says 'GYM' up there!" pointed out Sora.  
"It must be one of those Pokemon Gyms where you earn badges..." whispered Kari.  
"Come on! We didn't come here to look at building!" snapped Gatomon, "Let's look for that warp home!"  
"Hmmm..." hummed Sora looking up at the building as she continued walking but she was so absorbed in it's strange structure, she didn't noticed the sign until she ran into it!  
"Watch out where you're going, Sora, or you might get hurt!" said Biyomon coming to rest on the sign.  
"What's this?" asked Sora taking a closer look to the sign. It had a poster stapled to it with two shadowy figures on it.  
" 'Caution: Be on the look out for any suspious characters with red 'R's on their jackets. If you see any of these strangers, please report to Jenny of the police station'..." read Mimi, "It's talking about Team Rocket!"  
  
***************  
  
"Do you really think this is the Pokemon Center?" asked Cody, skeptically.  
"It is a big, strange shaped building." admitted Gomamon, "But I'm not sure..."  
"Let's go in and ask." suggested Izzy pushing open the double doors. He walked down the dimly lit hallways with the others quietly trailing behind him. Izzy felt a shiver work its way down his spine, 'Okay... this place is just a little creepy!' Suddenly, a deep chuckle reached his ears, making him jump in surprise and fear.  
"Wh-who's there?" asked Izzy.  
"Are you Pokemon trainers?" asked a female voice in front of him in the dark.  
"Yeah, we-we're all Pokemon trainers." replied Ken, "I-is this the Pokemon Center?" The female voice and the deep male voice bellowed out with laughter.  
"Far from it, kid." chuckled the deep voice. The two stepped closer into one of the dim lights and there stood two of the strongest and scariest teenagers the Digidestined and Digimon had ever seen.  
"Hey, Boss! These kiddies are looking for the Pokemon Center and they came here instead!" laughed the girl over her shoulder.  
"If this isn't the Pokemon Center... then what is it?" asked Cody.  
"I'm surprised at you two!" said a voice from behind the two teenagers, "Don't tell me you haven't even given them a proper introduction yet." Then, from behind the two teens stepped a man but he wasn't a regular man, he was HUGE! His muscles bulged from under his dark green jacket and he had to have at least been 7 feet tall! Izzy tensed when the giant put his hand on his shoulder, 'This guys looks like he could twist my arm off without even breaking a sweat!'  
"I'm Surge. Lt. Surge; Gym Leader of the Vermilion City Gym." announced the giant, "If you're all looking for the Pokemon Center, it's down the street and to the right, got it, Baby?"  
"Rai!" laughed a small orange and brown Pokemon at Surge's feet. It was about 2 to 3 feet tall and it looked like some sort of mouse with a long skinny tail.  
"Why are you calling me 'Baby'?" asked Izzy.  
"I call all people who lose to me 'Baby'. The way I see it, if you're too scared to even battle me in the first place, that automaticly dubbs you the 'Baby.' " chuckled Surge. The others turned around to leave the Gym but Izzy looked up at Surge with a glare.  
"Nobody... NOBODY CALLS ME BABY!" yelled Izzy reaching down and yanking a Pokeball from his belt, "I challenge you to a match!" The other Digidestined and Digimon turned around and gasped.  
"Izzy, what are you talking about?!" screamed Joe, "We're looking for a Pokemon hospital and all you can think about is your pride!"  
"Pride is a strong thing, Joe. You can't stop it." said Gomamon.  
"So, you'll be fighting me, then?" asked Surge smirking.  
"You'd better believe it!" confirmed Izzy.  
"Then follow me." said Surge turning. As they walked a little farther down the halls, Ken began to have some second thoughts about this battle, 'Izzy really hasn't had the time to really train his Pokemon. What if he can't do it?...' but before he could even ask Izzy, they reached a large room with bleechers on opposite sides of the gym walls. Joe, Cody, Ken, Eevee and the Digimon were told to go and sit in the bleechers(though, Tentomon insisted on resting on Izzy's shoulders for support) while Surge, his Pokemon and the teens stood opposite of Izzy on the gym floor.  
"In this battle, you will each use only one Pokemon each. No time limit. Let the battle begin!" yelled the famale teen.  
"I choose, Raichu!" called Surge pointing towards the field.  
"Rai!(Ready!)" shouted the mouse Pokemon running out into the field.  
"Then I summon, Venomoth!" yelled Izzy flinging his Pokeball into the air. The giant purple moth sprang out of it's Pokeball and into the air. 'As long as I have a strong Venomoth, this shouldn't be too hard...'  
"Venomoth, use Tackle!" ordered Izzy.  
"High Jump Kick, Raichu!" demanded Surge. Venomoth flew with great speed towards Raichu but that's just what Raichu wanted. Just at the right moment, Raichu jumped and landed a powerful kick into Venomonth's unguarded back! Venomoth slammed into the ground.  
"Now, use the Body Slam!" chuckled Surge.  
"Quick, Venomoth, use Disable!" Izzy directed quickly when he saw Raichu jump up to slam into his falled Pokemon. Venomoth's eyes glowed eerie blue and just before Raichu's body made contact, the same blue light covered it and threw it against the nearest wall, giving Venomoth enough time to take to the skys again.  
"Well, he's doing alright so far." said Joe. Cody and Ken just nodded but Eevee, who had been resting in Ken's arms, was watching the battle intently.  
"Use the Poison Powder now, Venomoth!" cried Izzy. Venomoth cried out it's name while it began to hurridly beat it's wings, releasing the poisonous purple spores into the air.  
"Char that confetti with a ThunderShock!" shouted Surge, with much faith in his Raichu. The Raichu got to it's feet and began to charge it's cheeks.  
"Raiiiiiiiii-CHU!" yelled the Raichu unleashing it's mightly ThunderShock. The electicity filled the air and burnt the powder to crisps.  
"A ThunderShock!" gasped Izzy thinking back. It was like when he was fighting Ash's Pikachu with Tentomon! The Thunder Shock was the same attack and the Raichu did look like Pikachu but it was much bigger and seemed to be older as well, not to mention stronger!  
"Alright, time to really teach the moth a lesson. Give it the Thunder Bolt!" ordered Surge smugly.   
"Venomoth, get out of there!" shouted Izzy but he was too late. The Raichu was already in the air and charging for it's attack.  
"RAI-CHU!" growled the Raichu throwing the attack into Venomoth.  
"VENO!" screeched Venomoth falling to the ground.  
"Oh, no!" yelled Izzy running to his Pokemon and dropping to his knees next to it. His voice was barly over a whisper when he said, "I'm sorry, Venomoth."  
"I guess... I spoke too soon." said Joe.  
"I hope you learned a lesson here, Baby." chuckled Surge giving his Raichu a pat on the head, "Never play with the big boys."  
"Owi?(Ken?)" said little Eevee looking up at her trainer. He looked down at her to assure her he was listening, "Weeeee, owiowiii. Weeowi.(I'm going to fight and win for you.)" Ken looked down at her for a few more moments and then back up at Izzy who was now walking back to them with his hurt Pokemon in his arms.  
  
***************  
  
At the Pokemon Center  
  
"You Venomoth took quite a beating but it should be back in the sky after a good rest." explained Nurse Joy putting her hand on Izzy's shoulder for comfort. Izzy was standing next to Venomoth's little bed in one of the rooms of the Pokemon Center. Venomoth was covered in bruises, scrapes and bandages.  
"I've never felt so stupid in my life..." whispered Izzy more to himself then anyone else.  
"Don't blame yourself, Izzy." said Tentomon flying over and landing gently on the bed.  
"Yeah, it's like Gomamon said, you can't stop pride." agreed Joe.  
"Exactly how long have you had this Venomoth with you?" asked Joy.  
"A few days..." answered Ken, holding Wormmon.  
"We picked it up at the Viridian Forest." added Wormmon.  
"Well, that's your problem." said Joy.  
"What do you mean?" asked Izzy looking up at her.  
"Your Venomoth may be an evolved Pokemon but that doesn't mean its strong enough to fight a Gym Leader. You should've chosen a more skilled and trained Pokemon." answered Joy, "You see, Izzy, it doesn't always matter if the Pokemon is strong. It also depends on type and weakness. Remember that." Izzy looked up at her and then back at Venomoth. Just then, Cody rushed into the room with Armadillomon at his heels.  
"Hey, Prof. Oak just called! He wants to talk to all of us." explained Cody.  
"Alright, and while you all go talk to the Professor, I'll get the rest of your Pokemon. I'm sure Chansey has them all ready to go." said Joy walking out of the room. The others began to leave but Izzy stayed with his Venomoth.  
"I'm sorry I put you through that, Venomoth...." whispered Izzy reaching out and touching his Pokemon. Venomoth's eyes fluttered and looked at Izzy with half open lids.  
"Veno... moth?(Izzy... hurt?)" asked the Venomoth watching Izzy small tears.  
"No, you're the one thats hurt. Its all my fault!" cried Izzy.  
"Venomoth... Veeeeeeno.(Of course, not. I lost, thats all.)" said Venomoth.  
"I should've known not to put you against someone like Surge. I guess... I am a baby..."  
"Veno! Ven Veeeeeeeeno! Venomoth.(No! You're strong but you need strategy.)" assured Venomoth whirling it's eyes, "Venomoth-moth. Venoooooomoth.(You need to go back to the Gym.)" This statement made Izzy jump and look at Venomoth hard.  
"Why should I go back? I can't win." said Izzy.  
"Veno. Venomoth Veeeeeenoooooo.(You need to try and win! You can do it!)" answered Venomoth, and then he added, "Venvenomoth. Veeeeeeeeeeno.(Even if you lose, I'll believe in you...)" Izzy looked down at his Venomoth and stroked it's furry crest and watched it fall asleep. Izzy sighed and sat down in a chair by the wall. He pulled out his Pokedex and sat there staring at it for the longest time until he finally flipped it open and said, "Give me all the info you have on Raichu." The Pokedex responded;  
"Raichu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Raichu may look small but it can shock up to 10,000 volts of electricity. Raichu has so much electrical power that it has to use its tail as a ground to avoid shocking itself."  
"More." said Izzy.  
"Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. The only way to evolve Pikachu into Raichu is through the use of a Thunderstone."  
"More!" shouted Izzy a little louder than he meant to.  
"Raichu attacks are Tunder Shock, Growl, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Wave and Thunder. It may also learn speed attacks if it is trained at the Pikachu stage long enough."  
"But... that Raichu didn't use just Thunder attacks!" said Izzy thinking back to the battle, "It used Hi Jump Kick and Body Slam!"  
"Though it is hard and often tedious work, trainers have the ability to teach different moves to different Pokemon if the Pokemon has the right capabilities." answered the Pokedex.  
"Hmmm, that's interesting...." whispered Izzy thinking deeply. He thought about the possibilities for all the different Pokemon he'd seen, "I wonder if I'd be able to teach Magnemite any good moves..."  
"Magnemite, a Magnet Pokemon." started up the Pokedex, "The units at the sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the air. It was once thought to be only an Electric element Pokemon but later scientific research came to the conclusion of Magnemite really being an Electric/Steel combination." Izzy looked down at the Pokedex picture of the Magnemite.  
'Both Electric and Steel?...' Izzy gasped and jumped up, "I've got it!"  
To be continued.... 


	26. Chapter 26: Izzy's Time to Shine

D.C's Note: Just so's you know, this chapter gets a little cheesey, if you know what I mean. Oh, yes! And I would like to apologise for getting this chapter in so late. -_-;; Sorry, I came down with a HUGE case of writer's block. I'm just glad this block wasn't as bad as the one I have on Digitally Twisted(That fanfiction may never get done at the rate I'm going...)  
  
Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 26: Izzy's Time to Shine  
  
Izzy stood in the dim light of the gym, sweat was already begining to form on his forehead as he looked across the battle field at his opponet. 50 feet in front of him stood the tall, muscular form of Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader of the Vermilion City Gym. Next to Surge stood the little orange Raichu. The other Digidestined and Digimon had stayed at the Pokemon Center to stock up on supplies and watch over Venomoth but Izzy wasn't about to stay back. He was going to avenge his Venomoth.  
"So, you've come back for another beating?" asked Surge in his arrogant voice, "This battle won't be any easier than the last one, Baby."  
"You underestimate me." warned Izzy, "I thought hard about our last battle and realized my flaw."  
"What was that, prey, tell?"  
"I shouldn't have expected to win a fight against any electric Pokemon with a winged Pokemon especially against your Raichu." admitted Izzy but then a crafty smile broke ove his face, "But that wasn't all I found out... and I think I might have a way of beating you, without your Pokemon even hurting my Pokemon at all!"  
"You just keep telling yourself that, Baby, and maybe it'll actually come true in your dreams." mocked Lt. Surge, "Now, enought chit-chat! Time for battle! Choose your Pokemon."  
Izzy took a deep breath, closed his eyes and held his Pokeball a few inches from his face, whispering, "I'm counting on you... Pokeball, go!" Izzy flung his Pokeball to the middle of the battle field and watched it burst open. Red light flooded the gym as the Pokemon emerged.  
"Magne mite!(Ready, Izzy!)" cried the Pokemon with vigor.  
"Hmmm... I've never fought a Magnemite before. This'll be a new experience." said the Viridian Gym Leader with his eye-brows high on his head.  
"In this battle," rang out the announcer, "Lt. Surge will use Raichu. The challenger, Izzy, has chosen Magnemite. You will be allowed to use the Pokemon only. No time limit. Let the battle begin!" Ding! The bell sounded and they were off!  
"I'll give you the first hit." said Surge. Izzy smiled and watched as Magnemite's Thunder Bolt absorb into Raichu's tail.  
"Good attack but not good enough. Give him a real Thunder Bolt!" Surge had a smug smile on his face as the Gym filled with electricity but he gasped in shock when the Gym cleared and saw Magnemite completely unharmed! Raichu mirrored his trainer's confused expression and Izzy laughed at their comical faces.  
"Don't you see? You can't hurt Magnemite!" Izzy chuckled, "Magnemite is an electric Pokemon like Raichu but with one difference; he's also part Steel!"  
"A... a steel Pokemon?"  
"That's right. Steel, like rubber, is not effected by any dosage of electricity!" explained Izzy matter-of-factly.  
"Well, even though our electric attacks won't work, our physical attacks will! Raichu, use a Mega Kick!" demanded Surge getting a bit angry. Raichu aimed a perfect and powerful kick at Magnemite but its target didn't move or show any signs of pain.  
"What's going on!?" exclaimed Lt. Surge pulling out his hair.  
"Like other Steel Pokemon, Magnemite can easily take physical attacks without feeling even the least bit hurt." answered Izzy smirking, "Against Magnemite, you Raichu is next to useless."  
"But... but..." stuttered Surge making Izzy laugh harder.  
"Time to put you in your place, Surge. Super Sonic!" ordered Izzy.   
"Magne(Alright, Izzy)... MITE!" shrieked Magnemite so loud, Raichu cried out in pain as it tried to cover its sensitive ears with its small paws to muffle the noise.  
"Its off its guard, use the Tackle!" Magnemite obeyed and slammed into Raichu's body, sending the little mouse Pokemon flying. It hit the ground with a thud but it wasn't finished yet, just very angry.  
"Come on, Raichu! Do something!" yelled Surge. Raichu then did what it's instincts told it to do.  
"RAIIIIIIICHUUUUUUU!" Raichu threw it's largest Thunder Shock it could muster at Magnemite! Magnemite was hit by the shock and, instead of just shaking it off like it had done before, it's middle began to glow a strange yellow color.  
'Oh, no!' thought Izzy, 'Something went wrong! Magnemite's never looked like this before! What's happening?' That was when the strangest conclusion struck him, 'Did Magnemite... absorb the Thunder Shock as energy?' It was a long shot, but it was a chance he'd have to take.  
"Magnemite, use a Zap Cannon!" ordered Izzy, knowing that Magnemite would have to have plenty of energy to even consider using this attack.  
"MAG... NE... MITE!!!" Magnemite's cry echoed throughout the Gym as he charge a huge sphere of Electrical energy and shot it at Raichu. The electric mouse was caught in the middle of the electrical attack and screamed at the top of it's lungs when it felt the extreme power of the electrical attack, even it's tail couldn't help it now. When the electricity faded away, Raichu was left standing with static cling covering its body, it's hair standing on end.  
"Rai... chu?" asked Surge staring at his little Pokemon.  
"Chu..." coughed out his Pokemon taking a step before callapsing into a heap on the floor; Raichu was knocked out!  
"Raichu is unable to battle! Izzy and Magnemite are the winners!" shouted the announcer.  
"Yay, Izzy! Yay, Magnemite!" cheered Tentomon.  
"Great job, Magnemite!" said Izzy patting his energetic Pokemon on the head.  
"Well, you sure gave me a charge." chuckled Surge looking upon Izzy with more respect than he really showed. Surge walked up to Izzy and held out something in his hand for Izzy to take. Izzy took it and looked at it closly. It looked like an orange and yellow sun and it could clip on like a pin.  
"It's the Thunder Badge. Wear it proudly, it's not everyday someone beats me." said Surge.  
"I will be sure to live up to it." replied Izzy smiling up at him.  
"Come on, Izzy! The other Digidestined and Digimon won't believe it if I just tell them! Venomoth's gonna be so proud of you!" said Tentomon pulling at Izzy's shirt. Izzy shook Lt. Surge's hand and left the Gym, aware of the lesson he had learned that day,  
  
*'Honto no tsuyosa shittan da  
'Jibun no yowasa ni se wo muketatte  
'Doko ni mo ikenai to wakatta yo'  
  
***************  
  
Giovanni opened up the evelope before he even considered opening the package. They were both from Cindy. He smiled in a fatherly way when he read the message;  
  
Dear Uncle G,  
How's it been going? Good I hope. It's been great here. Mondo is a wonderful partner and Eevee is really good at making us look like a pair of harmless kids. Nobody even suspects a thing until we break out into our own little motto.  
I guess we've been doing quite well for our first couple weeks. In the package, you'll see a few Pokemon we've stolen. Mondo's Ditto is big help, not to mention Tauros, Eevee and my own Girafarig. I hope they're good enough for you. Please write back soon.  
  
Lots of Love,  
Cindy  
  
Giovanni set her letter down and opened up the package. 6 Pokeballs rolled out, each with a lable. There was a Dunsparse, a Nidorino, a Tangala, a Machop and 2 Flaffy. Giovanni was about to drop the box into the trash when a small picture fell out. He picked it up and looked at it.  
In the picture, Mondo was looking uncomfortable and wincing as Cindy gave him a kiss on the cheek. She held out her hand with her fingers resembling a 'V' shape for 'Victory' and Eevee was jumping up on her arm, trying to be seen in the picture. The boss rocket gave an amused chuckled, he'd have to keep an eyes on her and Mondo. She seemed a little too attached to Mondo for his comfort.  
  
***************  
  
"Wow! So, that's a badge...." whispered Cody looking at the small orange and red sun-shaped badge.  
"Yep, and we won it!" said Izzy proudly putting his hand on Magnemon.  
"I'm still a bit confused about how you won with the great difference in level and power but I must say, I'm impressed." said Joy smiling, "Not many beginning trainers can beat Surge like you did."  
"Owiiii...." muttered Ken's Eevee so quietly no one heard her. She looked up at Ken as he congratulated Izzy and gave a small, pleading bark. He looked over to her and picked her up and she nuzzled against him.  
"I guess Eevee's tired. We should all go to sleep as well." admitted Ken. All the others agreed and they began to get settled in to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
Kari looked around to make sure none of the other girls or Digimon had followed her. She wanted to be by herself for a while. It was still dark out and she was walking along the bank of the lake north of Cerulean. The sparling water in the breaking day light was beautiful and reminded her of the beach back home.  
"Ma...gi...karp!(So...thirsty...)" gasped a dry voice not too far from her.  
"Who's there?" asked Kari looking around her. She heard the gasping voice again and finally located its direct position. She rushed a little farther down the bank and picked up the big fish Pokemon that seemed to have washed up on shore. It squirmed weakly in her arms.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kari worriedly.  
"Magi....(Thirsty....)" was the Pokemon's answer. Kari bent down to the waters and let the Magikarp slip from her hands into the lake. The orange fish splashed around happily and honked a thank you back to Kari. Kari smiled.  
"You've very welcome." said Kari leaning forward, "Exactly how did you get up on shore?"  
"Magi, magikarp. Karp.(Fell alseep in high tide)" replied the Magikarp.  
"You should watch were you sleep next time. You were a bit lucky that someone was around to hear you." warned Kari.  
"Karp....(I know)" murmured the Pokemon.  
"Well, I'd better be going." Kari said as she began to turn.  
"MAGI! (WAIT!) Karp! Karp-magikarp! Magi! (Take me with you! Please!)" Kari stopped and turned back towards him.  
"Take you with me? I can't do that!"  
"Magikarp, magikaaaaaarp! Karp, magikarp!(Yes, you can! Use a Pokeball!)" begged the Pokemon.  
"You want me to catch you?" asked Kari in confusion.  
"...karp? (...please?)" Kari smiled and grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket.  
"Since you asked so nicely." She held out the Pokeball and the Magikarp happily entered into it, 'Looks like I got a new Pokemon and another friend...'  
"I guess you like fish better than cats now, huh?" snickered a small voice from a nearby tree, surprising Kari.  
"G... gatomon?" asked Kari, "How long have you been there?"  
"I've been following you to make sure you didn't run into any nasty Pokemon like a Beedrill." explained Gatomon jumping down from the tree to face Kari, "You and that big fish had a long conversation."  
"He wanted to come with me on our journey. You don't mind, do you Gatomon?"  
"Of course not... unless bringing him along means not getting to eat anymore fish. Thats one habit I will never break." Kari chuckled at her Digimon reply and picked up the little cat-like Digital Monster.  
"Gatomon, I'm glad you're my friend and I'd never make you give up eating fish. I don't think Magikarp will mind either."   
"Kari, look!" said Gatomon pointing one large, gloved paw behind her Digidestined partner. Kari turned and gasped at the beautiful sight! The sun was starting to really climb to the sky and it reflected a pink glow in the lake waters.  
"Its just like the beach back at the real world..." murmured Gatomon.  
"The beach... Gatomon, do you think we'll ever get back home?" asked Kari looking down at her friend. Gatomon didn't reply.... 


	27. Chapter 27: Give it all You Got

Cager: Hiya, all! I'd just like to tell you that my muses have finally come out!  
  
Angi the Anti-Yugi: Yeah! And we're all bad to the bone!  
  
Anto the Anti-Seto: Maybe you are, but not me. ^_^  
  
Angi:... suck-up. -_-  
  
Ken-Kitty: Please, read and remew!  
  
Cager: For those of you who don't know, he means review. ^^;; The Kitties are from Ghost's Anime Kitties and I created Angi the Anti-Yugi, Anto the Anti-Seto, Jouti the Anti-Joey/Jounuchi and Antea the Anti-Tea. I also have some Digimon muses too! ^_^  
  
Computer Cross  
  
Chapter 27: Give it All You Got  
  
  
Ken felt a tug on his hair and he buried his face deeper into his pillow, it was too early for breakfast already! But the deeper his head pushed against the pillow the harder the tugger would pull. Finally Ken gave in and lifted his head to see Eevee sitting at his head looking at him with determined eyes.  
"Eevee... come on!" moaned Ken quietly, "I'm tired." But Eevee gave him a sharp bite on the ear making him jump up out of the sleeping bag.  
"Come on, Eevee!" growled Ken taking out the Pokeball, "Get back inside so I can get some sleep."  
"WEE!" snaped Eevee loudly and it was a miracle no one else woke up! She then took off towards the Pokemon Center Entrance and was soon out the door. Ken sighed and ran after her.  
"Stop being so stubborn!" yelled Ken running down the street after her, "It's too early for a marathon!" The sun hadn't even begun to come over the horizon! Where on earth was Eevee taking him? He followed her down street and through alleyways and he soon found himself running after her out of the city gates and into the forests!  
"Eevee, stop. RIGHT NOW!!" yelled Ken stopping in a small clearing. He bent over and began to catch his breath. In all his life as a soccer player he had never had to breath this hard! Suddenly, out of the bushes walked Eevee.  
"Eevee... get inside... the... pokeball!" demaned Ken breathing hard. Eevee shook her head. Ken fell to his knees in exhaustion. He decided it would be easier just to catch his breath first and then get Eevee to come back to the Pokemon Center.  
"Ooooi, weee? (Are you okay?)" asked the little Eevee taking a few steps closer.  
"Just out... of breath," explained Ken, looking up at his Pokemon, "Okay, Eevee... what is it... that you... want?" Eevee tilted her head to the side and waited until he caught his breath.  
"Oweeei! (Training!)" Ken looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
"... Why?" asked Ken.  
"Weeeee! Oooooooi! Weeve!(I want to be stronger. I want to beat Gym Leaders too!)" explained Eevee.  
"Do you think I'm jealous of Izzy's badge and I want you to win me one too?" asked Ken chuckling.  
"Wee! (No!)" replied Eevee, "Oooooi... wee. (Actually, I'm a bit jealous...)"  
"So... you want to fight?" asked Ken getting a nod from Eevee. Ken sighed, he didn't like to fight, "Eevee, fighting... there is no reason for us to fight others. I remember... I used to fight. I used to fight a lot. Fighting with no purpose isn't right, Eevee."  
"Weee! Ooo, oooi! (I have a purpose-All Pokemon fight!)" Eevee came closer to him and looked into his face with sad, pleading eyes. He reached out and held her close to him for a few moments before he gave another small chuckle.  
"Fine, then, but only cause you remind me of Yolie when you pout." Eevee gave a disgusted snort as Ken's chuckle developed into a light-hearted laugh.  
"Don't be so rude, Eevee. Yolie may like to whine but she has other more... charming characteristics," said Ken standing up and pulling out the Pokeball that contained Dratini and giving it a throw, "but for now, let's only worry about the other Pokemon in this forest because its time for a training lesson!"  
  
***  
  
"Whhhhhy," yawned Yolie, "did we have to get up this early? And why are we going to the lake?" Yolie tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes but didn't have success.  
"Palmon said she saw Gatomon following Kari out here, and we don't want her to get hurt," answered Biyomon.  
"She's got Gatomon with her!" growled Yolie.  
"Just keep walking, Yolie," urged Hawkmon. After they got down to the Cerulean Lake, they found Kari, sitting under a tree and looking out into the water. Gatomon was on her lap, catching a quick catnap while Tyrannitar dug into the tree, trying to find some smaller, juicy grubs.  
"Kari, there you are!" exclaimed Sora, startling the younger Digidestined, "We were starting to worry."  
"Sorry, I was feeling a little home sick and decided to come look at the oce-I mean the lake." answered Kari, not taking her eyes off the water. A strage, orange fist jumped up out of the water and let out a loud and low, "Karrrrrp!" Kari smiled.  
"This is my new Magikarp."  
"Your new.... Magikarp?" asked Yolie taking out her Pokedex:  
"Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. Magikarp are able to jump out of the water many feet in the air. Being one of the weaker Pokemon, Magikarp have bonehard scales to protect their bodies."  
"Hmmm, a fish Pokemon...," muttered Palmon, "Do you think that there might be other fish around here?"  
"I guess that's a possibility," replied Sora.  
"Then lets all start fishing!" exclaimed Gatomon. "Except this time, lets get fish we can eat!"  
  
***  
  
"Mmm... mmm... mmmy.... pizza," snored Davis licking his lips in his sleep.  
"Nnn... no... th... that's mmmmmine," murmured Tai rolling over, nearly crushing the life out of his Cubone.  
"Cu-BONE! (Get off!)" growled Cubone pushing the bushy haired boy off of him but Tai continued to sleep.  
"Weee. Weedle, (I'm so tired...)" chirpped Davis's Weedle, looking up at Cubone with sleepy eyes.  
"Caaaa ciiiaaa, (These boys can sleep through anything,)" groaned Caterpie.  
"Pipi! Pi-pichu! (T.K's nose makes funny noises,)" laughed Pichu, not at all bothered by the snoring boys.  
"Hooooo! Houndour! (Get to bed! Its my watch!)" snapped Whisper, barring his large white fangs. Cubone rolled his eyes.  
"Cucu. Cubone, (You're always so jealous.)"  
"Dour! Houndour, dour! (Quite! I deserve proper respect from the likes of you!)"  
"Ni do! Nidor-Ran! Ranran. (Respect? You? Never!)" chirped in Insizor, his large pink ears quivering.  
"Pichu! Pi, pi. Pipi! (Not after how you treat Yamato!)"  
"HOUUUUUUUU! (ENOOOUGH!)" howled Houndour, amazingly not waking up any of the boys or Digimon. The only reaction was Matt reaching up to scratch his ear in his sleep.  
"Aaaaaaaaaabraaaaaaaaaa.... (Yoooooou... shoooould.... sleeeeeep....)" snored Davis's newest addition to his collection of Pokemon.  
"Pin. Pinsir, sir. (Abra's right. We need sleep)" agreed the large bug Pokemon.  
"Ran.... nidoran.... (Wait... did you hear that?)" asked Nidoran jumping to its feet and listening intently. All the Pokemon stood, sat or laid stock-still, listening. At first, nothing could be heard and they thought Insizor was just imagining things, but then they heard what sounded like footsteps and low whispers coming their way.  
"... sure they came this way?" asked the voice of a female human.  
"Woooper! (Yes, I am)" answered a Pokemon.  
"The note said they split up somewhere out of the Viridian Forest," added a masculin voice as 2 humans and 1 Pokemon came into view. The humans wore dark green uniforms with giant red 'R's on them. The Pokemon they identified as a Wooper.  
"PI! Pichu! (Its Team Rocket!)" gasped Pichu cowering.  
"Huh?" hummed the 3 Rocket looking up at the 4 sleeping boys, Digimon and Pokemon.  
"There they are!" burst out Tisha.  
"And just in time!" added Terry, smiling at his partner.  
"Wooo! Wooper! (Yeah! We found them!)" cried the small blue Pokemon.  
"Huh? Wh-" muttered the boys as they slowly began to stir.  
  
"To direct the world to devestation!"   
"To inspire the people of every nation!"  
"To prevail over the evil of truth and love!"  
"To direct our reach to the hights above!"  
"Tisha!"  
"Terry!"  
"Team Rocket will show you the real light!"  
"Join us now or you'll have to fight!"  
  
"Wha... run that by me again," muttered Davis rubbing his eyes and seeing no threat in the Rockets.  
"We're here for your Digimon...," started Tisha.  
"... So you might as well give them up," continued Terry pulling out a Pokeball. "Tentacool, I choose you!"  
"Staryu, I choose you!" Tisha threw her Pokeball, releasing her Staryu next to Terry's Tentacool.  
"If its a battle you want, then come and get it!" growled Matt, now wide awake and willing to do anything to save Gabumon from thieves. "Whisper, I choose you!"  
"Hound! (Right!)" growled his Houndour, then looking sideways to Nidoran snickered, "Dour, houndour. (See? He likes me best.)" He then began to charge for the Staryu.  
"Weedle, go!" ordered Davis, "Use a Poison Sting!" Weedle arched his back and flung himself towards the Tentacool with its large needle in front. It hit the Tentacool's middle ruby and bounced off, but left the Tentacool stunned for a few moments.  
"Staryu, use Water Gun!" ordered Tisha.  
"Shake it off and Wrap it, Tentacool!" shouted Terry.  
"HEYA!" yelled the Staryu as it shot off a blast of water from the top point of its body. The water slammed into the oncoming Houndour, knocking him back. Whisper howled in pain as the water covered him like acid.  
"No! Whisper!" yelled Matt reaching out towards his fallen Pokemon. As this was all going on, Tentacool had recovered and was stretching his tentacles towards Weedle.  
"Weedle, get outta the way!" yelled Davis but, being a bug, Weedle was much too slow and was caught in the tentacles. They tightened around him quickly and began to squeeze him, even tighter with each passing second.  
"Oh, no! What we gonna do now, Davis?" asked Veemon. "I don't think I could fight a battle without eatin' something first."  
"I... I don't know! I just wish I knew... if we were going to get out of this," muttered Davis. He then threw his arms up in the air and yelled, "I WISH SOMEONE WOULD SEND ME A SIGN!"  
"Caterpie, Tackle attack!" ordered T.K, disrupting Davis's hopeless thoughts. Caterpie jumped up and rammed Tentacool, knocking Weedle loose.  
"... that'll work," said Davis jumping to his feet.  
"Pinsir, Horn Attack!" ordered Tai. Pinsir hissed and threw itself, head first, at Staryu, knocking it to the ground.  
"Insizor, get it while its down! Use your teeth!" ordered Matt, cradleing his whimpering Houndour.  
"Niiiiiii!" cried the Nidoran running up to the Staryu and biting into its giant ruby. Gently, the ruby began to give off a slow, pulsing pink glow.  
"Oh, no! Staryu, hold on!" cried Tisha.  
"Whoooper! (Nooooo!)" But their cries were in vain. Insizor tightened its jaws like a death grip until finally, the ruby broke, rendering Staryu unconsious(or at least, as close enough to unconsiousness goes for Pokemon without faces.)  
"Staryu, return!" sighed Tisha. "Terry, its up to you and Tentacool now!"  
"Right! Tentacool, use Poison Sting!" shouted Terry, pointing towards the Caterpie.  
"Caterpie, get out of there!" yelled T.K. as he watched the Tentacool's middle ruby begin to glow. Many tiny stinger began to fire out of its ruby and were heading straight towards the Caterpie who was retreating but without much success.  
"Shrew!" snapped Sandshrew stepping in the way and holding out its arms. Then, many tiny, golden stars appeared at the ends of its claws and began to collide with the stingers, knocking them off course.  
"What's that?" asked Davis taking out his Pokedex.  
"Swift, Sandshrew's special attack. The Swift attack is always perfectly aimed and never misses its target." answered the Pokedex.  
"Alright, lets take that Tentacool out now. You with me, Davis?" said T.K, determined to get rid of the Rocket and get back to sleep.  
"You know I always am," answered Davis.  
"USE THE STRING SHOT!" ordered both T.K. and Davis at the same time and pointing towards the Tentacool. Weedle and Caterpie shot off their threads at the same exact time, doubling their layers as they wrapped around the confused Jellyfish Pokemon. The Tentacool then fell to the ground, unable to move another inch.  
"No! Tentacool!" gasped Terry taking up his Pokemon. He looked up and glared at the Digidestined. "You may have won this time, but don't think we're going to let you get away with this." The 3 defeated Rocket then turned to leave but their attension was draw back when Matt called out to them, "Yooohooo! Houndour wants to give you a little going away present."  
"Huh?" asked the Rocket turning their head but they gasped when they saw the injured Houndour glaring at them with flames hissing out of its mouth.  
"DOOOOOUR!" howled Houndour setting off a huge Flamethrower their way.  
"AHHH! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" They all yelled running as fast as they could move, the fire still burning on their uniforms.  
"WHHOOOOPER! (Wait for me!!)" yelled Whooper running after his 2 team mates. Being a water Pokemon, Whooper found no threat in the Houndour. His partners could be so silly sometimes.  
"Whoohoooo! We did it!" cried Tai, then turning to give his Pokemon a big bear hug added, "You did it!"  
"That was some match," admitted Agumon nodding his head.  
"I agree, they did much better than I thought they would," agreed Gabumon.  
"Who 'da mons?" asked Davis throwing up his arms.  
"The Pokemons!" cried the Digimon happily along with the cheers from the varied Pokemon.  
"Hey, T.K, something's happening to the buggies," said Patamon flopping down onto T.K's head.  
"Huh? What do you me-OH MY GOODNESS!" gasped T.K. staring at his now glowing Caterpie.  
"Whoa... what's wrong, Weedle?" asked Davis with wide eyes as his own bug began to glow. Suddenly, they both turned their heads to the sky and shot out their strings, which fell back down and cover their glowing bodies. They stopped glowing to reveal that they had actually changed shape. They no longer looked like little worms or caterpillars, they looked like cacoons.  
"That... is a little odd," observed Tai taking out his Pokedex:  
"Metapod and Kakuna the Cacoon Pokemon. The evolved forms of Caterpie and Weedle. They are coated with a super resistant shell that is almost impossible to crack. Unfortunantly, they are left immobile and usually evolve once they reach full maturity instead of by battle experience."  
"Hmmm, interesting," muttered Matt.  
"Who are you now, Izzy?" asked Davis rolling his eyes and getting a glare from Matt. Davis quickly apologised, "Sorry, dude, I guess I'm just tired." Davis reached down and picked up his Kakuna and smiled at it.  
"Kakuuuuuu!" muttered the muffled voice of his Kakuna, quite happy with its newly evolved form.  
"I'm glad you're happy. You put up a good fight there," said T.K. taking up his own Metapod.  
"Lets save the pleasentries for later," said Tai settling back down against the tree he had been sleeping under. "We really should be getting back to bed so we can reach Violet city sooner."  
"Abbbbbb... raaaaaa,(What a... relief....)" yawned Abra, falling once again, back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"How... on earth... do trainers... put up with this?" asked Ken Ichijouji, gasping for breath as he ducked behind a tree with Eevee in his arms and Dratini wrapped around his neck. A few moments later, a whole swarm of Beedrill flew past, knocking loose leaves from the treetops but they didn't notice Ken or his Pokemon. Ken let out a sigh of relief and fell to his knees.  
"This training thing is a lot harder than it seems," said Ken, once he had caught his breath and regained his wits.  
"Oooowe! Wee, owiii. (A little... something's wrong, though.)" whimpered Eevee with a frown.  
"Tini. Dra. (Eevee's right.)" added Dratini dropping from her Master's neck.  
"What could be wrong?" asked Ken.  
"Your whole training style is wrong," laughed a voice as a boy about Ken's age came into view. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a grey T-shirt and a maroon vest and pants. 6 Pokeballs hung under his vest pocket.  
"Who are you and what do you know about my style?" asked Ken, cocking his head to the side slightly.  
"I've been watching you for the past 15 minutes," answered the boy, "trying to figure out what the heck you've been trying to do this whole time. Trying to train I see, but you're doing it all wrong. 'name's Patrick. Yours?"  
"Hmmm, Ken Ichijouji," muttered Ken picking himself up and dusting off knees. "I'm guessing that you know the right way to train a Pokemon?"  
"A'course! Been training for over a year know. Nearly 2... maybe more. I've kinda lost count."  
"I see. Well, will you keep me waiting all day, or are you going to tell me how to do it correctly?" asked Ken getting slightly irritated.  
"You have all day, and by the way you're dressed, you have the rest of tonight, as well," said Pat, reguarding Ken's night clothes with a mocking smirk. "The first rule in Pokemon training is to work with your Pokemon. You don't just watch'em try to fight off a large Pokemon without teaching it to face up to 'em. Also, feed and groom your Pokemon everyday. They're living creatures and you should treat'em like you'd like to be treated: The Golden Rule. And Finally,"-Pat pulled one of his Pokeballs from his vest pocket-"fight as many trainers as you possibly can."  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Ken with a half smile.  
"How many other ways can you say 'yes?' " asked Pat, enlarging the Pokeball to the size of an orange.  
"Actually, I can say 'yes' in five different languages, but if its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get!"  
  
***  
  
"Huh? I think I got something!" gasped Mimi as she saw a slight tugging on her bobber.  
"Well, reel it in, Mimi! Reel it in!" urged Palmon. Mimi tugged and began to reel in what seemed to be a very small fish but when she finally had it surface, it shocked her. What she had caught looked like a foot long Sea Horse with its curly tail all wrapped up in her fishing line.  
"Horsea!" chripped the little Pokemon as it cocked its head to the side in interest.  
"Hmmm, lets see what this is...," muttered Kari taking out her own Pokedex:  
"Horsea the Dragon Pokemon. Its large fins may be frail but they are stong enough to let it swim backwards against strong ocean currents."  
"Awww! Its so cu-" started Mimi but she was interrupted when the Horsea shot a stream of black ink right into her face.  
"Horrrrrrsea!" laughed the Pokemon flapping its fins happily. Mimi fumed.  
"HOW DARE IT RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" yelled Mimi angrily. "Get it, Meowth!" Her Meowth nodded and began to make its way towards the Horsea. The Horsea then realized how unsafe it was, dangling in the air by such a thin string but no matter how much it flailed about, it couldn't yank itself free.  
"Use the Fury Swipes!" ordered Mimi.  
"Meow! Meow! Meow!(Take that and that and that!)" hissed Meowth slashed the Horsea as hard as it could across the face.  
"Alright, now, Bite it!" Meowth leap up and bit the Horsea as hard as it could on the tail, making the Horsea cry out in pain as its eyes bugged out of its head.  
"Alright, now! Go, Pokeball!" yelled Mimi taking out her Pokeball and throwing it full force at the water Pokemon which doth so wronged her. She stood their, her eyes transfixed on the little ball as it rocked back and forth, quickly at first. Then, it gently slowed down and the button stopped its red glow-Mimi had caught the Horsea!  
  
***  
  
"Dratini, I choose you!" shouted Ken pointing out into the little clearing they had made for the battle. Dratini moved out onto the field like a snake and was poised for battle.  
"Then I choose... Hitmonlee!" called out Patrick throwing his Pokeball. It burst open to reveal the Kicking Fiend and the ball gently floated back to Pat's hand. "You move first, Ichijouji!"  
"Alright, Dratini! Give it a Tackle!" Dratini threw herself at the brown fighting Pokemon but just before she made contact with it's chest, one of it's large, clawed feet threw itself up and blocked the attack!  
"Hitmonlee, Double Kick!" Hitmonlee began to kick back at Dratini quickly and continuously.  
"Dratini, dodge it by using on your Agility!" Dratini quickened its movement but was only able to just keep ahead of Hitmonlee's Kicking.  
"Now, High Jump Kick!" ordered Patrick. Hitmonlee bent its knees and jumped... higher... and higher... until it disappeared behind the cloud. Ken and his Dratini exchanged glances for a moment until they heard and faint sound coming from above....  
"LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" was the odd noise they were hearing and as they looked up they both gasped in surprise. Hitmonlee was coming back down towards them, one foot extended and it looked at if it was glowing.  
"Dratini! Move!" ordered Ken but Dratini seemed almost mesmorized with the great power it was seeing the Hitmonlee show. It didn't even seem to notice that the Hitmonlee was heading straight for it until it had hit! It kicked Dratini right between the eyes, knocking it to the ground. Dratini was out cold!  
"... Dra... Dratini...." muttered Ken reaching down to pick up his fallen Pokemon. Ken clentched his eyes shut and sucked up all the tears before they even came to his eyes. "Eevee, get out there!" Eevee ran to the field, determined as ever to prove her worth to her Master.  
"Hitmonlee, return. This time, I'll use... Stantler!" cried Patrick, retrieving a new Pokeball. This Pokemon looked like a small deer with over-sized antlers. "Stantler, trample that Eevee of his!" The Stantler quickly began to paw the ground with it's hooves trying to Stomp down the little Eevee but Eevee was just a little quicker.  
"Eevee, use the Sand Attack!" ordered Ken, standing back up with Dratini now wrapped tightly in his arms. Eevee slapped its tail on the ground, stirring up clouds of dust and dirt that hovered up in Stantlers face.  
"Don't pay any attention to the Sand, Stantler. Shake it off and use a Headbutt!" Stantler reared back and charged through the dust, its head lowered.   
"Eevee, look out!" yelled Ken but he was too late. Stantler hit Eevee full on and knocked her high in the air. Ken, now with Dratini weakly dangling around his shoulders, reached up and caught his hurt Eevee. Even though Eevee had been badly wounded from the attack, she still struggled to get back down and fight.  
"No, Eevee! Stop it! I won't allow you to fight anymore!" growled Ken holding as tightly as he could to his Eevee.  
"Wweeee! Oiii! (I want to win!)" squealed Eevee still struggling.  
"Stantler, return," said Patrick recalling his Pokemon with a chuckle. "Gee, Ken, it looks like your Eevee really needs some training. It won't even listen to you. How long have you had that one?"  
"... About a week," muttered Ken holding the still struggling, but weakening, Eevee.  
"A week?!" exclaimed Patrick slapping his forhead with his hand in astonishment. "No wonder you don't know how to train it. I'm guessing it was your first Pokemon, seeing that the only other one you have is a Dratini and they're too rare to just give away."  
"Yes, Eevee was my first. She's loyal... but a bit stubborn," added Ken getting a small resentful squeak from Eevee. He laughed one of his rare laughs and scratched her behind her ears. "She's also as determined as a swarm of Beedrill."  
"A swarm of Beedrill, eh?" muttered Patrick, a bit confused with Ken's comparison because, unlike the Digidestined, he had never had trouble with Beedrill. "Well, now that you've gotten yourself a little taste of what it'll be like to be in a real battle, its time to train."  
"I remember you telling me I had to work with my Pokemon when I train. How exactly do I do that?" asked Ken.  
"Here, I'll give you an example. Go, Raticate!" Patrick released his Pokemon, which looked like a 3 foot rat with large teeth. Patrick stuck out his chest and shouted, "Hit me with your hardest Tackle attack!"  
"Rrrrrraticate!" cried the Pokemon throwing itself at its master, knocking his Master back many feet and to the ground. Ken flintch as Patrick hissed in pain.  
"Looks painful," muttered Ken.  
"It is a bit but its worth it," said Pat, smiling as his Raticate hopped over to him with an apologising 'kate...'. "I'm fine, Raticate. You're progressing very well." He recalled his Pokemon and turned back to Ken.  
"That was only one way to work on a Pokemon's power. If you wanna work on speed, you don't just tell your Pokemon to wake up early one morning for a 5 mile jog. You have to go along with it too. If you want to work on endurance of any kind, lets say better endurance to water for instance, you can't just leave your Pokemon out to sit in the rail all day. You have to sit right there with it. If you're hungry, don't just tell your Pokemon to catch you something to eat or gather berries alone. Go along with it and work just as hard, then, together, you can share what you've collected."  
"Anything else you need to tell me?" asked Ken, beginning to understand the whole 'training' concept.  
"Yes, about grooming. Different Pokemon need to be groomed in different ways. If you have a short-fur Pokemon, use a brush with soft bristles to comb out its fur. If it has thicker fur, like your Eevee, you should use a brush with stronger bristles. Water Pokemon love the water, so take them to get a bath every once in a while. In contrast, Rock and Ground Pokemon can't stand the water but brushing them over with sand is just as good. As for Poison Pokemon... well, they actually like to be dirty, so don't worry about them."  
"Thank you for your tips and that wonderful battle," said Ken, bowing to Patrick. Patrick smirked.  
"Don't flatter, Ichijouji," snickered Pat, making Ken look up in surprise. "Yeah, sure, I gave you tips this time, but don't expect me to do it again. From now on, as far as I'm concerned, you're my rival and I won't let some little Rookie break my chances into getting into the Pokemon league. See ya later." Patrick turned to leave and Ken boiled with anger.  
'What was that all about!? He's treating me as if I was just some annoying little child! I'm the same age as him!' thought Ken angrily as he watched the other boy leave. And for the first time in months, Ken had sincere thoughts of hatred to another, 'Rivals? I'll give him a rival. He'll curse the day he first called Ken 'The Rocket' Ichijouji a Rookie!'  
"So, Eevee," started Ken after the other boy had disappeared, "You ready for some more 'proper' training?"  
"Oooooooii! (Ready!)" said Eevee jumping out of his arms and swishing around her tail readily.  
"How about you, Dratini?" asked Ken.  
"Tini! (Always!)"  
"Alright then, lets get down to buisness."  
  
***  
  
"Sora... are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mimi as they entered the cold, damp building.  
"Yes, I'm sure," answered Sora taking one more determined step into the building.  
"But why do you want a badge, Sora? You don't need one to prove how great you are to us," said Biyomon walking up and tugging gently on her Digidestined's jeans. Sora reached down and placed her hand on Biyomon's head gently in reassurance.  
"I know I don't have to prove it to you... but you know what Izzy said to us yesterday over the phone."  
" 'Its a great honor and privilage to hold a badge,' " mimicked Yolie with a sigh. "I think Izzy was just being big-headed about it. I mean, what could possibly be harder than winning a little... badge?" What had made Yolie's voice change was what they saw at the end of the corridor. It looked like a giant pool with two rafts out in the water. Three water Pokemon played happily in the water. One was identified as a Horsea but the other two were unknown to the Digidestined girls. All they could see was a giant floating purple jewel and a large white sea lion.  
"Like, what are you doing here?" asked a girl from the side of the pool. She had on a bathing suit and her hair was a light blonde.  
"I'm here for a battle against the gym leader," replied Sora.  
"You? But you're, like, totally fashion challenged. Shouldn't you at least put on some, like, make-up?" asked another girl wearing a bathing suit with orange hair. This angered Sora very much.  
"I'm not here to participate in a beauty pagent! I just want a match!" yelled Sora yanking one Pokeball from her belt.  
"I'm not going to battle her. She has totally no fashion sense at all," sighed the blonde one.  
"Well, I'm not going to do it, either," insisted the other.  
"Shut up, the both of you!" yelled another female voice from behind the double doors at the other side of the gym. Another girl, this one wearing a T-shirt and jeans and had blue hair, stepped in though the doors and looked at the other two with disgust. "You both are a disgrace to this gym. I don't know about you two, but ever since Misty went on her Pokemon journey with that Ash kid she's been doing twice as much as we do over here at this gym and I think its about time to start being gym leaders again."  
"But, Violet, what about the shows?" asked the blonde. "We can't have, like, a water show with you as the leader."  
"I don't care about the shows anymore, Daisy. Misty is a better Pokemon trainer than any of us here and should be... the real gym leader, but while she isn't here, I think I'm just going to have to try my best."  
"Can you believe her, Lily? No more shows!" Both girls began to cry while Violet gave a snort of disgust.  
"Well," started Violet, looking over at Sora, "you wanted a match, eh?"  
"Yeah, I want a match," said Sora with a nod. Violet smiled.  
"Alright, then. It'll be a perfect start for my first real gym battle in over 3 years. Step on up to your raft." Sora did as she was told and nearly fell into the water but regained her balance and her dignity quickly. The other Digidestined and Digimon took to the bleechers around the pool while the 3 water Pokemon retreated behind Violet.  
"We will use two Pokemon each. No time limit," announced Violet. "Choose your first Pokemon."  
"Alright, then! I choose you... Farfetch'd!" yelled Sora throwing her Pokeball high into the air. Sora smiled. 'Farfetch'd is a duck. He should do well in the water against these Pokemon.'  
"Alright, then I choose, Horsea!" said Violet pointing. The Horsea jumped into the water and resurfaced, spewing a strong stream of water at Farfetch'd.  
"Beat it down, Farfetch'd!" ordered Sora. Farfetch'd batted at the water with its leek quickly, easily defelecting it.  
"Now, Peck it, Farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd dove at Horsea, missing it by seconds as the water Pokemon submurged.  
"Come out of hiding and use the Smoke Screen!" ordered the water Pokemon trainer. The Horsea quickled popped up and let out a cloud of smog.  
"Blow it away with a Whirlwind!" Farfetch'd beat his powerful wings quickly and blew the smog away.  
"Now, try another Peck attack!"  
"Use Sludge!" Farfetch'd dove and Horsea shot! The Sludge hit Farfetch'd right in the eyes, knocking his off course and into the water. He flailed around in confusion and pain the water, trying to revive his vision.  
"No! Farfetch'd!" gasped Sora watching her struggling Pokemon.  
"Use the Twister, Horsea!" giggled Violet, beginning to really enjoy the match as her Horsea began to swim in circles, backwards, around the flailing flying Pokemon. Sora watched in horror as her beloved Farfetch'd was drawn into the water, unable to get back to the surface.  
"Farfetch'd, return!" ordered Sora once she knew her Farfetch'd was running out of oxygen.  
"Horsea wins round one! Way to go, Horsea!" cheered Violet.  
"Hoooorsea!" chriped the little water Pokemon.  
"Well, you're my last hope. I choose, Mareep!" called out Sora revealing her little sheep Pokemon. Mareep tried desperately to keep its balance on a floating toy in the pool but kept tettering from side to side.  
"Horsea, make quick work of it and knock it off the toy!" Horsea began to Tackle the little water toy, trying to knock off Mareep. Mareep was able to just barely stay on but it seemed to be getting irritated. Small sparks began to shoot from its fleece and thats when Sora remembered-Mareep was an Electric Pokemon!  
'Electricity is conducted by... water!' Sora gasped at her discovery and quickly shouted to her Pokemon, "Mareep, use the Thundershock!" Mareep charged the electricity that ran though her fur and released the energy into the water, which shot through every molecule in the pool. A few seconds went by without any movement and then, slowly, Horsea resurfaced-a cold knock out!  
"Yay! You did it, Mareep!" laughed Sora throwing up her fist in excitement.  
"Reep!" chirped her sheep Pokemon happily.  
"Horsea, return," muttered Violet, beginning to sweat. 'Man, I didn't count on her having an Electric Pokemon. Maybe if I just kept my Pokemon out of the water I could... yeah!' Violet smiled and turned back to her opponent.  
"Mareep has won this battle, but it doesn't stand a chance against a Pokemon that hasn't even touched the water. I choose, Starmie!" cried Violet. "Hover above the water and don't let yourself get wet!" To Sora's amazement, the strange jewel Pokemon levitated right over the water!  
"Ma... reepreep? (Uh... Sora?)" muttered Mareep, confused on what to do with this new Pokemon.  
"Starmie, Airborn Tackle!" ordered Violet. Starmie flew through the air, aiming straight at the little Mareep. Mareep jumped off the toy she had been balancing on to another... and another... and another, trying to avoid the opposing Pokemon's blows. Eventually, Mareep began to pant for breath, just trying to balance on one floating toy, but its foot slipped and...  
"No! Mareep!" gasped Sora as her Pokemon fell into the pool, which waters had calmed quite considerably.  
"Alright, Starmie. Just wait for it to pop up and then use your Tackle to knock it back down and the match will be ours!" cheered Violet.  
'No! It can't just end like this... I've gotten so far in the match! Come on, Sora, think!' Sora ordered to herself mentally as she watched the waters intently for her Pokemon. Then, just before she really started to worry, Mareep resurfaced, its fleece dripping wet.  
"Now, Tackle!" ordered Violet. Starmie spun rapidly towards Mareep, getting closer and closer each second... and just before they thought it was going to hit, Mareep use... a WaterGun? No, but it looked almost exactly like one! When she had been underwater she must have taken a lot of water into her mouth because right before the attack, she spit it all out straight at Starmie. As you can imagin, the jewel-like Pokemon was quite surprised and fell into the water as it tried to recover from its state of shock, leaving the doors of oppertunity wide open for an electric attack!  
"Great thinking, Mareep. Now, ThunderBolt!" ordered Sora with a smile. A few seconds later, the whole gym was filled with light as Mareep let go of one of the most powerful electric attacks known to the Pokemon world! For a second, no one could see anything and had to let their eyes readjust to the light.  
"Wh-what happened?" asked Kari blinking repeatidly.  
"I... I don't know, Kari," muttered Gatomon.  
"Oh, no! This is terrible!" gasped Violet looking down at the pool. Starmie lay in the middle of it, its jewel glowing red in pain, but Mareep stood ontop of it, a look of triumph on its face.  
"... I... I won?" gasped Sora not quite registering what had just happened but once she did, a smile broke out over her face and she gave out a yell, "Yeah! I won!"  
"Reeeeep!" cried Mareep, sparks emmiting from its fleece.  
"Great job, Mareep! You're the best!" laughed Sora as her Mareep paddled back up to the main raft where Sora stood.  
"Hmmm, that was a good fight, Starmie," said Violet sucking up her tears, trying to remember how Misty would act in a situation like this. She recalled her Pokemon and placed something in the mouth of the large Sea Lion Pokemon's mouth. It jumped down into the water and swam over to Misty's raft, placing its front flippers up on her raft and opening its mouth. Sora cocked her head to one side in confusion as she saw a strange tear-shaped item on its toung.  
"That's the Cascade badge. Take it, you've earned it," said Violet with great modesty in her voice. Sora smiled and nodded. She reached down and picked it up tenderly, holding the object in her hand for a moment to bask in her glory. Then, she jumped up and yelled, holding out her badge to her friends to see, "I WON THE CASCADE BADGE!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Cager: So, how'd you guys like that chapter. Pretty long, compared to my other, eh? ^_^  
  
Angi: So quit complaining about the size already!  
  
Cager's Wormmon: -_-;; Please excuse him. He's a bit rude. 


	28. Author's Important Note

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everyone. I'm DreamCager, author of this and many other fanfics. You can call me Cager or even just D.C. if you would like.

Anyway, here's the scoop concerning _Computer Cross: The Warp Between Worlds_, my Pokemon/Digimon cross. I'm glad for those of you who have commented on it and enjoy reading my fic. It has been a work in-progress until right now and, to tell the truth, this was actually the first fic I ever started. That may sound strange, seeing how it's so old and yet still unfinished, but it's true. I'm surprised it still has a following.

But anyway, now that the thanks and stuffs are out of the way, I'd like to address a few issues. A huge reason why I haven't continued this in a while is because I don't have much character inspiration to work on. Now, that does not necessarily mean I'm totally quitting, but I need to get brushed up on my Digidestined. I **just** bought a DVD of the full 1st and 2nd season on ebay, though, so hopefully I'll be able to get in some more inspiration soon! I'm very excited about that--I feel like I haven't seen Digimon in forever!

Also, I'd like to say that this story, though it is still in progress, actually is already planned out. I've had the entire story in my head ever since I began writing it back in 2000... wow, _that_ was a long time ago!... So, thanks for all the comments and ideas but I do have it all ready for writing. I just can't seem to pick up a pen and write it without seeing any more Digimon. On another note, I would appreciate it if you would all not suggest for me to make any changes to my story in the future. Not that I don't enjoy speculation or critical thoughts over my work, only--though I hate to say it--I'm a very prideful person and I truly have made my mind up about how this fic is going to turn out.

Once again, I'd like to stress how wonderful you've all been in supporting me, especially **MangaMan3000**!!! Thanks you so much for your messages! I'm sorry if it has seemed that I haven't been listening to you but I can't send you private messages because you've got that option blocked. Writing you replies in your reviews for chapters is a little annoying too, but I hope you got the one that told you to check this note out!

Thanks again for sticking with me. I just want you all to know that, no, I have not forgotten about you or this fanfiction. In fact, I believe I'm going to begin editing it soon, starting with the first chapter and working my way to where I am now before continuing with the story. The first few chapters were terrible compared to what I dish out now. But still, it wasn't bad for 12 or 13 year-old me.

Hope you all will continue to enjoy this and many of my other fanfictions.

Signing off, your original DigimonCager!

D.Cager

P.S: For those who may not know, my original nick name here was DigimonCager, but has been changed to DreamCager in the past few years.


End file.
